Una Carta de Amor
by blackcirce
Summary: Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a alguien especial sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.
1. Un solitario verano

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en photobucket, en el álbum "Una Carta de Amor".

* * *

**1**

**Un solitario verano**

Harry Potter estaba tumbado en su cama, sin hacer nada. Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que bajó del Expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta a la realidad pero para él parecía haber pasado un siglo. La vida en Privet Drive número 4 era difícil pero Harry agradecía, silenciosamente, que el escarmiento del año pasado hubiera servido para que su tío no volviera a poner más barrotes en su ventana. Ahora Hedwig podía ir y venir, traerle cartas y regalos, pero aun así Harry estaba deprimido. Gracias a Ron y su fatídica llamada de teléfono había sido castigado permanentemente en su habitación.

Al menos había hecho ya sus deberes de verano; Hermione no se lo iba a creer. Tener tiempo y nada que hacer era de lo más aburrido. Si hubiera tenido los libros del siguiente curso había empezado a leerlos, no obstante, no los tenía así que se conformó paseando su mirada por su habitación, buscando algo que hacer. Intentó arreglar una radio rota para escuchar algo de música, o las noticias. ¡Lo que fuera! Pero resultó ser demasiado frustrante y poco gratificante así que lo dejó. Miró a Hedwig y pensó si podría intercambiar correspondencia con Ron, o Hermione, pero sabía que el primero estaría demasiado atareado gracias a su madre y a sus 4 hermanos presentes en la Madriguera como la entretenerle mientras que Hermione estaba en Francia con sus padres, veraneando.

Con un suspiró sus ojos recorrieron las paredes y pararon en seco en los libros muggle que habían pertenecido a su primo, y que nunca había leído. Harry los había pasado por alto esos 3 veranos anteriores pero ahora estaba suficientemente desesperado como para leerlos. Leyó primero _El Principito_ pero resultó ser demasiado ligero para durarle mucho tiempo. El siguiente libro, no obstante, debía haber sido un regalo de Marge puesto que era un libro de romance y, obviamente, Marge no conocía demasiado a su sobrino si creía que se lo iba a leer (o que iba a leer un libro, para empezar). Harry, después de leer el prólogo, abrió la tapa con algo de desconcierto.

Resultó ser, con algo de horror, bastante interesante y Harry se encontró leyendo entretenido el _Mensaje en una botella_. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente en según qué capítulos, no solamente por la desafortunada muerte de la esposa de Garrett sino porque el libro le había hecho comprender, por muy cursi que fuera a veces, que existían ahí fuera más dolores y sufrimientos de los que él había experimentado. Acabó el libro en exactamente un día y 6 horas. Estaba tan conmocionado que el aburrimiento había desaparecido totalmente. Él no tenía una botella, o vivía cerca del mar, pero _sí _que tenía una lechuza. Hedwig posó su mirada ambarina, con _aburrimiento_, sobre él y Harry rio calladamente al darse cuenta que sus papeles habían sido intercambiados.

Su preciosa lechuza blanca saltó sobre su escritorio, donde estaba sentado, y ululó señalando con su pata una hoja en blanco. Harry en seguida supo que quería que enviara una carta, lo que fuera, para que pudiera tener un motivo para estirar las alas. ¿Pero a quién podía escribirle? Ya había descartado escribir a Ron, a Hermione, a los gemelos (estaba seguro que su madre ya les habría castigado), a Ginny (demasiado traumatizada estaba todavía con su aventura del año pasado) y Harry, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía más amigos con quien corresponderse. Con Dean y Seamus apenas hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran deportes (Quidditch o fútbol) y con Neville no tenía nada en común. Con horror, se dio cuenta que no conocía a nadie más fuera de Gryffindor.

Cerrando los ojos de frustración, y de tristeza, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró mirando el título del libro que tanto le había tocado y entonces se dio cuenta. ¡Tenía a _Hedwig_! No necesitaba una botella, ni a nadie a quien escribir. Sacó una hoja en blanco, no tenía suficiente pergamino, y cogió un bolígrafo; quería que quien leyera la carta pudiera entender su letra (otra cosa que se dio cuenta necesitaba rectificar). Durante varios segundos miró la página en blanco y pensó en qué escribir, al final decidió escribir todo aquello que se le pasara por la cabeza. Tenía tiempo, de sobras, y más páginas por si necesitaba volver a redactar su carta.

_"Querido extraño o extraña, _

_Mi segundo nombre es James, tengo 12 años y soy de Surrey, Inglaterra. Mi cumpleaños es en Julio, dentro de pocos días, pero no espero que mis tíos me feliciten. Escribo porque estoy realmente aburrido, y frustrado, y desesperado. Soy un mago y estudio en Hogwarts y, supongo que si Hedwig, mi lechuza, te ha llevado esta carta es porque, seas quien seas, también eres un mago o una bruja. _

_Toda mi vida ha sido de lo más extraña, y triste. Mis padres están muertos, como tantos otros, debido a Voldemort y resulta que Voldemort sigue vivo. En Hogwarts, estos dos últimos años, ha habido situaciones que indican (y hay pruebas) de su existencia. No espero que nadie me crea. Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados alguien me dejó con mis tíos muggles, y resulta que a mis parientes no les pareció nada bien. Me odian. Mi cama hasta los 11 años era la alacena bajo las escaleras. Me hacían hacerles la comida, limpiar y arreglar el césped. _

_Cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts estaban tan asustados que nos mudamos pero fue inútil, tuvieron que dejarme ir. Aunque cuando se dieron cuenta que no iban a tenerme en su casa durante 9 meses incluso me llevaron con el coche a la plataforma del Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Magníficas personas, verdad? Cuando volvimos a la casa me dieron la segunda habitación de mi primo, Dudley, quien había guardado todos sus juguetes rotos ahí. Ahora ya no me quejo puesto que tengo una cama, y un cuarto, para mí solo por muy pequeño que sea (es mejor que la alacena, te lo aseguro)._

_Cuando volví de Hogwarts del primer curso, mis tíos habían puesto barrotes a mi ventana. Mi mejor amigo tuvo que venir, con el coche volador robado de su padre y con sus hermanos mayores gemelos, para sacarme. Me habían cerrado en la habitación, poniendo cerrojos en mi puerta y dándome la comida (si es que se podía llamar comida) a través de un agujero para gatos. Mi tío, Vernon, se asustó tanto de verlos, y de verlos arrancar los barrotes con el coche volador, que ya nos lo ha vuelto a poner. Aun así estoy castigado este verano porque mi amigo, el que me rescató y el que no sabe usar un teléfono, cometió el error de gritarle a mi tío por teléfono que era mi amigo de Hogwarts… _

_Es por eso que te escribo, seas quien seas, porque estoy aburrido y un libro de Dudley, que no leyó nunca, me dio la idea de enviar un mensaje con Hedwig. Por lo menos así me desahogo. También estoy intentando arreglar una radio de mi primo, el silencio a veces es demasiado para mí. _

_Algo menos aburrido, _

_James"._

Releyó sus palabras y luego enrolló la carta, atándola a la pata de Hedwig. Su lechuza ululó más contenta que antes y luego le miró, esperando que le enviara a alguien. Harry frunció el ceño.

"Llévasela a alguien que sea un mago o una bruja, a alguien especial. No lo sé… ¿A alguien que pueda ayudarme?", Harry suspiró pero cuando se dio la vuelta Hedwig ya había salido por la ventana, ululando algo que Harry intuyó era una respuesta positiva.

Lo que Harry no había previsto era que Hedwig pudiera tardar tanto en regresar; después de todo, no le había dicho que se quedara en Inglaterra precisamente. Preocupado, deseó que su lechuza estuviera bien. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que desapareció. Harry, que otra vez no tenía nada por hacer, intentó arreglar la radio sin mucho acierto. Por lo menos había limpiado a fondo todo el interior pero había cables sueltos y un hueco circular que no sabía que era pero que, obviamente, faltaba esa pieza. Se tumbó de nuevo en su cama e hizo lo único que podía hacer: pensar.

Pensó en su vida con los Dursley y en cuántos años más tendría que soportarlos antes de irse. Pensó en los años que había pasado ya en Hogwarts y tuvo el presentimiento que los siguientes cursos iban a ser igual de movidos. Luego pensó en el futuro. Era 6 de Julio y todavía quedaban casi 2 meses por salir de Privet Drive número 4. Pensó en las optativas que había elegido, ¿habría hecho bien elegir Adivinación? Él no tenía un hueso vidente en su cuerpo. Quizá sería mejor rectificarlo, por muy fácil que pudiera ser el curso no le serviría de nada. Estaría perdiendo el tiempo y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué pensarían sus padres de verle gandulear en lugar de estar estudiando? De repente se sintió muy avergonzado.

Sus padres estaban muertos y él sabía que Voldemort seguía vivo y quería matarle. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el sacrificio de sus padres? ¡Tendría que estar estudiando! ¿Qué pasaría si él moría? La muerte de sus padres habría sido en vano. Se encontró llorando sin poder contenerse. Lo que tenía claro era que estaba solo, respecto a ayuda adulta, puesto que ni siquiera la Cabeza de Gryffindor, la Profesora McGonagall les había ayudado en primer curso cuando ellos le habían dicho sobre la Piedra Filosofal (estando en lo cierto) y tampoco cuando era obvio que Lockhart era un desastre de Profesor de Defensa. Sin hablar de Snape…

Se encontró más deprimido que nunca. No solamente se había dado cuenta que tenía muy pocos amigos, solo Ron y Hermione eran íntimos amigos, sino que ellos tampoco sabían demasiado de su situación familiar. Por si fuera poco, sus notas eran mediocres y había elegido las optativas fáciles cuando debería estar estudiando algo práctico por muy difícil que fuera. Sin contar los Profesores, todos ellos, parecían darles la espalda, Dumbledore el primero, cuando las cosas se ponían serias. Realmente era un desastre. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué hacer para corregirlo tan rápido como quería.

Con más determinación que nunca, había decidido enviar una carta a la Profesora McGonagall para cambiar Adivinación por Runas Antiguas y coger, además de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia. Las clases muggle no le servirían de nada, habiendo vivido en el mundo muggle toda su vida, y Adivinación estaba totalmente descartada. Cuando pasaron otros 3 días llegó Hedwig. ¡Y tenía una carta y un paquete! Rápidamente la sacó del sobre, que tenía pinta de ser caro y de buena calidad, y desdobló la hoja de pergamino. La letra era femenina y cursiva, nada que ver con su caligrafía.

_"Querido James,_

_Mi segundo nombre es Léa, no creo que nos conozcamos así que también te diré que mi primer nombre es Gabrielle. Tengo 10 años y nací a finales de Enero, en Toulouse, Francia. No hablo ni escribo inglés muy bien así que he tenido que pedir a mi hermana, Fleur, que encante la carta para que puedas leerla (está escrita en francés). Mi familia es pequeña, mis padres eran hijos únicos así que no tengo tíos, pero sí que tengo abuelos y a Fleur, quien acaba de cursar su quinto curso en Beauxbatons. Después de leer sobre tus tíos debo decirte que estuve muy cabreada por ti, claro que primero no podía creer que hubiera recibido una carta de un extraño._

_Mi familia, en según qué círculos, es mal vista porque mi abuela materna es una Veela. Una Veela es una mujer de gran belleza que puede cambiar de forma, debido a la ira, a una especie de humano/pájaro con pico y garras y plumas. Además, las Veelas también pueden lanzar fuego, al ser criaturas muy pasionales, y son más débiles rodeadas de agua. Mi madre es mitad Veela y eso nos hace a Fleur y a mí un cuarto Veela. ¿Te preguntarás por qué estamos mal vistas? Las Veelas también tienen algo llamado 'influencia' que puede atraer a todo tipo de hombres, casados o no, y convertirlos en babeantes babuinos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por impresionarnos. _

_Yo todavía no sé usar mi don, mi madre me explicó que hasta que no cumpliera los 11 años no notaría cambios pero Fleur ha tenido problemas por ser Veela en Beauxbatons. Las chicas piensan que Fleur les robará los novios y los chicos piensan que Fleur está dispuesta a cualquier cosa al ser Veela (¿me entiendes?) así que mi hermana tiene problemas para hacer amigos y nos enviamos bastante correspondencia. Y hablando de correspondencia, no le he enseñado a nadie esta carta pero quizá debería, si lo de Voldemort es cierto. No lo dudo, aquí en Francia mucha gente pensaba que era extraño cómo desapareció sin dejar un cuerpo ni una prueba de su muerte._

_Y cambiando de tema, ¿qué piensas hacer con tus tíos? Por lo que me dices no son los mejores cuidándote. ¿Piensas irte al cumplir la mayoría? ¿Tienes dinero con el que mantenerte? ¿O amigos con los que quedarte? Viendo que no tienes nada que hacer te he enviado un paquete, es un libro, para que te ayude con algo. _

_Es algo extraño, conocernos por carta, pero viendo que me has hablado de cosas personales te contaré que quiero ser sanadora en el futuro y que me gusta volar pero no jugar al Quidditch. No tengo amigos de mi edad porque todos han conocido a Fleur y saben que también soy parte Veela. Estoy algo decepcionada y triste pero ahora te tengo a ti. Mi cabello es rubio, como todas las Veelas, y tengo los ojos azul cielo. Soy bastante baja, cosa que odio, y parezco más joven que mi edad. Mi madre se llama Apolline y mi padre Jean. Me encantan los gatos y tengo miedo de los perros grandes. Mi color favorito es el azul celeste. _

_Mi madre se encarga de nuestro Estado y es la proxy en el Wizenmagot francés mientras que mi padre es Cabeza de uno de los Departamentos del Ministerio. No me he roto ningún hueso en mi vida y siempre lloraba cuando me quitaban los dientes de leche. Cada verano nos vamos una semana a algún lugar, mi familia y yo, para veranear pero pasamos el resto del verano en la villa de mi abuela materna, Violette. Por cierto, odio mi segundo nombre y mi familia me llama Gaby. No sé me ocurre nada más, de momento. _

_Esperando una respuesta impaciente, _

_Gaby"._

Harry leyó varias veces la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gabrielle. Miró a Hedwig y vio que estaba durmiendo. Decidiendo el día entero descansando, sacó el paquete que todavía no había tocado y lo abrió. Allí había un libro pequeño que rezaba _Radios y sus cachivaches, cómo arreglarlos. _Rio y ojeó el libro, tenía muchas ilustraciones y el texto era corto y conciso. Lo apartó y sacó otra hoja en blanco.

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Me ha sorprendido que respondieras pero me alegro. Gracias por el libro, intentaré arreglar la radio con tu ayuda. Perdona por haber escrito tan poco en mi primera carta pero es que no sabía que poner. Bueno, ahí va:_

_Mi tía se llama Petunia y su familia se apellida Dursley. Mi cabello es negro y mis ojos verdes, llevo gafas y mi primo siempre me las ha roto cuando podía. Realmente son un incordio. Antes de saber que era mago había cambiado de color el peluquín de mi maestro de la escuela, encogido un jersey de mi primo que Petunia quería que me pusiera, hice crecer mi cabello en una noche cuando mi tía me lo cortó casi al cero y aparecí en el tejado de la escuela cuando mi primo y sus amigos me perseguían para pegarme. También hice desaparecer un cristal en el zoo y dejé escapar a la serpiente, una Boa. Resulta que puedo entender a las serpientes y hablar con ellas. _

_Los Dursley no me han felicitado nunca y tampoco me han regalado nunca nada. Mi primer regalo fue un jersey de la madre de mi mejor amigo y una capa de invisibilidad que pertenecía a mi padre. Mi mayor deseo es tener una familia propia y dejar a los Dursley. Cuando me preguntaste si tenía dinero, la verdad es que tengo una cámara en Gringotts con montañas de dinero pero no sé si me durará los 7 cursos en Hogwarts como para luego independizarme. Tu familia debe ser rica si tenéis un Estado, ¿qué significa eso, por cierto? _

_Yo no sé qué quiero ser de mayor, nunca me lo he planteado. Ni siquiera sé que profesiones existen en el mundo mágico ni qué cualificaciones necesita cada una. Aun así he decidido pedir a mi Profesora de Hogwarts que me cambia Adivinación por Runas Antiguas y Artimancia. La había cogido porque parecía fácil pero ahora he pensado que, al no ser vidente, no me servirá de nada. Sin contar que me he sentido avergonzado al pensar qué pensarían mis difuntos padres si me estuvieran viendo… _

_Mi Profesor de Pociones me odia y todos los Slytherins, yo soy Gryffindor (nos odiamos ambas Casas) no paran de hacerme fallar en pociones. ¿Te puedes creer que el Profesor me quitó puntos por respirar demasiado fuerte? A veces siento ganas de gritar. No soy tan listo como mi mejor amiga Hermione, que siempre saca las mejores notas a pesar de ser nacida de muggles para la molestia de muchos. Hasta que no me enseñó cómo estructurar mis redacciones no supe cómo hacer mis deberes. Ella parece saberlo todo mientras que yo no sé nada, y eso que yo soy prácticamente nacido de muggles. Yo soy un mestizo. Mi padre era de una familia de magos y mi madre nacida de muggles. _

_Me gusta el color verde esmeralda y el dorado, creo que son una bonita combinación. No me gusta el color plateado a secas y a veces el color rojo me cansa. Odio la ropa de mi primo Dudley con la que visto pero sé que si me pongo otra cosa mis tíos me lo quitarán. No entiendo por qué hablar con serpientes se supone está mal visto. No tengo amigos fuera de Gryffindor y solo hablo a diario con 5 personas, 3 de ellas son más conocidos que amigos, y Hermione y Ron, aunque se lo imaginan, no saben todo lo que te he contado de los Dursley. _

_En primer curso tuvimos a un Profesor de Defensa que tenía a Voldemort en su cabeza, en la parte trasera, bajo un turbante. Al parecer quería robar la Piedra Filosofal que estaba escondida en Hogwarts, en el tercer pasillo. Mis amigos y yo descubrimos que iba a ser robada una noche pero los Profesores no nos creyeron, tuvimos que ir nosotros a detener a Voldemort. Pasamos por un perro de 3 cabezas gigante al que dormimos con música, luego saltamos por un túnel oscuro y caímos en una Enredadera del Diablo, volamos a coger una llave para abrir una puerta cerrada con unas escobas y jugamos al ajedrez mágico siendo nosotros 3 de las piezas. _

_Mi amigo Ron tuvo que sacrificarse para que pudiéramos ganar. Hermione y yo le dejamos inconsciente y vimos que el próximo reto había sido eliminado por Voldemort, eran un par de trols muertos. Luego venía una adivinanza con varias pociones que eran venenos y solo una llevaba al siguiente reto. El problema era que solo podía tomarse la poción uno de los dos, fui yo. Allí estaba Quirrell mirando el Espejo de Erised (del deseo) que mostraba a uno qué más deseaba. Al final la piedra cayó en mi bolsillo por arte de magia y Voldemort supo que mentía. Intentó matarme pero cuando le toqué con las manos le quemé la cara y acabé por matarle sin querer. _

_Ese mismo año entré en el equipo de Quidditch como buscador y ganamos la Copa de la Casa por haber parado a Voldemort. El siguiente año fue igual de movido. Resulta que alguien estaba abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos y dejando salir al monstruo, un basilisco de 30 metros de largo que se movía por las tuberías y que solo yo podía escuchar. Hubo varios petrificados, uno de ellos Hermione, y finalmente encontramos la entrada en el baño de las chicas en el segundo piso. Allí Ron y yo, que íbamos en busca de su hermana menor Ginny, que había sido secuestrada, nos separamos sin querer y acabé solo enfrentado al basilisco. Lo maté con la espada de Gryffindor pero me mordió. Fawkes, el fénix del Director, me curó la herida. _

_Al parecer la cámara estaba siendo abierta por Ginny que tenía un diario maligno propiedad de Voldemort, llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle en verdad (Voldemort es un anagrama) y que le fue dado por Lucius Malfoy. Dobby, el elfo de los Malfoy, había intentado decírmelo pero no supe qué quería; acabé liberándolo de Malfoy cuando salimos de la Cámara. Con el colmillo del basilisco destruí el diario y salió un espectro chillando. Fue horripilante. _

_¡Oh, no! ¡Hedwig fue mi primer regalo! No me acordaba. _

_Esperando respuesta,  
James"._

Revisando su carta y doblándola, la dejó a parte y sacó uno de los trozos de pergamino restantes que tenía. Escribió una carta a McGonagall y fue a despertar a Hedwig pero resultó que ya estaba esperándole con la pata estirada.

"Lleva esto a McGonagall y luego la otra a Gaby, ¿quieres, Hedwig? Descansa en Hogwarts un poco antes de ir a Toulouse", le acarició el pecho Harry a su lechuza. Ella ululó asintiendo, algo que pocas lechuzas hacían, y dejó que le atara las cartas.

Observó cómo se iba apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Como no tenía nada que hacer durante al menos una semana, cogió el libro y se puso a arreglar la radio.

….

Gabrielle frunció el ceño, cada vez más furiosa. A pesar de estar asombrada por las aventuras de James le parecía que su nuevo amigo estaba siendo ignorado y puesto en peligro muy a menudo. Se mordió el labio y se preguntó qué debería hacer. ¿Se lo contaba a sus padres? ¿A Fleur? Leyó sus 2 cartas y vio que no había nada que pudiera incriminar a James así que decidió ir a su hermana. Fleur, no obstante, acabó con el rostro rojo de la ira y con las uñas convirtiéndose en garras. Gabrielle se dio cuenta que quizá había juzgado mal la gravedad del asunto puesto que Fleur le dijo con voz resoluta que iban a llevarle las cartas a sus padres. Ella no se negó, después de todo quería ayudar a James.

"¿Gabrielle, Fleur?", preguntó Apolline desde el jardín, cuando vio sus rostros, estaba plantando algo. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Mama, tienes que leer esto", dijo Fleur de forma brusca y Apolline se quitó los guantes con rostro sorprendido.

Cogió la carta. Apolline Delacour no podía creerse lo que estaba leyendo. Claramente James sufría un caso de abuso y maltrato por parte de sus tíos y nadie en Hogwarts parecía hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para ayudar al chico. Es más, por lo que estaba leyendo podía deducir que los Profesores de Hogwarts le estaban haciendo la vida aún más difícil; negligencia en toda regla. Si sus padres estaban realmente muertos todas sus pertenencias habrían ido a parar a la cámara de Gringotts y eso significaba varias cosas: o bien los padres de James no estaban muertos (le hervía la sangre al pensar que habían mentido a su hijo sobre su muerte), alguien le había robado al pobre chiquillo todas las cosas materiales relacionadas con su familia (una blasfemia), o sus cosas habían ido a parar a la cámara principal (lo que denotaba que James provenía de una familia noble y adinerada y, peor aún, nadie le había informado de ello).

A juzgar por lo que había leído sobre el parentesco de James Apolline se inclinaba más por la tercera opción pero era obvio entonces que si James era rico no estaba recibiendo noticias de su herencia, cosa que le hacía pensar que alguien estaba abusando del chico y no eran precisamente sus tíos maternos. ¿Cómo no había podido ver nadie que James vestía las ropas de su primo? ¿Cómo le habían dejado entrar en Hogwarts, en el mundo mágico, si claramente no sabía nada? ¡Ni siquiera le habían dado una introducción como a su amiga Hermione! Claro que ella parecía saberlo todo, si realmente era tan inteligente como Harry decía debía haber estudiado los libros introductorios que le habían mandado comprar.

Había tantas cosas mal en esa situación que, aun siendo una completa extraña, se vio deseando poder hacer algo. Miró por encima de las hojas a sus hijas y vio que Fleur estaba abrazando a su hermana, todavía furiosa, mientras que Gabrielle parecía muy triste. Sabía que sus hijas no iban a poder olvidar a James y sus problemas así que se dijo que quizá sí que debería hacer algo para resolver la situación. Le pidió a Gabrielle que no redactara su siguiente carta mientras pensaba que hacer, sentada en una hamaca del jardín.

Primero de todo, James tenía problemas de salud debido a los Dursley y nadie estaba ayudándole médicamente. Sabía que si le dejaba malnutrido durante mucho tiempo más quizá afectara a su magia, a su salud y aspecto físico también. James debía ser una persona de estatura baja debido a su escasez de comida y haber dormido 11 años en una alacena. Sin contar las gafas que su primo estaba tan dispuesto a romperle. Viendo las aventuras en las que James parecía ser el protagonista quedarse ciego podía significar su muerte.

Luego estaba el hecho de que James no supiera nada del mundo mágico salvo aquello que iba aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Eso podía arreglarlo rápidamente con unos libros introductorios. ¿Querrían que James no supiera nada de su fortuna? Parecía muy probable. ¿Tendrían los padres de James un testamento? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su mente pero carecía de información. Asintió con determinación y envió a uno de sus elfos domésticos a comprar todo lo necesario para ayudar a James. Pronto sus hijas aparecieron por la puerta, sentándose en el escalón del patio.

"Gabrielle, necesito que le envíes este paquete a tu amigo James, ¿quieres?", dijo con rostro estoico Apolline Delacour.

Gabrielle cogió la caja que su madre le entregaba, del tamaño de una caja de cerillas, y luego escuchó atentamente lo que su madre le recitaba para que pusiera en su carta a James. Al parecer, se dijo con una sonrisa, su madre iba a ayudarle tanto como pudiera y sabía que era una mujer formidable. Tantos años siendo menospreciada por su sangre y casada con alguien tan importante como Jean Delacour le habían enseñado varias cosas. Apolline era una bruja que temer.

….

_"Estimado señor Potter, _

_Aunque su carta fue una sorpresa me alegra que haya pensado en su educación. Le he cambiado con mucho gusto Runas Antiguas por Adivinación y le he añadido Aritmancia, junto con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a sus créditos optativos. _

_Que pase un buen verano,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Profesora de Transfiguración _

_Subdirectora de Hogwarts"._

Corto y conciso. No esperaba otra cosa. Harry suspiró y guardó la nota. Ahora se sentía mucho más aliviado sin saber por qué. Presentía que, de haber seguido con Adivinación habría tenido remordimientos toda su vida. Cambió el dial de la radio que había conseguido reparar conectando varios cables sueltos y poniéndole una pila circular de uno de los relojes rotos de Dudley que había tirados en su cuarto.

"-y les informamos que el peligroso convicto Sirius Black se ha fugado de la prisión. Fue culpado de 13 cargos de asesinato hace exactamente 12 años y es considerado muy peligroso. Si le han visto, llamen al-", Harry volvió a cambiar el dial.

Ahora que podía escuchar música no tenía ganas de oír malas noticias, y encima muggles. Escuchó con la mente en blanco la radio, esperando que Hedwig volviera con una respuesta de Gabrielle. Estaba tardando más de lo habitual. Miró de reojo su baúl de Hogwarts y se dijo que quizá debería estar repasando lo del año anterior, sentía que ya se le había olvidado todo. Con algo de pereza, se levantó y sacó el libro de Encantamientos de primer curso. Ahora que ya estaba en tercero le parecía sobradamente fácil; la teoría que antes le había parecido aburrida y pesada resultó ser de lo más interesante y ligera. ¿Sería así como Hermione se sentía al leer sus tomos de la biblioteca? Si era así entendía por qué pasaba tanto rato leyendo.

Aunque no podía practicar con su varita sí que podía usar un bolígrafo para imitar los movimientos de varita. En menos de una hora y media ya había acabado de practicar los movimientos y se acordaba perfectamente de la teoría, y lo mejor de todo, la entendía. Quizá debería leer los libros antes, y después, de cada curso. Realmente funcionaba. Sin pensarlo, su mano se estiró a por el libro de Transfiguración. Luego el de Pociones, el de Herbología, el de Defensa, el de Historia… Cuando anocheció Harry comió rápidamente el bocadillo que su tía le había hecho y sacó su telescopio. Astrología podía practicarla sin su varita. Antes de quedarse dormido se dio cuenta de lo fácil que eran sus clases si las repasaba con tiempo, incluso Pociones, y de cuán interesante era Historia sin que Binns fuera el interlocutor.

A la mañana siguiente Harry recibió 2 cartas, para su sorpresa. Una era de Gabrielle, y llevaba un pequeño paquete cuadrado, y la otra era de Ron. Era una carta corta junto con un recorte del Diario Profético donde salían en portada la familia Weasley entera, en Egipto. Al parecer el señor Weasley había ganado una lotería en el Ministerio y habían ido a visitar al primogénito, Bill. Ron parecía muy entusiasmado porque también le iban a comprar una nueva varita. Sonrió algo más contento. Sabía que los Weasley necesitaban el dinero así que se alegró que hubieran ganado la lotería ellos.

Con algo más de entusiasmo, sacó la carta de Gabrielle, dejando el paquete para más tarde. Estaba seguro que Gaby le comentaría qué era. Así fue.

_"Querido James,_

_Siento haber tardado algo más en contestar pero al leer tu última carta vi en seguida que algo no iba bien en Hogwarts. Mi madre ha leído tus cartas y ha decidido ayudarte. No te sientas mal o te enfades conmigo por favor, ahora eres mi amigo y no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran como están. _

_Con tu varita, toca el paquete y se agrandará. Ahí encontrarás varias cosas. Lo primero que verás será una pulsera plateada con extraños grabados, son runas. Se llama una pulsera de sanador. Se las ponen los pacientes y el sanador tiene otra conectada a todas las personas enfermas bajo su supervisión. La pulsera, si pasa algo, se calienta. Está diseñada también para ahorrar tiempo. Un sanador puede ver el historial del paciente con un encantamiento sin tener que estar en contacto. Mi madre tiene una amiga que es sanadora así que ella se pondrá la pulsera que conecta con esta; así, aun sin decirle quién eres o dónde vives podrá diagnosticar tu estado de salud y mandarte un remedio. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ponértela en la muñeca izquierda y se ajustará de tamaño. _

_¿Ves el vial de color morado resplandeciente? Tiene una etiqueta que pone 'Reparador 20/20 de visión'. Tómatela antes de ir a dormir, en unas 7 horas tu vista será reparada totalmente. ¡Ya no tendrás que llevar gafas! Tu primo no podrá partírtelas. En la caja también hay un colgante plateado con un león (me dijiste que eras un Gryffindor, ¿no?) es un traslador. Los trasladores te permiten transportarte de un lugar a otro (fuera de guardas anti traslador – como Hogwarts) con una contraseña hablada; la contraseña de este traslador es 'Gringotts Diagon'. Como habrás deducido te deja justamente en la puerta de Gringotts del Callejón Diagon (yo no he estado nunca pero mi padre sí). _

_Es por si necesitas ir a comprar o visitar el banco. Aun así el traslador no te lleva de vuelta a casa, a no ser que tengas otro con las coordenadas de tu habitación o esté encantado de vuelta. Mi madre me dice que es muy necesario que tengas un elfo doméstico. ¡Son de lo más útiles! Pueden limpiar, transportarte de un sitio a otro, arreglar cualquier cosa, cocinar y muchas más cosas. ¿Quizá Dobby pueda ayudarte? Si acepta dile que cuando Gabrielle le llame que aparezca, por favor. Sería mejor que no le dijeses a nadie que Dobby es tu elfo, o que tienes un elfo, para empezar. _

_Mi madre también me ha facilitado libros de introducción al mundo mágico. Hermione ya debió leerlos antes de empezar el primer curso de Hogwarts. ¡No es que seas más tonto o ella más inteligente! ¡Tú no has recibido una introducción como los demás! También hay otro libro que te servirá de mucha ayuda, créeme. Debajo de todo hay varios periódicos, son franceses pero quizá te sirvan, mi madre los ha hechizado para que puedas leerlos. _

_Y dejando de lado la caja, ¿te he dicho ya que me encanta San Valentín pero que nunca lo he celebrado? ¡Imagina el romanticismo! Muchos chicos no entienden lo que es. ¿Lo has celebrado tú estos años en Hogwarts? Por otro lado, odio la música del mundo mágico. Comparada con el mundo muggle es como oír a una banshee cantar una sonata. Si escucho Celestina Warbleck una vez más… Fleur también la odia. Odio las coles de Bruselas y la coliflor, y los espárragos blancos. Adoro la pasta y el salmón. Tendrás que decirme qué prefieres tú. ¿No encuentras la comida inglesa demasiado grasienta? ¡Seguro que ni has oído hablar de una ensalada! Pobre de ti. _

_Los insectos no me disgustan pero prefiero los animales más grandes. No sé por qué pero siempre pienso que cuando duermo pueden entrarme arañas por la boca. Ugh. Fleur dice que es cierto y que de media unas 12 arañas al año nos entran por la boca al dormir. ¿Ves porqué prefiero tenerlos lejos? Encuentro que los girasoles y las margaritas son flores bastante aburridas, me gustan las rosas rojas pero las encuentro demasiado cliché. Las rosas rosas me dejan indiferente y las blancas son demasiado sosas por si solas. Me gustan las combinaciones. Las azaleas son muy bonitas, también los gladiolos y las hortensias, los claveles y los jacintos. _

_Me gustaría vivir en una casa con mucho jardín y lejos de la ciudad, no me gusta el ruido demasiado. Me encantan los estanques con peces de colores. Me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo. Debe haber tantas cosas ahí fuera por ver; siento como si no tuviera tiempo para verlas todas. ¿A ti qué te parece?_

_Con aire soñador, _

_Gaby_

_Pd. En la caja encontrarás otras cosas de menor importancia. Aquí en Francia no usamos plumas sino estilográficas, son mucho más sencillas de usar y escriben igual de bien que cualquier pluma animal"._

Harry estaba estupefacto. No sabía qué pensar. La madre de Gabrielle le estaba ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio, sin conocerle, y ya había hecho mucho más que cualquiera que le conociera. Se puso la pulsera tal y como le indicaba su amiga y brilló un instante antes de encogerse rodeándole la muñeca confortablemente. Sacó las cosas de la caja, observando el vial morado de poción. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que la vista podía ser reparada? Pensando en cuánta gente llevaba gafas en Inglaterra, ¿sería una invención francesa? ¿Valdría mucho la poción? Decidió no pensar en ello demasiado. Otro día ya obtendría respuestas. Ojeó los diarios por encima y apartó aquellos que más le interesaban.

Luego miró los 2 grandes libros que habían sido enviados junto con todo lo demás. Eran _Una introducción al mundo mágico y todo lo que se debe saber_, y el otro se llamaba _Preparación para usar la magia – Porque no todo se aprende en clase_. ¿Había preparación? Ugh, cuántas cosas que no sabía. Leyó la carta otra vez y se preguntó por qué Hermione no le había dicho nada sobre el libro introductorio. Una de dos: o pensaba que ya lo había leído (y creía que su inteligencia era especialmente baja) o realmente sabía que no lo había leído y no le había dicho nada (¿qué motivo tenía Hermione para hacer semejante cosa?).

Se tumbó en la cama mucho más cansado de lo habitual. Todavía faltaba un mes y medio de vacaciones y no sabía si tenía ganas de empezar Hogwarts de nuevo o fugarse.

* * *

**He aquí otra nueva historia que lleva mucho, pero que mucho, tiempo cociéndose en mi cabeza (y en el ordenador). Soy amante de las parejas no canon de Harry Potter, ya lo veis. **

**Ahora que he acabado con mi otra historia, El Legendario Potter, y he vuelto a continuar Chimaera (que colgaré el siguiente capítulo mañana o el lunes a más tardar), me permito colgar esta nueva historia que ya tengo a punto de finalizar en el portátil. Podéis esperar con toda seguridad un capítulo cada fin de semana. **

**R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


	2. Confusión total

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en photobucket, en el álbum "Una Carta de Amor".

* * *

**2**

**Confusión total**

"Aquí tiene señor Harry", le informó el elfo doméstico. Era Dobby, que había aceptado casi saltando de alegría trabajar para él.

Al parecer Dobby había querido trabajar en Hogwarts para estar cerca de Harry ya que él no le había ofrecido acoger a Dobby como su elfo. Harry no sabía, y suponía que Hermione tampoco, que los elfos domésticos necesitaban la magia de un amo para seguir existiendo. En biología su relación con los magos y brujas sería llamada simbiótica, donde ambos se benefician asociándose: Dobby seguía vivo gracias a su magia y Harry recibía los servicios de Dobby. Por lo menos había conseguido que el elfo le dejara de llamar el Gran Harry Potter.

Examinó con una sonrisa los antiguos raídos y grandes pantalones de su primo y vio que ahora parecían mucho más nuevos, con menos agujeros y de su talla. Eran la última prenda que Dobby le había arreglado, junto con las zapatillas, que ahora se mantenían unidas sin necesidad de usar cinta aislante. Dobby también le traía raciones de comida de la familia de Gabrielle, ya que no podía cocinar en casa de los Dursley para él, y las pociones de la amiga de la madre de Gaby para curar todos sus problemas físicos. Su vista ya había sido reparada y sus huesos, gracias a la poción _Crece Huesos _que Madame Pomfrey el año pasado le había dado también habían sido regenerados (Lockhart había servido para algo, después de todo).

No obstante, su malnutrición iba a tardar varias semanas en desaparecer. Tendría que tomarse 2 pociones por día, una por el medio día y una antes de dormir, siempre después de comer, y aun así llegaría Setiembre y todavía estaría tomando pociones un par de semanas más. Eso significaba cerca de 110 viales de poción de sabor asqueroso. Si no fuera porque su salud estaba en juego no se las habría tragado. Gabrielle le había asegurado, palabras de su madre seguro, que al acabar el tratamiento se habría recuperado totalmente. Eso significaba que ganaría peso, musculatura, altura y que su piel dejaría de ser tan pálida y casi enfermiza. También le habían dado una crema regeneradora, para sus cicatrices, que debería ponerse después de ducharse cada día. No sabía si su cicatriz en forma de rayo desaparecería pero rezó para que sí.

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Gracias por todo lo que tu madre, su amiga y tú habéis hecho. No sé cómo agradecéroslo. ¡Mi visión es perfecta ahora! Y Dobby, como sabrás, ha aceptado a ser mi elfo doméstico. De momento mi habitación está impecable y toda la ropa parece que fue comprada para mí en lugar de para la orca de mi primo. Hedwig está algo enfadada, creo que sabe que con Dobby ahora las cartas no las tendrá que llevar ella. Mi pobre lechuza, creo que se las daré a Hedwig igualmente. No tengo a nadie más con quién hablar, en cualquier caso. _

_¿Sabes que Sirius Black también sale en las noticias muggle? Dobby ha arreglado todos los aparatos y juguetes de Dudley y ahora puedo ver la televisión sin que los Dursley se den cuenta. Lo escuché hace días en la radio pero ahora sé que Sirius Black es realmente un mago, a juzgar por el periódico que me enviasteis. ¿Qué hace en las noticias muggle entonces? El caso es que me suena su nombre y no sé de qué. _

_Hablando de los libros que me enviasteis. He empezado a leer la introducción. No sé si estar furioso o aliviado, así que me decidiré por ambos. ¡Cómo demonios iba a enterarme de todo este tipo de cosas! ¿¡Por qué nadie me las ha dicho!? De solo pensar en lo idiota que debí parecer estos 2 últimos cursos… Me hierve la sangre. Por lo menos ahora empiezo a saber cosas que antes se me escapaban. ¡Con razón Hermione parece siempre saber tanto! Debe haber memorizado este libro hasta la última letra. _

_Todavía tengo tiempo para leer el otro libro pero parece interesante, definitivamente usaré el hechizo para proteger mi caldero de intrusiones externas. ¡Ya verás Malfoy cuando los ojos de salamandra vayan a parar a su caldero! Aun así estoy seguro que Snape conseguirá culparme a mí. Tengo que replantearme una estrategia para que no me puedan incriminar. ¿Y si me siento delante de todo? Tendré que pensarlo más a fondo. Sabes, he estado practicando y leyendo los libros de los cursos anteriores. Encuentro que ahora los entiendo mucho mejor. Estoy deseando que McGonagall nos envíe ya la lista de libros; si pudiera comprarlos antes podría prepararme las clases mucho mejor._

_¿Me podría decir tu hermana algunos libros para mejorar en Pociones? Me temo que en esa área soy horrible. O de cualquier asignatura, libros que crea que son importantes. Me estoy dando cuenta que aquí en Hogwarts tienes que espabilarte tu solo. O al menos en mi caso. También voy a intentar hacer más amistades. Es decir, ya hablo con Neville, Seamus y Dean pero podría intentar conectar más con ellos. Conocer gente de otras Casas, quizá no Slytherin pero hay Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Siento que estoy demasiado confinado en Gryffindor. _

_Gracias también por el traslador. Todavía no lo necesito, si es que no quiero fugarme de los Dursley, pero seguro que me servirá en un futuro. Empiezas Beauxbatons el año que viene, ¿no? ¿Cómo es la escuela? Hogwarts es un castillo enorme de estilo gótico con varias torres, una es los dormitorios de mi Casa, y con un gran lago. También hay el Bosque Prohibido. Allí viven centauros y acromántulas; ¡una incluso habla! Es muy divertido explorar el castillo pero estoy deseando poder ir a Hogsmeade, es una villa cerca del castillo. Desde tercero podemos ir así que McGonagall nos enviará un pase para que los adultos lo firmen. _

_Sé que Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, va a venir unos días de visita así que se lo pediré a cambio de portarme bien. Quién sabe, a lo mejor me lo firma sin más (soñar despierto es gratis). Esa mujer siempre está insultándome, y a mis padres. ¿Te puedes creer que mis tíos me mintieron diciéndome que mis padres eran unos borrachos sin trabajo que murieron en un accidente de coche? Nada tiene que ver con la realidad, por eso, pero ahora me cuesta creer que yo les creyese, viendo cómo me tratan. _

_Cambiando de tema. A mí me gustan las flores también. Parece que a ti te gustan las flores con pétalos grandes, ¿te habías dado cuenta? Las rosas rojas son un clásico pero no he tenido oportunidad de regalárselas a nadie. No he celebrado San Valentín tampoco pero es que hasta ahora no me ha gustado nadie de esa manera. Supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de que los chicos somos poco románticos. Creo que yo me considero romántico, ahora que lo pienso. Ser romántico es saber expresar los sentimientos de una forma bonita, ¿no? Supongo que si tuviera una novia me gustaría que supiera la que quiero. Los Dursley nunca me dicen que me aprecian, ellos me odian, así que imagino que viene de ahí lo de ser romántico… _

_A mí también me gustaría viajar. No he salido nunca del país. Bueno, a Escocia, pero eso sigue siendo parte del Reino Unido. ¿Has viajado ya a muchos lugares? Aun así tengo otras prioridades como buscarme un lugar que vivir para cuando deje a los Dursley. Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que estar con ellos si todos somos miserables. Además, sé que los Weasley me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos todo el verano. Ugh, estoy confuso de tantas cosas que ni sé por dónde empezar._

_Y cambiando de tema. Te diré que me gusta la lluvia pero solo si estoy dentro de un lugar bien caliente y para nada húmedo. Me gusta mirar al fuego de la chimenea, preferiblemente sin que nadie me agobie hablando. Me gustan las alfombras para poder andar descalzo o sentarme delante de la chimenea, como te dije. Prefiero el clima de verano aunque la festividad en sí no me guste (a menos que no esté con los Dursley). He escuchado de varios chicos de mi vecindario sobre una discoteca en Londres, me gustaría ir aunque fuera una vez con mis amigos; ¡imagina la cara de Ron! También me gustaría que Voldemort muriera de un infarto y yo no tuviera que hacer nada para volver a pararle los pies. _

_Me gustaría que Dumbledore fuera menos frustrante y me dijera la verdad cuando yo le pregunto cosas. También me encantaría que gente como Hermione no fuera discriminada por ser nacida de muggles y que Draco Malfoy perdiera todo para saber cómo nos sentimos los demás sin ser 'niños de papá'. Me gustaría también encontrar el amor y que fuera para siempre. Odio la traición y la infidelidad, no sé si podría perdonar a alguien si me engañara. Después de lo de mis padres y con los Dursley… _

_Totalmente confuso y frustrado, _

_James_

_Pd. La comida inglesa me gusta pero hasta ahora no había probado otra cosa. Dile a vuestro chef que es un genio y gracias"._

"Hedwig, aquí tienes, chica", le dijo Harry y la cabeza de la lechuza dio una vuelta de 180 grados para mirarle. Ululó. "Llévasela a Gabrielle, ¿vale?"

Harry se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir y recordó con una maldición que debía tomarse su poción. Menos mal que Dobby le traía también agua. Se durmió sin darse cuenta, con los ojos pesados de escribir y leer en plena noche ayudado únicamente por la lámpara del escritorio. No quería que los Dursley supieran que estaba despierto; bastante bien se habían ignorado mutuamente hasta ahora.

Al acabar la semana Hedwig todavía no había vuelto de Toulouse así que Harry se había concentrado totalmente en el libro introductorio. Cuando lo acabó se quedó musitando en silencio varios capítulos del libro. El capítulo sobre las familias Fundadoras (del Wizenmagot) le dio a entender que había varias familias que tenían asientos en la cámara. Al ser el libro un libro generalizado, y no del Reino Unido, Harry no sabía qué familias eran pero estaba seguro que Malfoy era un apellido francés. ¿Quería decir eso que los Malfoy, una familia muy rica, no era parte de los Fundadores? Se quedó pensando en ello un rato más.

Cuando recibió la carta de Gabrielle ya se había hecho de noche.

_"Querido James, _

_No hace falta que nos des las gracias. Lo hicimos con mucho gusto. En la parte de atrás encontrarás una lista de libros que Fleur recomienda que compres, tal y como me preguntaste, y también encontrarás un pergamino enrollado. Es el informe de la amiga de mi madre. Al parecer ha detectado algo en ti que no puede leer la pulsera; dice que no sabe qué es. De momento no se puede hacer nada. De lo demás dice que vas en buen camino y que sea lo que sea no te está afectando físicamente. Darla, la sanadora, se pregunta cómo es posible que Madame Pomfrey no le dijera al Director Dumbledore de tu ficha médica si es que tantas veces has estado en la enfermería. _

_En cuanto a la introducción… No sé qué decirte, a mí me parece muy sospechoso. ¿Sabes quién te dejó con tus tíos? No puedo creer que tus padres dejaran en su testamento que te quedaras con tus tíos, con lo horribles que son. Sobre lo de Sirius Black mi madre dice que fue él quien traicionó a los Potter. ¿Le conoces? A Harry Potter. Pobre, su padrino resultó ser el traidor. Aun así mi padre dice que el Ministerio inglés lo tapó todo muy rápido, ni siquiera se hizo público su juicio cuando todos querían saber por qué traicionó a los Potter, los que derrotaron a Voldemort. _

_Sobre lo de independizarte. ¿Tus padres no te dejaron su antigua casa? Tendrás que ir a Gringotts para ver su testamento pero debió ser leído pocos días después de la muerte de tus padres. Si no eras consciente de ello alguien debió hacerlo por ti. Si la casa ya estaba totalmente pagada es tuya y nadie puede quitártela por muchos años que hayan pasado. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué tienes que quedarte con los Dursley pero espero que ahora estés menos aburrido. _

_A mí también me gusta el clima cálido y no me gusta la lluvia. Las bufandas las encuentro a veces sofocantes y me encantan los guantes con piel en el interior aunque no me gusta hacer nada con guantes puestos. Me gusta ayudar a mi madre con el jardín y odio tener que recoger mi cuarto cuando está totalmente desordenado. Me gustan las botas altas y odio las bailarinas. Me gustan las joyas poco ostentosas (¿quién quiere llevar pendientes con un diamante del tamaño de un huevo?); prefiero los zafiros a los rubís, los diamantes a las esmeraldas, y el oro blanco al oro dorado. Tengo 2 agujeros de pendiente en cada oreja y me gustaría tener un tatuaje mágico. _

_Me gusta la música clásica para relajarme pero también me gusta el rock 'n 'roll. Me gustaría hablar muchos idiomas pero soy pésima con ellos. Me gustaría aprender a bailar salsa o algún baile latino. Soy bastante buena con la gimnasia rítmica; cuando entre en Beauxbatons me apuntaré al club de gimnasia y así me mantendré en forma. ¿Qué clubs hay en Hogwarts? He escuchado de Fleur que tiene un coro. ¿Sabes cantar? Yo sí que canto aunque prefiero hacerlo estando sola. Pintando soy algo mediocre si me lo tengo que inventar de la nada pero soy capaz de hacer una imitación de algo muy buena. Un día hice un retrato de una foto de Fleur. _

_Me gusta el helado de vainilla y el de chocolate, odio el de fresa. No me gustan los sabores raros aunque no los he probado (supongo que debería antes de juzgarlos visualmente). No me gusta la grasa de la carne, es la textura lo que odio de muchas comidas. El picante no lo soporto y me gusta el sabor ácido, pero no el amargo. Me gustan mucho los perfumes y tengo una gran colección. _

_Con aroma de bergamota y rosas,_

_Gaby"._

…Harry se desmayó. Cuando volvió en sí le dolía la cabeza. Vio que estaba tumbado en el suelo y que su mano tenía cogida fuertemente la carta de Gabrielle. De repente se acordó de todo. Sirius Black, el traidor de los Potter. Leyó la carta nuevamente, como solía hacer siempre, y sintió una ira horrible desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, era el traidor. Abrió el baúl violentamente y escarbó en busca de su álbum de fotografías. Allí estaban, de jóvenes, su padre y sus amigos. Eran 4; su padre, una copia suya con ojos de marrón dorado, un chico con ojos marrón ambarino y cabello rubio oscuro, otro chico bajo con entradas y rechoncho y, finalmente, él… Sirius Black. Con razón le sonaba, su cabello negro y ojos grises. Cogió la fotografía, una de las que se había despegado de tanto mirar el álbum, y la giró.

_"Los Merodeadores: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Aquí tienes Remus, se la pedí a Frank. Lily",_ leyó él.

Hagrid le había dicho que había pedido fotografías a los amigos de sus padres; ésta había sido de Remus Lupin y se la había regalado su madre. Ahora encajaban más piezas de su puzle. Con razón le sonaba el nombre de Sirius Black al haberlo escuchado por la radio. Había leído este mensaje de su madre en Hogwarts, el primer año cuando recibió el regalo de Hagrid. Y Hagrid, que no podía usar la magia, las había pegado con una poción (bastante mala, por cierto). Cerró los ojos, muy cansado. Cuando los abrió tuvo una idea de genio. Volvió a abrir el álbum y, con mucho cuidado y nerviosismo, empezó a sacar todas las fotografías del álbum. ¿Habría más mensajes tras éstas? Contó cerca de 50 fotografías. Empezó a girarlas, una tras otra y, para su grata sorpresa, vio que algunas, pocas, tenían escritura tras ellas.

"Prongs en su despedida de soltero acompañado de Padfoot y Wormtail.",

"Lily y Alice, séptimo curso.",

"Moony tras la luna llena acompañado por Padfoot.",

"Harry y su peluche favorito junto a Lily en Potter's Hill.",

"La recepción de boda: Amelia junto con Padfoot, Lily y su nuevo marido, Prongs.",

Le dio la vuelta a las fotografías sorprendido. Su padre y sus amigos tenían un grupo secreto con motes secretos. ¿Los Merodeadores? Tenía la sensación que una vez escuchó a George y Fred susurrar algo de eso. Prongs obviamente era su padre y Padfoot era Sirius Black, el que acompañaba a esa tal Amelia. Entonces Moony tenía que ser Remus Lupin, quien dio las fotografías, y Wormtail Peter Pettigrew. Había una cosa que le había llamado la atención. Remus Lupin acompañado por Sirius Black tras la luna llena. Si no hubiera leído el libro introductorio, capítulo 3 de criaturas mágicas, no lo habría sospechado pero ahora que lo sabía, ¿sería Remus Lupin un hombre lobo? Eso explicaría por qué era llamado Moony… Moon.

Si pudiera decirle su verdadero nombre a Gabrielle estaba seguro que ella podría ayudarle, pero como no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todavía, se sentó en la silla mirando las fotografías. Pensar se le daba bien, sobre todo si era para resolver algo que le interesara. Miró detenidamente todas las fotografías donde salía Remus Lupin y descubrió que, en algunas de primer plano, Lupin tenía cicatrices en la cara. No había visto un solo mordisco pero era posible que fueran hechas al haberse transformado. El libro introductorio había sido muy explícito explicando qué pasaba si los hombres lobos eran encerrados durante su transformación. Suponía que si Dumbledore había dejado que un hombre lobo viviera en Hogwarts también le habría preparado un lugar para transformarse sin que los otros alumnos corrieran peligro.

Aun así, los apodos eran algo curioso. Si Moony estaba pensado viendo que Lupin era un hombre lobo, ¿qué sentido tenían Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail? Cornamenta… ¿algo con cuernos? Padfoot era algo relacionado con las almohadillas y la pata, literalmente, es decir, o un perro o un gato o algo que tuviera almohadillas. Colagusano por otra parte no daba muchas pistas. ¿Un animal con cola de gusano? Se quedó meditando sobre ello varios minutos cuando de repente lo supo: ¡una rata! Había visto la cola de Scabbers muchas veces. Aun así, se le escapaba algo muy importante. Suspiró cuando notó un dolor de cabeza y tomó su vial de poción antes de irse a dormir.

….

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Siento haber tardado en contestar. He leído ya ambos libros que me enviasteis y pienso comprar los que tu hermana me ha recomendado. Una lástima que no pueda leerlos antes de empezar Hogwarts. _

_He leído el informe de Darla pero hay trozos que no tienen sentido para mí. Aun así no sé qué puede estar interfiriendo con el encantamiento. En cuanto a Madame Pomfrey… Ahora que lo pienso nunca me ha preguntado nada sobre mi salud o me ha diagnosticado, creo. _

_Quien me dejó en casa de los Dursley fue Dumbledore, me lo dijo Hagrid cuando me vino a buscar al mudarnos. Y, ahora que también lo pienso, es un poco extraño todo. El Director de la escuela me deja con los Dursley y, si Pomfrey le ha dicho a alguien sobre mi caso, es al Director, que es Dumbledore. Lo que supone que él tiene que saber cómo me tratan los Dursley. Sigo estando tan confuso… ¿Es que no tengo yo un padrino o una madrina? Si mi madre conocía bien a su hermana no creo que le hubiera dado mi custodia. _

_¿Si tú tuvieras un apodo relacionado con un animal qué te sugeriría? Tengo un rompecabezas que resolver pero eso no consigo entenderlo. Mi padre se apodaba Prongs y tenía un amigo íntimo llamado Moony que sé que fue un hombre lobo. Sé que tiene algo que ver pero cómo… Hoy he descubierto Sirius Black fue amigo de mis padres; salen en varias fotografías juntos. Con razón recordaba haberle visto. ¡Lo vi en mi álbum! Al parecer Sirius Black estaba en Gryffindor con mis padres._

_Y hablando de otra cosa. Hoy ha llegado tía Marge. Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que llamarle así, no es mi tía. Se parece mucho a tío Vernon; es grande horizontalmente, con un cuello corto, ojos chiquitines y bigote. Se ha traído a su perro, Ripper, seguro que para hacerme la vida imposible. Tuve que cargar con su pesado equipaje yo solo hasta la habitación de invitados que, desgraciadamente, está al lado de la mía. Tendré que improvisar unos tapones con papel de cocina. Los Dursley ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que mi ropa está hecha a medida ahora, son muy poco observadores. _

_Sea como sea, Marge se va a quedar unos 4 días así que tendré que aguantarla. Si todo va bien tío Vernon me firmará la autorización para Hogsmeade. Será divertido salir del castillo más a menudo. También he recibido ya la lista de cosas para comprar, supongo que ya mismo iré a por ellas. Me pregunto qué cara pondrá Ron cuando le diga que he dejado Adivinación por Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. ¡Seguro que le da un ataque!_

_A mí no sé qué joyas me gustan pero bueno, no soy una chica así que tampoco me he planteado ponerme pendientes. No obstante, eso del tatuaje mágico me ha gustado. ¿Dónde los hacen? ¿Cuánto cobran? ¿Qué tienen de especial? Igualmente, hasta los 17 años no podría hacérmelo sin permiso… Y hablando de años, acabo de enterarme que las notas que cuentan en mi expediente académico son las de quinto y séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Según el libro Beauxbatons tiene los exámenes en sexto y séptimo, ¿no? Prefiero el método de Hogwarts en eso. Sea como sea, eso quiere decir que mis notas hasta ahora no me afectarán. Tengo previsto estudiar a fondo para los OWLs y los NEWTs._

_A mí me gusta mucho el helado, intento probar un nuevo sabor cada vez que voy al Callejón Diagon. Creo que esta vez probaré menta con limón. ¡Gracias de nuevo por la comida! Me he medido esta misma mañana y he crecido. ¡Ahora mido 1.68! No me puedo creer que haya crecido 7 centímetros en tan solo unas semanas. Por lo visto mis padres debían ser bastante altos. Tía Petunia mide más de 1.70 y sé que mi padre le sacaba una cabeza a mi madre._

_Y cambiando de tema. A mí me gustaría aprender a tocar algún instrumento. El violín o el piano no estaría mal. Yo no canto pero es que no lo he probado nunca. Respecto a los clubs en Hogwarts… ¡Ahora me entero que hay clubs! Tendré que comprar Hogwarts, una historia y leerlo. Merlín sabe que Hermione ha intentado que me lo lea estos 2 años. Si hay alguno que me interese quizá me uno. Le preguntaré a la Profesora McGonagall nada más llegar. _

_Me gustaría aprender a combatir; tuvimos clases de duelo el año pasado pero fueron una basura. También me gustaría aprender idiomas, como tú. Quizá podamos ayudarnos con el francés y el inglés respectivamente. Me gustaría también ver si la casa de mis padres sigue en pie. Creo que visitaré Gringotts para ver el testamento, al menos. Veo que tendría que haberme responsabilizado antes o preguntar; también podrían haberme dicho mis Profesores, que se supone conocían a mis padres, qué hacer…_

_Cansado, algo más contento y aburrido, _

_James"._

Gabrielle dejó la carta de James algo más sonriente. Le gustaba saber que a su amigo le iban mejor las cosas. Miró el calendario y vio que hoy debía ser el último día de visita, contando que Hedwig tardaba 3 días en traer la carta desde Surrey a Toulouse. Esperaba que le fuera bien. Sacó un pergamino nuevo y su estilográfica personalizada que Fleur le había comprado esas navidades. Sabía que su hermana, y su madre, esperarían respuestas sobre la carta de James así que no se demoró en escribir una respuesta.

_"Querido James, _

_Estoy segura que pronto tendrás respuesta si vas a Gringotts. Los duendes no mienten a sus clientes, sobre todo si éstos son cordiales y educados con ellos. Le diré a Darla lo que me has dicho, a ver si puede averiguar algo más. ¡Me alegro de tu mejora! Pues sí que has crecido._

_Respecto a tu rompecabezas… Bueno, normalmente los apodos entre amigos siempre tienen un significado muy importante. Por el secretismo, la amistad y todo eso. Yo recuerdo que tenía uno con mi hermana hace años, ni siquiera mis padres sabían por qué nos llamábamos así pero para Fleur y para mí era un lazo más entre nosotras. A lo mejor a tu padre le gustaban los animales con cuernos o es el animal del escudo de su Familia. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, a raíz de ser uno de los amigos de tu padre un hombre lobo, decidieron apodarse con términos de una misma categoría: animales o criaturas mágicas._

_Hablando de tu 'tía' Marge. Hoy es el último día de su visita, ¿no? ¿Te han firmado el permiso? Espero que sí. La verdad es que has descrito a un hombre en lugar de una mujer, realmente hay gente que tiene un autoestima muy elevada. ¿Tanto le cuesta perder peso? Ya no es por su físico sino por su salud, siendo muggle puede darle un infarto en cualquier momento. Aunque viendo cómo te trata… ¿He sido demasiado malvada pensando en su muerte como un beneficio? Realmente a veces carezco de moral. No dudaría en matar por mí familia. _

_Por otro lado, me alegro de que tengas tiempo para mejorar tus notas. Hubiera sido una pena que por culpa de otros tus calificaciones sufrieran. Aun así tú también tienes que esforzarte y sé que puedes. ¿Has pensado ya en qué te gustaría ser al acabar Hogwarts? Ya me dirás a qué club te unes si tienes tiempo. Tendrás que contarme más de tus amigos de Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione son tus mejores amigos, ¿no?_

_Sabes lo que estaba pensando James, para que ganaras un dinero: en el basilisco. Si lo has matado tú solo puedes cogerlo y venderlo a los duendes, te lo has ganado mágicamente. Hay leyes de caza para eso, ¿sabías? Los basiliscos son muy raros y cuanto más antiguos son mayor es la fortuna que te pagan por ellos. Además, tardan meses en descomponerse debido a su piel tan resistente así que quizá te sirva. Podrías venderlo al Ministerio pero te aseguro que el negocio será más seguro y menos complicado con los duendes. _

_Siento que la carta sea tan corta pero tengo que prepararme para ir a visitar a mi abuela._

_Con algo de reticencia, _

_Gaby"._

Gabrielle le dio la carta a Hedwig, que estaba despierta nuevamente, y vio cómo se iba batiendo sus alas. Miró sus cosas encima de su cama y con algo de cansancio se levantó de su silla frente al escritorio. Cogió una maleta con encantamientos expansibles dentro y empezó a doblar las cosas. Por lo menos el lugar a donde iba estaba más cerca de James y su correspondencia tardaría menos en llegarle. Apareció Fleur por la puerta de su habitación con su maleta ya hecha.

"¿Gabrielle? ¿Has recibido respuesta ya de James?", preguntó. Toda la familia se había interesado por su nuevo amigo aun sin conocerle, ni ella misma, en persona.

"Sí, le he enviado una respuesta y todo", contestó y cerró la bolsa tirando de los cordones negros.

Gabrielle siguió a su hermana, hablando con ella sin mucho interés. Lo cierto es que hablar de Hogwarts con James le había recordado que faltaban 2 años para que empezara Beauxbatons. James estaría demasiado atareado con sus nuevas optativas como para hablarse tanto como hasta ahora y cuando ella empezara el colegio James estaría en quinto curso en Hogwarts, lo que significaba año de exámenes para él. ¿Perderían el hábito que habían creado hacía un mes? Lo cierto es que le había gustado tener un amigo por carta, aun sin conocerse, era misterioso y excitante y James parecía genuino.

También, para qué mentirse, le preocupaba que James le hubiera mentido en algo pero rápidamente lo descartó enfadándose consigo misma. James no le había pedido nada, en ningún momento, y tampoco conocía su apellido. Había sido su lechuza la que se le había aparecido, por sorpresa de ambos, y ya está. Eso no impedía que se sintiera nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si decidían conocerse en persona? ¿Caería James bajo su influjo? Sería terrible porque James estaba empezando a gustarle como un verdadero amigo. Su mejor amigo, en realidad, ya que no tenía otros amigos más que Fleur, que era su hermana y casi 7 años mayor que ella.

"Agarraos fuerte, niñas", les dijo su padre y todos tocaron la cuerda.

Sintió una sensación en su estómago y a los minutos aparecieron en la costa. A pesar de no gustarles mucho el agua sí que apreciaban la playa y su abuela prefería un lugar tranquilo que la ciudad. Como ya era de noche, Gabrielle fue directa a la cama sin rechistar. Su hermana estaba diciéndole a su madre aquello más importante de la carta de James así que no tenía nada más que hacer salvo esperar una respuesta. Esperó y esperó. Pasaron 6 días, luego 7, luego 8, luego 9… Cada día estaba más nerviosa y preocupada, ¿y si los Dursley le habían hecho algo malo a su amigo? A juzgar por cómo le trataban les creía capaz de todo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a llamar a Dobby para preguntarle sobre James, apareció Hedwig. Llevaba una carta en sus talones como de costumbre y Gabrielle suspiró aliviada.

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar pero algo ha pasado. Me he escapado de los Dursley. Desde que llegó Marge me dejaron salir de mi habitación más rato que para ducharme e ir al baño, solamente para que les hiciera la comida y para que Marge no viera que me tenían encerrado. Fue una pesadilla. ¿Puedes creer que la muy gorda estúpida dijo que mi madre era una perra y que yo como su cachorro débil debería haber sido ahogado? Me enfadé tanto que la inflé. Y salió volando. Mientras tanto yo cogí todas mis cosas y me fui. Como habrás deducido no tengo el pase firmado para Hogsmeade._

_Mientras intentaba pensar qué hacer me encontré con un enorme perro negro, parecía un grim. Nos quedamos mirando en mitad de la calle desierta, en plena noche, y tuve una revelación. No te lo puedo decir, de momento, pero ahora me estoy replanteando muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que creo que Prongs era el nombre animal de mi padre porque él era un animago. Acompañaba a su amigo hombre lobo a correr en las lunas llenas. Obviamente era un animal con cuernos. Ahora que sé algo más íntimo de mis padres, algo que poca gente sabe, me gustaría seguir sus pasos. Me informaré de cómo hacerlo._

_De cualquier manera, usé el traslador para ir al Callejón Diagon y allí me hospedé en la posada del Caldero Chorreante. Allí me encontré a gente del Ministerio y me dijeron que ya habían deshincado a Marge; no es que me importara mucho. Lo mejor de todo es que al día siguiente pude ir a comprar los libros de tercer curso. ¡Ya he empezado a leerlos! Runas es muy interesante, casi como aprender un idioma nuevo pero con propiedades mágicas, y Aritmancia es como las matemáticas muggle; creo que tendré algo de ventaja en esa clase. El libro de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas no sé cómo abrirlo, he tenido que atarlo con un cinturón después de que me mordiera. _

_Como sabía que estarías preocupada he decidido enviarte la carta lo antes posible. Hoy voy a ir a Gringotts a hablar del testamento de mis padres y de la venta del basilisco. También iré a comprar los libros que Fleur me recomendó (ahora me he acordado al ver tus cartas), una vez más gracias. Sé que el de pociones me servirá mucho, como mínimo. _

_Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, _

_James"._

…..

Harry decidió no tomarse más helado por el momento. Desde hacía 4 días se sentía como una montaña rusa de emociones. Ir a Gringotts había resultado ser la mejor decisión de su vida, de momento. No solamente los duendes habían acordado comprarle el basilisco (le habían dado un traslador para que lo colocara en la criatura muerta para transportarlo a Gringotts. Allí lo trocearían, lo pesarían y valorarían su precio) sino que también había podido comprobar que sus padres tenían un testamento. No obstante, hasta que no fuera mayor de edad, o se emancipara, no podría abrirlo. Había sido congelado por alguien en el Ministerio. Decir que estaba iracundo hubiera sido un eufemismo.

No obstante, una vez se calmó, Harry preguntó al duende qué tendría que hacer para emanciparse. Al parecer no podría emanciparse hasta haber pasado sus exámenes de quinto curso o haberlos cursado independientemente en el Ministerio. Después de eso podría ponerse el anillo de su Familia que sí, _sí _era una de las Fundadoras, y tenía título y _Estado… _Los duendes le informaron que, al ser el último Potter y menor de edad, sus cuentas y todo su Estado habían sido congelados temporalmente. Es decir, sus acciones seguían teniendo beneficios pero él no podía saber en qué empresas su familia había invertido ni podía ir a las otras cámaras de Gringotts de los Potter. La única que podía tocar era su cuenta fiduciaria que estaba pensada para menores de edad, como él, y que era rellenada con 5.000 galeones al año de la cámara principal.

Viendo que no tenía nada que hacer hasta pasar los OWLs intentó pensar en positivo. Eso significaba que solo tendría que pasar un par de veranos más en casa de los Dursley y, viendo que tenía tanto dinero, podía cambiarlo a libras y quedarse el verano entero en un hotel. Lo que tenía claro era que no iba a volver a ese calabozo; había hecho bien en guardar todas sus cosas dentro del baúl cada noche (por si Ron volvía a rescatarle de forma improvista).

Siguió pensando en el perro negro… Padfoot. Si su padre era un animago, sus amigos Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew también lo eran. Peter una rata y Sirius un perro. Un perro negro y enorme con aspecto de grim. Si Sirius Black había traicionado a sus padres a lo mejor había escapado de Azkaban para matarle a él, eso explicaría qué hacía Black en Privet Drive. Sin embargo… Se habían quedado mirando, durante casi 5 minutos, a menos de 2 metros de distancia y Black no había hecho nada por herirle. Cada vez que recordaba el encuentro se daba cuenta que había cosas que no encajaban. ¿Cómo sabía Black dónde vivía?

Las únicas personas que sabían dónde vivía eran Dumbledore, Hagrid, los Weasley y Hermione. No se imaginaba a alguno de ellos diciéndole al traidor de los Potter dónde vivía él; a menos que uno de ellos quisiera matarle. Sin embargo los Weasley le habían rescatado de los Dursley, Hermione le había salvado la vida en el primer partido de Quidditch de su vida y Hagrid era obvio que malas intenciones no tenía: no podía guardar un secreto. Eso le dejaba Dumbledore y la verdad es que las cosas pintaban mal para él. Había sido Dumbledore quien le dejó con sus tíos, Dumbledore tenía que saber de su maltrato, y también de sus aventuras de vida o muerte en Hogwarts… Por no hablar que Dumbledore, según había leído en uno de los diarios franceses, era Cabeza del Wizenmagot. Cualquiera que hubiera congelado el testamento de sus padres tendría que haberlo hecho con la aprobación del Cabeza del Wizenmagot y el Ministro.

Leyendo el libro donde él aparecía y que Hermione le había comentado nada más encontrarse en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que el anterior Ministro ya había muerto. Fudge no había estado en ese puesto cuando sus padres murieron hasta un par de años más tarde. Dumbledore, no obstante, seguía gozando del mismo puesto que antaño. Todo era tan confuso… sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, de tanto pensar y del cabreo que todavía tenía.

Como no podía hacer nada, sacó sus nuevos libros y se dedicó a estudiar. Faltaba una semana para empezar Hogwarts y no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer así que leyó. Cuando acabó la semana, el 30 de Agosto, le llegó la carta de Gabrielle.

_"Querido James, _

_Me alegro que estés a salvo y lejos de los Dursley. Realmente son una familia despreciable, ¿has pensado alguna vez en denunciarlos? Los aurores también se encargan de casos como el tuyo. Por lo menos ya no tienes que preocuparte de ellos hasta el verano siguiente. _

_¿Has ido ya a Gringotts? Espero que te hayan dado buenas noticias, o al menos respuestas. Realmente el Reino Unido mágico es un desastre, sin ofender. De solo leer todo lo que te ha pasado me sacan de quicio; Fleur ha tenido que cogerme de las manos para evitar que me arranque la cabellera. Mi madre me dice que no te olvides de tomarte las pociones y que Dobby puede seguir viniendo a casa hasta que empieces Hogwarts. Menos mal que no tendrás que preocuparte de la comida esos 9 meses. _

_¿Cómo va tu crecimiento? Necesitarás ropa nueva, además de la que tienes, tendrías que comprarte más prendas que las que tienes. Puedes guardarlas para ponértelas en el verano y así los Dursley no se darán cuenta de que tienes ropa nueva. Morgana, qué ganas tengo de estrangularles. Sobre todo a esa Marge… Debería tirarse a una piscina sin fondo, a lo mejor es ella quién se ahoga, con tanto peso no se sabe… Realmente sacan lo peor de mí y eso que no los conozco. _

_Mis vacaciones con mi abuela están llegando a su fin pero tampoco hemos hecho gran cosa. Fleur está demasiado ocupada leyendo y preparando su próximo año de exámenes como para salir de su cuarto y mi padre ha vuelto al trabajo. Me he pasado toda la semana esperando tu carta así que mi madre y mi abuela se han ido a dar largos paseos por la costa. Me encantaría tener ya mi anillo-foco, así podría practicar la magia que me enseña Fleur. _

_Con cansancio volviendo a la normalidad, _

_Gaby_

_PD. Sé que mi carta es corta pero debería llegarte el último día de tus vacaciones y estarás muy liado. ¡Las próximas espero que sean más largas!"_

Harry suspiró y metió la carta en una caja. Era una de las antiguas cajas de metal de Dudley donde había guardado cromos y otras cosas, antes de que se le rayara. Tenía dibujos de dinosaurios en plena jungla. Allí tenía las cartas de Gabrielle, no sabía por qué pero sentía que tenían un significado más especial que las de Hermione o Ron, que las guardaba en un cajón del baúl. Guardó todas sus cosas en el baúl de Hogwarts mientras escuchaba de fondo, en la habitación contigua, los gritos de Percy que había perdido su estrella de Premio Anual. Todavía no entendía como Percy no se daba cuenta que los gemelos se la habían robado. Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Siento haberos hecho esperar pero si no publico de semana en semana se me juntará el final de UCA con Chimaera y entonces no podré acabar bien ninguna de las dos.**

**En cuanto a la historia:**

**- Gabrielle será la pareja de Harry, esto está claro, yo también creo que Ginny fue la opción segura y algunos no esperábamos que se juntara con la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Yo no, por lo menos, después de su sospechosa relación con Hermione.**

**- Gabrielle en la historia la pintan como una fan más de Harry pero yo me pregunto si conociéndose, a través de cartas, Gabrielle no pudiera apreciar a Harry como amigo primero y luego claro como novio. Después de todo, enamorarse de alguien es eso, ¿no? Querer a alguien como es y no por las apariencias, en teoría.**

**- Harry ha sido usado en la historia real, no sé cómo no se da cuenta a medida que crece. Además, habiendo tanta gente en Hogwarts, ¿por qué no se relaciona con más gente que Ron y Hermione? Encuentro una tontería que en casi 7 años sus relaciones o amistades no fueran más que ellos dos, en general; en el libro le tienen consumido. **

**- Después está Adivinación. ¿Hace falta que diga algo más? JKR pone a Harry de perezoso y algo mediocre con sus notas. ¿Qué persona sabe que le persigue alguien para matarla y no hace nada al respecto? Me parece algo surreal que nunca pensara en qué hubieran dicho sus padres de estar vivos sobre sus notas...**

**R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


	3. El mapa mágico

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en **photobucket**, en el álbum "**_Una Carta de Amor_**".

* * *

**3**

**El mapa mágico**

Harry se volvió a incorporar en su asiento. Se había desmayado por culpa de ese dementor. Observó el trozo de chocolate que el Profesor de Defensa le entregaba y lo cogió, mirando fijamente los ojos ambarinos de Remus Lupin. Así que el amigo de su padre había regresado… Harry, ahora que estaba enterado de varias cosas, había deducido porqué realmente estaba Remus Lupin allí. ¿Quién mejor para saber qué pensaba hacer Sirius Black, el presunto asesino, que su mejor amigo? No tenía dudas de porqué Lupin estaba ahora, y no antes, en Hogwarts. Quizá debería leer más, musitó para sí mismo Harry, viendo que saber más hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

"Debo ir a hablar con el maquinista", informó Lupin y todos asintieron.

El resto del trayecto lo pasó absorto. Aunque les había dicho a sus amigos el aviso del padre de Ron sobre Sirius Black, no les había contado que creía que Black era un animago. Miró la rata mustia de Ron y se dijo si Pettigrew hubiera sido igual que esa rata o quizá hubiera sido negra, ¿o blanca? Pettigrew había sido asesinado por Black, o eso decían, pero el caso es que estaba muerto fuera como fuera. Resultó extraño pensar que sus padres y la mayoría de sus amigos no estaban vivos ya.

Dejaron todas sus cosas en el tren y se encaminaron hacia unas carrozas. Era la primera vez que las cogía; el año pasado había estado ocupado intentando sobrevivir al sauce boxeador. Cuando llegaron allí la Profesora McGonagall hizo que Pomfrey le hiciera un chequeo. Su cara, no obstante, cuando comprobó que estaba bien, _mejor_ que bien, se iluminó ligeramente. Harry alzó una ceja, ¿significaba eso que Pomfrey se preocupaba de su salud? Después de 2 años había empezado a dudarlo. Antes de que su mente pudiera empezar a deducir qué significaba todo eso sacudió la cabeza e hizo pasar a Hermione. Cenó con mucho gusto 3 platos de comida e ignoró a Malfoy, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Realmente no sabía por qué había perdido el tiempo con él.

"Estás muy alto, ahora que me doy cuenta, Harry", dijo Hermione cuando le vio acabándose el postre. Ron ni siquiera alzó la mirada de su pudding. "¿Cuánto mides ahora?"

"Creo que 1.73. He dado un estirón este verano", informó, y era cierto. Hermione, que vio que no le mentía, asintió.

Los días siguientes fueron el mismo caos de principio de curso. Ron, como había imaginado, estaba estupefacto al ver que había reemplazado Adivinación por Runas y Aritmancia mientras que Hermione estaba de lo más contenta con su cambio de actitud sobre su educación. Él había sido franco: con Voldemort intentando matarle no podía permitirse otra cosa. Ron le había mirado fijamente y luego había asentido, mucho más serio, pero había bromeado que _él_ no pensaba dejar Adivinación. A Harry no le importaba. Hermione compartía clase con ambos, curiosamente.

Era obvio para él que Hermione estaba recibiendo algún tipo de ayuda mágica puesto que tenía varias clases a la misma vez, cosa que era físicamente imposible. Con razón McGonagall había llamado también a Hermione a su oficina el primer día… Aun así no dijo nada. Él también tenía muchos secretos y si Hermione no les había dicho nada seguramente sería por algún motivo de peso.

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Me ha costado una semana acostumbrarme a mis nuevas optativas y encontrar un hueco para escribirte pero aquí estoy. ¿Sabes que en el tren de Hogwarts entró un dementor? Me desmayé; escuché a una mujer gritar. Ahora que están apostados rodeando la escuela creo que me quedaré dentro en lugar de escaparme a Hogsmeade. También le preguntaré al Profesor de Defensa sobre ellos, no me gustaría volver a desmayarme otra vez._

_El libro de Preparación ha resultado ser muy útil, incluso Hermione no sabía de él. Ahora todos los de Gryffindor tenemos nuestras pociones protegidas y lo mejor de todo es que McGonagall lo sabe y Snape no puede quitarnos puntos por eso. Los Slytherin ya han sido avisados, supongo, para que no nos tiren más ingredientes en nuestros calderos. Es una satisfacción ver las caras rabiosas de Malfoy y sus colegas. Ahora nuestras pociones son mucho mejores; y nuestras notas, para la desgracia de Snape._

_Runas es muy interesante, sobre todo cómo explica Babbling su clase, con sus historias fantásticas y mitológicas. ¡Así cualquiera se acuerda de ellas! Aritmancia, por otro lado, es bastante pesada pero al menos con mi educación muggle puedo seguir el ritmo. Al parecer los de sangre pura y algunos mestizos tienen problemas para entenderlo (claro, si no han estudiado más matemáticas que las básicas). CdCM ha resultado ser con Hagrid así que es fantástica y muy interesante. También he empezado a leer Hogwarts, una historia y resulta que sí tenemos clubs y otros estudios opcionales. Alquimia y Estudios Ancestrales parecen muy interesantes; se hacen en sexto y séptimo así que todavía no puedo apuntarme. _

_¿Te dije que fui a Gringotts, verdad? Han empezado ya a descuartizar al basilisco y me han informado que puede valer una fortuna, después de todo es milenario y mide 30 metros de largo y 3 de ancho. Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme del dinero hasta un par de años. Resulta que mis padres sí que tenían un testamento pero fue congelado por el Ministerio; hasta los 15 años no puedo emanciparme. De momento, no obstante, me centraré en mis estudios. No puedo hacer otra cosa. Al final mis padres sí que tenían un Estado. ¿Sabes algún libro que me pueda servir o algo?_

_Cambiando de tema. Solo me queda una semana de tratamiento y soy bastante alto ahora, mido 1.73. Al parecer estaba en lo cierto pensando que mis padres eran muy altos. Ahora Ron y yo tenemos la misma estatura. Algunos me han preguntado qué ha pasado con mis gafas y he tenido que decirles que me he puesto lentillas. Hermione parecía sospechar que era mentira pero está tan ocupada cursando todas las optativas que no me dijo nada. Flipa._

_¿Qué querías decir con eso de anillo-foco? Me parece que no está en el libro introductorio. Todavía me queda tanto por saber… Los libros de Fleur están ayudando pero no tengo tanto tiempo en mis manos para leerlos tan rápido. Hoy mismo nos han mandado 3 redacciones y leernos varios capítulos de los libros. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy usando el horario de Hermione. Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de los deberes si los hago antes. Y menos mal que leí los libros de los cursos anteriores y los primeros capítulos de mis nuevos libros, si no ahora mismo estaría llorando de la frustración. _

_Hemos empezado de nuevo a entrenar, soy el buscador de Gryffindor, no sé si te lo dije. Oliver está empeñado en ganar a los Slytherin de una vez por todas; lo malo es que en primero estaba inconsciente y el año pasado se canceló la copa. Pobre Oliver… ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¿Te acuerdas de Moony? Pues es ahora el Profesor de Defensa, se llama Remus Lupin. Por fin voy a hablar con un amigo íntimo de mis padres, estoy deseoso por ir ya a buscarle. De momento está resultando ser el mejor Profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido. Lockhart era un idiota rematado._

_Mañana es el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade, Hermione y Ron ya saben que no puedo ir con ellos a la villa pero por lo menos los despediré en las puertas del castillo. Aun así me va bien alejarme a ratos de Hermione y Ron, así puedo socializar con más personas. Ya he empezado a hablar mucho más con Neville, que es un genio en Herbología; él será mi compañero en los invernaderos durante todo el curso y yo le ayudaré con las clases de Defensa. También he empezado a hablar con Susan Bones y Wayne Hopkins, de Hufflepuff, que están en mi clase de Runas, y con Padma Patil, Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin en Aritmancia. _

_Hermione está tan absorta, y cansada, en primera fila que ni se da cuenta de con quién me siento. A veces incluso desaparece antes de que yo pueda levantarme al acabar la clase o llega mucho antes al empezar, cuando minutos antes ambos estábamos caminando juntos. ¿Qué le habrá dado McGonagall? Sea como sea, Ron parece agradecer que Hermione no esté dándole la vara con sus deberes pero ahora se ha dado cuenta que yo también tengo deberes. Al parecer está intentando que todos los Gryffindor jueguen una partida con él al ajedrez. Buena suerte. _

_Y cambiando totalmente de tema. Como me dijiste el último día de vacaciones fui a Twilfitt and Tatting's y me hice con un armario entero. La bruja estaba encantada de ayudarme; también le pedí que pusiera encantamientos en las ropas por 5 galeones más. No me gustaría tener que ir cada año a comprar ropa nueva. Me compré también unas botas de piel de dragón, son geniales. Incluso Malfoy ha dejado de criticarme, ambos compramos ahora la ropa en el mismo sitio. No sé si es un insulto o no. _

_Acabo de descubrir que me gustan los gatos. Hermione se compró uno este verano, Croockshanks, y no para de perseguir a la rata de Ron, Scabbers. Pobre rata, tarde o temprano morirá. He encontrado un libro de encantamientos muy eficaz en la biblioteca, se llama 'Cuando quieres pasar desapercibido'. El autor se ha esforzado mucho, viene incluso un hechizo para cambiar el color a las lechuzas. Creo que lo usaré en Hedwig, llama mucho la atención. _

_¿Sabías que el otro día probé una mousse de chocolate? Estaba deliciosa. Aunque no supera a la tarta de melaza, simplemente está buenísima. A mí tampoco me gustan las cosas amargas pero el picante lo soporto con moderación. ¿Has probado el tomate picante con carne de pollo? Está riquísimo. Curioso que solo hace 3 años me estaban matando de hambre en lo de los Dursley. _

_Con un fin de semana relajante por delante, _

_James"._

Hedwig cogió la carta y salió volando por la ventana de los dormitorios de chicos. Ron y Seamus estaban jugando al ajedrez mientras Dean discutía acaloradamente con Lavander Brown sobre su pelo; todos ellos en la sala común. Hermione estaba en la biblioteca y Neville estaba en su cama, sentado, leyendo un libro de plantas. Sabía que le había visto escribir una carta pero Neville no había dicho nada; le gustaba eso de Neville. Ron y Hermione ya habrían preguntado a quién le mandaba una carta, Ron metiendo la pata como siempre con su poco tacto diciéndole que no tenía más amigos fuera de Hogwarts.

"Voy a ir a ver al Profesor Lupin", le comunicó a Neville antes de dejarle solo, éste asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía bastante rato antes de la cena así que se encaminó a la clase de Defensa. La oficina estaba en lo alto de las escaleras traseras del aula, tocó la puerta un par de veces. Lupin apareció y le vio con algo de sorpresa.

"¿Señor Potter?", preguntó y pudo ver cómo le temblaba la comisura, como si le hiciera gracia algo.

"Profesor Lupin", dijo él y se mantuvo en silencio pensando en cómo continuar. Se decidió. "¿O debería decir Moony?"

El rostro pálido de Lupin se volvió aún más pálido. Tragó y luego le hizo pasar adentro. Había un baúl cerrado y algunas cosas todavía no estaban en su sitio. Al parecer estaba ordenando sus pocas pertenencias. Lupin se dio la vuelta lentamente y se apoyó en el escritorio, Harry se quedó junto a la puerta, mirándole.

"Así que lo sabes… ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Hagrid? ¿Dumbledore?", preguntó con una minúscula sonrisa.

"¿Ellos? No se haga ilusiones, Hagrid no puede guardar un secreto pero no me hizo falta preguntarle y Dumbledore… Él no me cuenta nada, y de _nada_", casi siseó Harry al pensar en su Director.

Remus alzó una ceja y su rostro mostró sorpresa. Harry parecía disgustado con el Director. "¿Entonces cómo?"

"Las fotografías que le pidió Hagrid, algunas estaban escritas por detrás", le contestó divertido y vio que había vuelto a palidecer. Remus no se había acordado de eso. "¿Así que Moony, Prongs, Wormtail y Padfoot?"

Remus cerró los ojos fuertemente, le debía muchas explicaciones a ese chico. Así lo hizo. Le contó cuan afectado por la muerte de sus padres estaba, por la pérdida de otro de sus amigos a manos de _otro_ de sus mejores amigos. Aquella noche lo había perdido todo y cuando intentó buscarle ya no sabía dónde estaba. Le contó sobre su periodo hundido en la miseria y en el alcohol hasta que finalmente le preguntó a Dumbledore dónde le había escondido. Le dijo como él se negó a darle su dirección y cómo le siguió buscando durante casi un año antes de darse por vencido y marcharse de Inglaterra.

Harry le miró con recelo. El hombre delante de sí pensaba que Black era el traidor y, aunque Harry no sabía _quién_ era el verdadero traidor, sospechaba que Black era inocente. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él? El hombre que le abandonó y que había pensado en él como su propio sobrino, ¿realmente le había buscado? ¿Podría ser Remus Lupin el traidor? A juzgar por sus antiguos Profesores de Defensa no sería osado pensar que Lupin quizá _también_ quería matarle. Se sentía a veces tan desamparado, sin saber con quién confiar que… No dijo nada y cambió el tema.

Esa misma tarde acordó con Lupin que le explicaría con más detalle qué eran los dementores y cómo combatirlos. Después de fue directo al Gran Salón y se sentó al lado de Hermione y Neville; Ron ya estaba comiendo. La semana pasó de forma rapidísima. Hermione, para sorpresa de todos, renunció a Adivinación pero siguió con todas las otras clases. Los gemelos Weasley tenían una apuesta sobre cuánto aguantaría antes de ponerse a gritar como una loca y dejar Estudios Muggle. A Harry le había hecho gracia pero no se atrevía a reírse delante de Hermione.

"Mira Harry, tenemos algo para ti", le dijo Fred, el siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmeade cuando vio que Harry no tenía el pase.

Se sacó un pergamino antiguo y doblado, estaba en blanco. Alzó una ceja y vio como George lo desdoblaba, miraba a todos sitios y, viendo que estaban solos, sacaba su varita.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Allí, en el pergamino, empezaron a aparecer líneas y más líneas de tinta negra y poco a poco Harry se dio cuenta que era Hogwarts. ¡Un mapa de Hogwarts! También salían sus alrededores y túneles que Harry no sabía que existían. Lo mejor de todo, por eso, era ver a las personas pasear y moverse de lado a otro, sus nombres en el mapa.

"Este mapa nunca miente, en serio. Lo hemos tenido ya 5 años y es hora de dárselo a la próxima generación", dijo Fred, viendo que su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado estornudando como para hablar.

"Les debemos mucho a los Merodeadores", acabó George, poniéndose la bufanda.

Harry les dio las gracias y les despidió, guardándose el pergamino en blanco bajo sus ropas nuevas. ¡Así que era eso! Su padre y sus amigos habían creado un mapa encantado y los gemelos lo habían encontrado. Increíble. Con razón parecían escabullirse o podían evitar a los profesores de forma tan magistral. Caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación, donde estaba solo puesto que todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade, y volvió a abrir el mapa. Observó a Snape dar vueltas por su oficina, a Lupin junto con Flitwick en las cocinas. ¡Ahora sabía dónde estaban!

Escuchó el batir de unas alas y pudo ver una lechuza de aspecto normal con ojos ambarinos entrar por la ventana. Era Hedwig. Al parecer el encantamiento que había encontrado en la biblioteca había sido todo un éxito. Su lechuza ululó y Harry deshizo el hechizo. Cogió la carta de Gabrielle y vio que había un pequeño paquete.

_"Querido James,_

_¡Enhorabuena! Son grandes noticias lo del basilisco y lo del testamento. Por lo menos ahora sabes que tus padres no te dejaron desamparado. Una pena, y una rabia, que alguien lo haya manipulado. Tengo algo para ti; como no supe qué regalarte en tu cumpleaños, o cuándo era exactamente, pensé que debería esperar un poco. ¡Tuve razón! Creo que lo que te envío te gustará. _

_Le he preguntado a Fleur sobre lo de tu amiga Hermione y me ha comentado que existen casos en los que se puede pedir que el Ministerio te deje un gira tiempos. Es un objeto mágico que puede hacerte volver atrás en el tiempo unas horas, de esa manera hay 2 personas de ti mismo a la vez. Es algo peligroso ya que verse a sí mismo puede causar una paradoja y daños cerebrales. Hermione debe de estar usándolo de manera que hace un par de clases en la misma franja horaria. Aun así, no entiendo por qué eligió Adivinación, si no es vidente, y Estudios Muggle, si es nacida de muggles. _

_Me alegra que tengas más amigos ahora. Si yo pudiera también intentaría abrirme un poco más pero soy bastante tímida en ese sentido, y tengo miedo, para qué mentir. Después de lo que le pasó a Fleur… Respecto a los clubs que te interesan, Alquimia y Estudios Ancestrales suenan muy bien. Interesantes y productivos serán seguro. Aun así suena que tendrás mucho jaleo en tus últimos cursos._

_Y no, no sabía que eras buscador. ¿Te gusta mucho el Quidditch? Me parece que el verano que viene hay la Copa del Mundial, todavía no sé sabe dónde se jugará la final; eso depende de los finalistas, claro, y de los puntos de cada equipo. Irlanda es una de las favoritas junto con Francia y Bulgaria. A Fleur le encanta el Quidditch aunque no juega (ser Veela a veces es muy cansado), seguramente iremos a la final. Lástima que Inglaterra ya haya sido descalificada._

_Un anillo-foco es un anillo que actúa de varita pero no tiene el localizador del Ministerio. Aquí se usa para que los niños antes de entrar en Beauxbatons puedan practicar magia, claro que no está muy bien visto entre nacidos de muggles porque cada anillo cuesta 1.000 galeones y solo le funciona a la persona a quién se le ha creado así que no se pueden robar. Lo hacen los duendes, al contrario que las varitas que son de madera, los duendes son los expertos en metales y piedras preciosas._

_Y cambiando de tema. ¿Has hablado ya con Remus Lupin? Espero que te haya dado una buena explicación de dónde ha estado todos estos años. ¡Mira que dejarte con los Dursley! Cada vez me gusta menos lo que escucho de Dumbledore. A veces es como si estuviera poseído. Primero te ayuda pero luego te pone en situaciones peligrosas. ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? Aunque tiene una edad… quizás debería retirarse. _

_Así que mousse de chocolate. ¡Son deliciosas! A mí también me encantan. Y el merengue, los gofres, el pastel de mantequilla, el pastel Reina de Saba… Ahora tengo hambre de solo pensarlo. ¿Haces algo de ejercicio? Si sigues comiendo así te pondrás igual que tu primo. ¡Bromeaba! Es por eso por lo que quiero apuntarme al club de gimnasia, para mantenerme en forma después de comer tanto. No eres el único a quien le apasiona el dulce. _

_¿Te gustan los gatos? Son adorables. Me gustaría tener uno pero de momento, hasta que no empiece Beauxbatons, mi madre no me comprará uno. Me esperaré, después de todo a Fleur le compraron su lechuza también a los 11 años. Aun así, Fleur no es el tipo de persona a la que le gustan mucho los animales pero se irritaría si mis padres me lo compran antes (¡rabiosa!). Menos mal que ella no lee mis cartas antes de que las envíe. _

_Algo frustrada y divertida, _

_Gaby". _

…

Gabrielle suspiró de nuevo. Solo habían pasado 3 meses desde que James había vuelto a Hogwarts y se intercambiaban una media de 2 cartas al mes, contando que cada vez que Hedwig viajaba era 1 semana de vuelo. Aun así, tenían tan mala suerte que James había sufrido un ataque de los dementores mientras volaba con su escoba. Habían pasado casi 10 días hasta no llegó su carta y Gabrielle había empezado a preocuparse. Ella no había tardado en contestar pero de repente James estuvo demasiado ocupado: Quidditch, deberes, estudios independientes, Gringotts… Y había algo más, estaba segura.

Al parecer James tenía un mapa de su padre que podía mostrarle Hogwarts y sus habitantes. El problema era que James había visto una persona que, se suponía, estaba muerta. Peter Pettigrew. Solo se lo había dicho a ella y sabía que James se olvidaba a veces de lo que había visto. Remus Lupin había consentido en darle clases sobre el _Patronus_ y él aprovechaba todo su tiempo libre, que era poco, para aprender a repeler a los dementores.

Por si fuera poco James había tenido que contratar a un abogado para que se ocupara de sus asuntos. De momento no le serviría de nada, sin ser emancipado, pero por lo menos tendría tiempo para recopilar información. Al parecer Gringotts le había pagado cerca de 700.000 galeones por varios órganos del basilisco, 10.000 galeones por cada colmillo y la piel había sido guardada en sus cámaras mientras que el veneno fue vendido, la mitad de los 10 litros a varios maestros de Pociones por 200.000 galeones el litro. Gabrielle estaba atónita, ese solo basilisco le había supuesto a James una ganancia de 2 millones de galeones. Y eso que no había vendido nada de los 80 metros de piel que tenía guardados en su cámara.

Recordó su última carta, que fue enviada el 30 de Octubre, y pensó.

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Hoy hemos tenido clase con Hagrid y sus hipogrifos. El idiota de Malfoy ha salido llorando de la clase, ¿cómo se le ocurre insultarlos sabiendo que son violentos? Malfoy realmente es un imbécil. Ahora ha dejado de molestarme porque yo le ignoro completamente, aun así, prefiere insultar a Ron, que siempre le sigue el juego que a Hermione. Al parecer su padre le enseñó a pegar puñetazos este verano. Nunca he visto a Malfoy pedir merced, y menos a una chica._

_Remus, quien me pidió que le llamara así, dice que estoy progresando muy rápido. Yo siento que estoy progresando demasiado despacio. Esos dementores casi me matan. Menos mal que decidí no salir a Hogsmeade, no me quiero imaginar qué habría pasado estando fuera de las guardas de Hogwarts. Los demás profesores, menos Snape, también me han felicitado viendo mis notas. Ahora no bajo del Supera las Expectativas en todo. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Hermione cuando McGonagall me dio una O y ella sacó EE. En ese momento dejó Estudios Muggle viendo que le comían mucho tiempo. Eso podría habérselo dicho yo antes; por lo que me cuenta Estudios Muggle no le sirvió de nada, no paraba de corregir a la profesora (¡se lo dije!)._

_¡Gracias por la poción! La tomaré esta Navidad para que sea más especial, le pediré ayuda a Remus. Él ya sabe de qué va todo. ¿Qué forma crees que tendré? Espero que sea algo interesante. ¿Te imaginas convertirte en sanguijuela? No creo que tuviera un uso útil esa forma, además de esconderte a simple vista. Hay un rumor que Dumbledore es un animago, una cabra. No pude contener la risa cuando Neville me lo comentó; Hermione se pasó el resto de la hora de Historia mandándome miradas asesinas. Y ahora que pienso, ugh, tengo que hacer esa redacción de Historia. Menos mal que leer el libro es más entretenido que escuchar a Binns._

_Sin ganas de nada, _

_James"._

Fleur también le había mandado varias cartas, estando París relativamente cerca de su lugar de residencia. Aun así Gabrielle seguía pensando en Pettigrew. Finalmente, tuvo que llevarle la carta a su madre, quién frunció el ceño. Esa misma noche su padre le dijo que investigaría un poco sobre el asunto y la enviaron a la cama. Mientras tanto Gabrielle le había animado a seguir estudiando el encantamiento _Patronus_, una vez leyó qué hacía. Incluso ella, que había tenido tutores desde los 4 años no sabía todo sobre la magia. Aun así le alegraba pensar que James había estado estudiando los libros que Fleur le había recomendado a pesar de tener poco tiempo.

_"Querido James, _

_Espero que estés descansando de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo van las materias optativas? Fleur dice que de vez en cuando, en Runas, se tienen trabajos en pareja para hacer la asignatura más amena. Lo sabe bien porque quiere ser rompedora de maldiciones y está estudiando runas para los OWLs ahora. _

_¿Sabes algo más sobre lo de Pettigrew? Mi padre está intentando investigar lo de Sirius Black, dice que aquí hay gato encerrado. Concuerdo con él. Espero que, sea lo que sea, estés seguro en Hogwarts. Quizá es la preocupación hablando pero el castillo, después de lo que me has contado, no parece un lugar muy seguro. Por otro lado, ese mapa puede serte muy útil. ¡No lo pierdas!_

_¿Estás seguro de decirle a un profesor lo de la poción de animago? Si Voldemort está vivo necesitaréis allí toda la ayuda posible y no te serviría de nada estar registrado. Al menos de momento. Mi padre dice que el Ministerio inglés es muy propenso a tener espías; aquí cada funcionario se investiga y vigila muy de cerca desde la Revuelta contra el esclavismo Veela en 1660. Mi padre tiene un amigo que es animago y me ha dicho que te diga que, una vez sepas tu forma, la manera más fácil de entrenarte es estudiando sus características físicas, su comportamiento natural y su hábitat. Todo lo demás es poder y conocimientos de transformación. Él tardó casi 3 años en transformarse desde que acabó la escuela. _

_¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con el Patronus? Tienes razón pensando que es mejor que te quedes dentro, por lo que me has dicho los dementores parecen tener una fascinación algo desafortunada contigo. ¿Imaginas salir sin saber protegerte? Al menos espera hasta que sepas usar el encantamiento. No me gustaría que te besaran. _

_¿Qué tal van tus nuevas amistades? ¿Y tú tratamiento? Debes haberlo acabado ya, si mal no recuerdo. Darla dice que volverá a analizarte dentro de unos días, después de que las pociones en tu cuerpo desaparezcan totalmente. En mi próxima carta te enviaré lo que necesites, si es que lo necesitas. Veo que tu letra ha mejorado considerablemente. ¿Te gustó la estilográfica? Era bastante sencilla y fácil de usar; allí no hay estilográficas encantadas como aquí pero si quieres puedo enviarte más o distintas tintas de colores. Cada cartucho te durará 1 año y vienen 4 cartuchos así que está bastante barato en comparación con el mundo muggle._

_¿Te ha enviado ya un informe tu abogado? ¿Piensas invertir el dinero que has ganado con el basilisco? Al haberlo ganado tú mismo puedes invertirlo. Según Fleur puedes acordar un tanto por ciento con los duendes y dejar que lo inviertan ellos; eso es lo que hace mi madre. Así los duendes, como también se benefician de tu inversión, siempre buscan el mayor rendimiento. Ganáis ambos. Lástima que poca gente se fie de los duendes. Mi madre dice que de 30 personas solo una deja que los duendes inviertan sus fortunas. Bueno James, me voy a ir a la cama, que mañana viene mi tutora de Herbología y me tendrá de pie todo el santo día._

_Con cansancio, _

_Gaby"._

Los días pasaron y llegó el 30 de Noviembre. La carta de James estaba tardando 9 días en llegar pero Gabrielle aguantó la semana sin rechistar; su hermana Fleur le había enviado también correspondencia (recibía ahora una carta cada 4 días entre Fleur y James) y también tenía que leer varios libros de Herbología junto con Pociones. Su madre había insistido debido a su ancestría Veela; no le gustaría que intentaran suspenderla por el simple hecho de ser un cuarto criatura. Su hermana sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser, ya le había advertido que muchos la menospreciarían y que sus notas a veces sufrirían por eso.

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Estoy descansando perfectamente pero gracias por preocuparte. He acabo el tratamiento tal y como pensaste y sigo teniendo la misma estatura que te comenté pero veo que mi musculatura ha aumentado. Estoy dejando crecer mi pelo un poco para ver si puedo controlarlo más fácilmente pero tengo la sensación que será más fácil cortarlo corto. Hasta ahora no lo he probado, es mi última posibilidad._

_He estoy socializando bastante. Susan, Lisa, Terry, Wayne y Padma me ven ahora como otro compañero y amigo, menos mal. Neville está resultando ser un buen amigo en quien puedo confiar. A Ron también le está haciendo bien hablar con más gente, ahora está menos preocupado y menos celoso. Creo que siempre, inconscientemente, se comparaba con Hermione y conmigo en menor grado. Hablar con Dean y Seamus hace que se ría mucho más e incluso hace los deberes, a su manera, sin que Hermione le esté acosando. _

_Hermione, por otro lado, está muy concentrada en sus estudios. Ahora ella y yo tenemos las mismas clases así que hablamos más y creo que está aprendiendo, poco a poco, a divertirse además de estudiar. Al parecer Ron y yo hacíamos que tuviera que ponerse sería más a menudo de lo normal para obligarnos a hacer los deberes. Incluso hemos hablado a solas de mi falta de presentación al mundo mágico. Estaba totalmente sorprendida y luego puso una cara extraña, me comentó que empezó a dolerle la cabeza tremendamente. Tuvimos que ir a dar una vuelta y dejar de estudiar. _

_Con Remus he conseguido crear un vapor de luz pero nada como su Patronus corporal. Todavía me queda mucho pero al menos puedo mantener un escudo Patronus por 5 minutos. He pensado lo que me dijiste, de sí confiar en él sobre lo de la poción… La verdad es que yo también me lo he estado preguntando. Desde que empecé Hogwarts Remus ha sido el mejor profesor que he tenido y en el que más confío. Se lo contaría todo si no supiera que puede ir a Dumbledore y explicarle todo lo que yo le he dicho. Quizás por eso no le he hablado de Pettigrew o le he preguntado sobre Black. _

_Snape, mientras tanto, intenta pillarme a solas en los pasillos para quitarme puntos pero con el mapa he conseguido esquivarlo todas las veces. También voy mirando de vez en cuando a ver dónde está Pettigrew y le veo pasear los pasillos de Hogswarts. He pensado en ir a mirar en persona pero algo me retiene. También he descubierto que el Director usa los retratos para espiar a la gente. ¡Con razón lo sabe todo! Lo supe cuando usé mi capa de invisibilidad y les vi correr de retrato en retrato hasta desaparecer cerca de la oficina de Dumbledore. Por lo menos no pueden ver bajo las capas de invisibilidad, o eso creo. Voy a buscar en la biblioteca si hay algún hechizo para cegar a los retratos. _

_Stephen Greengrass es mi abogado, ¿te lo dije? Tiene una hija en Slytherin y otra en Ravenclaw así que supongo que es neutral. No me cabe la menor duda de que es uno de los mejores puesto que en poco tiempo ha conseguido pruebas irrefutables de mi abuso, testigos y recibos del banco como que los Dursley recibían dinero para cuidarme y lo utilizaron para otros fines. Eso solo es una de las cosas que me ha explicado. Estoy muy impresionado. _

_Respecto a las inversiones con Gringotts, prefiero hacerlo en persona. Ahora que sé cómo usar el Autobús Noctámbulo puedo usar el traslador que me regalaste y volver a Privet Drive sin que nadie lo sepa. Le volví a preguntar a Dumbledore si tenía que ir de nuevo con los Dursley, después de todo me escapé, y de nuevo me dijo que sí. Ugh, claro que a él no le importa. Ahí sentado con sus manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla como si nada. ¿Acaso no puede él gozar de su fortuna y vivir como le dé la gana? ¿Por qué yo no?_

_Con los párpados muy pesados, _

_James"._

_…._

Harry cogió la carta y miró la cesta de mimbre de color negro. Era el regalo de Navidad de Gabrielle. Hedwig tardaría cerca de 7 días en llegar a Toulouse, el día de 1 de Enero, así que Dobby transportaría el paquete en un instante mientras su amiga leyera su carta. Había tardado bastante en comprarlo, sobre todo porque no podía salir del castillo, pero finalmente se acordó de su elfo doméstico. Después de eso, comprar un Azul Ruso había sido fácil. Estaba seguro que a Gabrielle le gustaría su nuevo gato. Hedwig entró por la ventana y vio que le estaba esperando. Clicó su pico y luego ululó.

"Aquí tienes, chica", susurró.

Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a pensar. Todos sus compañeros de dormitorio estaban ya dormidos; era imposible simular esos ronquidos. Dobby había sido tan amable de indicarle qué sala podría usar para tomarse la poción sin que nadie le molestara pero Harry había estado más asombrado por la utilidad de la Sala de los Menesteres. Realmente era espectacular. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a sus amigos. Allí había encontrado una gran sala con muchas cosas perdidas. Había de todo. Otro día pensaba explorarla más a fondo.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido cuando se despertó de un sobre salto. Ron había gritado. Apartó las cortinas y vio que su amigo tenía la cara pálida y sudaba a la vez que temblaba. Estaba aterrorizado. Ni siquiera vio a Dean correr hacia las escaleras y tampoco escuchó los murmullos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor todos despiertos. Estaba demasiado concentrado mirando las huellas de _patas_, de barro, en el suelo. Nadie pareció verlas pero Harry vio que de repente las huellas cambiaban de animal a humano y entonces supo que había estado en lo cierto.

"¡Sirius Black! ¡Tenía un cuchillo! ¡Lo juro!", urgió Ron y la profesora McGonagall les hizo bajar a todos a la sala común.

Mientras todos buscaban a la señora Gorda y luego caminaban hasta el Gran Salón, Harry pensó profundamente. Sirius Black era un animago, de eso no tenía duda; Black era amigo de su padre, y su padrino; Black había estado armado en su dormitorio y no había intentado matarle a él, sino a Ron. Algo raro pasaba. ¿De qué conocía Black a Ron?

"¡Scabbers! ¡No!", gritó en un susurro Ron y cogió a su rata. Le vio mirando y puso una cara. "Ya me ha mordido un par de veces, ni siquiera me di cuenta, con Sirius Black ahí parado con… con ese cuchillo. Espero que no le haya dado un infarto, no está muy fino desde que fuimos a Egipto".

Harry, no obstante, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas. Scabbers… La rata de Ron que dormía con su mejor amigo. Pettigrew vivo, Pettigrew el animago illegal en forma de _rata_. Ahora lo entendía todo. Merlín, ¡qué ciego había estado! Tenía a ese hombre delante de sí desde hacía 3 años, disfrazado en forma de rata y ahora se daba cuenta. No era a él, ni a Ron, a quien Sirius Black buscaba sino a Peter Pettigrew. El que todos creían estaba muerto. Eso le hacía pensar que Black, su padrino, era inocente mientras que Pettigrew se había escondido todos estos años porque, quizás, era _él_ el traidor.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar. Había estado durmiendo junto con el traidor de sus padres durante años. Se tumbó en el saco de dormir violeta y miró fijamente el techo. El mapa no mentía. Ahora tenía que pensar qué hacer con lo que sabía. Primero de todo, pensó antes de dormirse, tendría que saber si sus deducciones eran ciertas y solo había un adulto en el castillo en quien confiaba.

"¡Harry, hola! Pasa, pasa", le dijo sonriente Remus y luego cerró la puerta con su varita. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Puedes hablarme de Sirius Black?", preguntó directamente, con el rostro muy serio.

Remus dio un pequeño bote y luego palideció de nuevo. "Temí que quisieras saberlo. Bueno, Harry, él… no hay una forma suave de decirlo pero él… traicionó a tus padres. James, tu padre, pensó que sería el más adecuado para guardar el secreto de su localización. ¿Sabes que es el encantamiento _Fidelus_?"

Harry escuchó la historia al completo, pensando desde el punto de vista de alguien que creía sinceramente que Sirius Black era culpable. Cerró los ojos con un tremendo cansancio cuando Remus calló.

"Remus… Tengo el mapa de los Merodeadores", le dijo finalmente y el Profesor le miró con una ceja alzada, "he visto a alguien que está muerto o eso creía".

Remus Lupin se quedó sin aliento. No sabía por qué pero presentía que esta charla iba a ser muy importante. ¿A quién habría visto Harry?

"Es Pettigrew".

"No, ¡no puede ser! ¡Está muerto!", negó, sacudiendo la cabeza pero él sabía, en su mente, que el mapa nunca mentía. Estaba hechizado, por el amor de Merlín.

"Remus, Sirius Black es inocente y Pettigrew es la rata Scabbers de Ron", contestó muy rápidamente cuando vio que su honorario tío Lupin estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Paró en seco y le miró. "Cuando Sirius entró en Gryffindor no fue para matarme a mí, sino a Pettigrew. Su nombre está en el mapa, le he seguido. ¡Es la rata de Ron!"

Remus alargó el brazo y Harry, sabedor de qué quería, sacó el pergamino. Ambos se quedaron mirando en un sepulcral silencio el mapa, siguiendo con sus ojos la etiqueta de Peter Pettigrew que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts al lado de Ron Weasley.

"Merlín… Todos estos años…", musitó de forma incoherente, mirando con los ojos como platos el nombre de Peter. Su rostro empezó a sonrojarse de la ira y sus ojos brillaron como el oro. "Ese maldito traidor, escondido y Sirius… ¡Oh, no! ¡Sirius!"

Se tapó la boca y Harry miró a otro lado al ver que se le humedecían los ojos. Sus orbes fueron a parar en el sauce boxeador pero antes de que pudiera recordar su encuentro con el sauce el año anterior, se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al ver otra etiqueta. Esa rezaba Sirius Black.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más. Espero que os guste. **

**- Tenéis razón, yo también pienso que Ron no merece a Harry pero bueno... Ya veréis lo que he hecho con él. **

**- Hermione tiene excusa, tranquilos. **

**- Gabrielle y Harry se conocerán en persona dentro de poco. Aun así creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta que ya se han visto de reojo (a ver quién sabe dónde y cuándo - guiño).**

**R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


	4. El grim negro

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en **photobucket**, en el álbum "**_Una Carta de Amor_**".

* * *

**4**

**El grim negro **

Las Navidades pasaron muy rápido después de su revelación. Remus y él se habían separado esa tarde sin tomar ninguna decisión pero Harry sabía que iría a visitar a su viejo amigo. Pettigrew era un asunto a parte. Él sería la prueba más irrefutable de un juicio pero Fudge había dado la orden para que los dementores besaran a Sirius Black nada más verlo. Iba a ser muy difícil.

_"Querido James, _

_¡GRACIAS POR EL REGALO! ¡Es precioso! ¿Hablaste con mis padres antes de comprarlo? Porque no me han dicho nada; Fleur todavía está sentada con los brazos cruzados y poniendo morros. Por otro lado, por fin tengo respuestas de mi padre sobre Sirius Black. Al parecer no recibió un juicio. Mi padre está estupefacto. Ahora más que nunca cree que algo está pasando con relación a Black, sobre todo cuando le dije lo que me dijiste, que Pettigrew estaba vivo. _

_Por otro lado, me alegro que Hermione esté más relajada (por tus cartas sonaba que lo necesitaba) y que Ron se sienta menos inseguro. Es bueno tener más amigos y aliados, nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar su ayuda. ¿Has pensado en hacer amigos con gente de otros cursos? Digo, debes conocer a las personas de tu equipo de Quidditch, quizá estas podrían ayudarte aunque sea con los deberes._

_Los Dursley otra vez… Dumbledore debe estar perdiendo la cordura. Por lo menos ahora sabes cómo ir y venir a tus anchas. Con Dobby tendrás acceso al dinero de Gringotts también así que la situación es mejor ahora sin duda. _

_Te tengo que dejar más pronto de lo habitual. Espero que recibas mi carta y mi regalo a tiempo. Hasta que no empezaron las vacaciones de Yule y Fleur no vino a casa no salimos de compras. ¡Espero que te guste mi regalo! Mis padres y mi hermana también te envían algo. Fleur dice que le ha encantado el diario y la estilográfica, dice que los encantamientos relajantes ayudan a que le duelan menos las manos de tanto escribir y previenen cayos (¡no es que le haya salido nunca uno, con las cremas que existen!); mis padres te dan las gracias por el chaleco y el bolso de piel de basilisco, y por el colmillo, dicen que lo expondrán en su oficina. _

_A punto de decorar el árbol de Navidad, _

_Gaby"._

Harry sonrió. Fleur le había comprado más libros para Navidad mientras que los padres de Gabrielle le habían regalado algo de lo más útil, un anillo-foco. Era de oro blanco con una esmeralda y debía de haber sido bastante caro; una vez se lo puso supo que nadie podría quitárselo. Él tenía reservado un regalo más para el cumpleaños de Gabrielle a finales de enero: una peineta de plata con diamantes, parecía una pequeña corona. De sus amigos había recibido libros (Hermione, Oliver, Lisa y Padma), chocolates y dulces (Ron, George y Fred), una planta (Neville), una bufanda y unos guantes (Susan), una snitch de entrenamiento (Angelina, Katie y Alicia), un juego de Exploding Snap (Terry) y otro juego de ajedrez mágico (Wayne). ¡Había recibido bastantes cosas!

Por otro lado, la vuelta a la normalidad se llevó a cabo de forma lenta; nadie quería volver a estudiar después de gandulear todas las vacaciones. No obstante, Harry había estado muy ocupado recibiendo informes de su abogado, Stephen, y de Gringotts. Al parecer habían podido quitar el hechizo que impedía que recibiera cartas (salvo las que llevaba Hedwig que, por alguna razón, era capaz de eludir el hechizo) y ahora recibía una semanalmente; en su habitación, claro. No le había dicho nada a nadie de su nueva fortuna puesto que Hermione era propensa a ir a los profesores (como había probado diciéndole a McGonagall sobre su nueva escoba Firebolt) y Ron tenía un grave complejo de inferioridad.

"¿Otra vez tienes dolores de cabeza Hermione?", preguntó Harry. Neville, Ron, Hermione y él estaban sentados en la sala común haciendo sus deberes y hablando en susurros.

"Sí, no sé qué me pasa pero cada vez que pienso en tus horribles parientes o cuando algo me recuerda que antes no sabías nada debido a tu falta de introducción… Me empieza a doler la cabeza", movió mínimamente su cabeza antes de encogerse de dolor. Suspiró. "Ves, otra vez. Es como si algo en mi cabeza me diera pellizcos muy dolorosos".

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto y preocupación, luego vieron que Neville tenía el rostro estupefacto y la boca abierta.

"¡No puede ser!", dijo finalmente y luego miró a todos lados. Los demás estaban haciendo deberes o jugando ruidosamente. "Eso que dices lo he visto en St. Mungo's, ¡en Lockhart!"

"¿En Lockhart?", preguntó con un bufido Ron.

"¿En el Profesor Lockhart?", preguntó Hermione con mala cara y luego recordó las palabras de Neville, "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estaba Lockhart en St. Mungo's por una pérdida total de memoria?"

"Sí, sí, exacto", dijo Neville y todos se giraron a mirar a la única chica del grupo, con caras horrorizadas.

"¿Qué hacías tú en St. Mungo's?", preguntó con su habitual falta de tacto Ron. Neville se encogió, palideció y tembló a la vez. Hermione le dio una colleja a Ron que resonó fuertemente.

"Y-yo… Mis padres están allí permanentemente", contestó con una pequeña vocecita y los demás se callaron y cambiaron de tema.

Media hora más tarde todavía no podían creer que Hermione estuviera sufriendo pérdidas de memoria, y debido a alguien, claro. ¿Podría ser que le hubieran borrado parte de sus memorias? Hermione había roto a llorar cuando se imaginó a alguien vagando por su mente sin que ella lo supiera o pudiera defenderse.

"¡Y lo peor de todo es que si Neville no hubiera estado aquí y hubiera reconocido los signos yo no me hubiera enterado jamás!", lloró Hermione y Ron le pasó un pañuelo. Se habían trasladado a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando vieron que su charla tenía que ser privada.

Neville miró al suelo. Ron, curiosamente, estaba más serio de lo normal. Ya no estaban hablando de deberes o de ajedrez, sino de uno de sus amigos en peligro. No lo podía creer. Ron sabía que esto ya no eran aventuras; alguien estaba jugando con su salud y sus vidas.

"¿Quién podría hacer una cosa así?", preguntó finalmente Hermione con su cara roja por el esfuerzo y sus ojos hinchados.

Harry suspiró y supo que era el momento de contarles a sus amigos lo que sabía. Durante casi una hora les explicó su vida con los Dursley con todo lujo de detalles, les contó cómo había sido su introducción al mundo mágico y cómo alguien había estado recibiendo su correo de Gringotts, había sellado el testamento de sus padres, le había dejado ilegalmente con sus tíos, como no le había informado de que tenía un Estado propio y de cómo Sirius no era el traidor sino Pettigrew (Ron vomitó su cena). Neville, por primera vez desde que le conoció estaba temblando de la ira. No podía creer lo que Harry estaba diciendo, no porque pensara que su amigo mentía sino porque semejante aberración no la había escuchado ni visto nunca.

"Quiero ir a St. Mungo's", dijo finalmente Hermione con una voz mucho más testaruda que nunca.

Los otros asintieron y Neville habló. "Puedes usar el Autobús Noctámbulo para llegar al hospital. La cuestión es salir de Hogwarts".

"Yo tengo un traslador a Gringotts", comentó y pronto empezaron a hacer planes para ayudar a Hermione.

Finalmente, ese fin de semana Hermione y él se escondieron bajo su capa de invisibilidad y cogieron uno de los túneles de Hogwarts para salir de las guardas del castillo. Todavía invisibles, aparecieron frente a Gringotts, en una esquina oscura, y allí se movieron hasta salir a la calle muggle de Charing Cross. El camino a St. Mungo's fue movido y nauseabundo pero llegaron en menos de 10 minutos. Increíblemente una bruja en la recepción les concertó una cita con un sanador solamente después de apuntar sus nombres en el registro. Tenían suerte que St. Mungo's estuviera bajo juramento de confidencialidad…

Como pensaron, una vez les atendieron, Hermione sufría de pérdida de memoria debido a causas mágicas. Es decir, alguien le había bloqueado las memorias. Varios expertos y una hora después, Hermione rompía a llorar de nuevo cuando se acordó, finalmente, de aquello que tanto le había evitado en su cabeza.

"¡Oh, Harry!", lloró Hermione de camino al castillo. Habían usado uno de las chimeneas de Hogsmeade desde el Caldero Chorreante.

Ni siquiera se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad para volver a la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry les contó rápidamente todo lo que había pasado y Hermione se tumbó en un sofá.

"Fue el Director Dumbledore. Yo fui una vez a reclamarle, deduje que no habías recibido una introducción y, en lugar de preguntártelo por si me estaba equivocando, fui directamente al Director. Me dejó hablar durante casi 30 minutos, acabé gritando y él, en lugar de contestarme, solo sonrió y me dio con un _Obliviate_", habló Hermione y Ron y Neville tenían la boca abierta del horror. Pero Hermione no había acabado. "También fui al Director otra vez, un poco más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de tus ropas. Pasó exactamente lo mismo. Otra tercera vez, en segundo, cuando me enteré de los barrotes en tu ventana…"

"Merlín, Hermione", susurró Ron con el rostro pálido como la leche, "si Dumbledore te hubiera borrado las memorias unas cuantas veces más te habría dejado lela de por vida. Incluso yo sé que no se pueden usar esos encantamientos en la misma persona más de un par de veces. ¡Mira los muggles! Mi padre nos lo contó, ¡Alzheimer! Creen que es una enfermedad pero solo han sido hechizados demasiadas veces".

Hermione dio un pequeño bote al enterarse de ese hecho pero luego volvió a tumbarse. Ron y él intercambiaron miradas; muy mal estaba Hermione como para no preguntarle nada de algo que no sabía. Neville, curiosamente, parecía haber encontrado un desconocido coraje en sí mismo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó finalmente y todos le miraron. Se explicó. "Lo que está claro es que Dumbledore no es lo que parece y resulta que V-v-voldemort está vivo… ¡Debemos hacer algo!"

"Harry no puede emanciparse hasta pasar los OWLs y, a menos que estudiemos lo que queda de curso y el siguiente por adelantado, no podrá presentarse a los exámenes independientes del Ministerio", informó Hermione, incorporándose pero con un aire desolado.

"¡Podemos hacerlo!", exclamó Ron y todos se giraron a mirarle algo estupefactos. Nunca lo hubieran pensado de él, _Ron Weasley_ queriendo _estudiar_ _por adelantado_. "¿Qué? Veo que estamos jodidos por todos lados, sin ofender, y es obvio que nadie nos va a ayudar. ¡Me niego a dejar que abusen de mí! ¡Ya nos hemos enfrentado a V-v-voldemort antes! ¡Podemos enfrentarnos también a Dumbledore!"

Hermione, Harry y Neville le miraron fascinados y, de repente, Hermione sonrió y luego empezó a reír desternillándose de la risa. Harry, Neville y Ron la siguieron algo extrañados pero pronto todos estaban riendo de forma histérica hasta que pararon, jadeando y apoyándose en los muebles. Harry se sintió curiosamente aliviado a pesar de saber que nada había sido resuelto.

"Ron, eres un genio", dijo Hermione y la boca de Ron se descolgó y sus orejas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza. "Tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Después de ver cómo son Dumbledore y Voldemort creo que será más fácil deshacernos de Voldemort antes. Harry está atado de manos y pies a menos que se emancipe y, de momento, la fecha más tardía para que Harry pueda ser considerado un adulto son 2 años y 3 meses".

"Necesitamos recursos. El dinero es primordial, ya sea para comprar comida o para cualquier otra cosa", comentó Ron y los demás asintieron.

"De eso puedo encargarme yo", dijo Harry y luego sonrió maliciosamente. "Ahora puedo recibir mis cartas de Gringotts mientras Dumbledore recibe unas falsas. El dinero de mi cuenta fiduciaria se llena cada año así que puedo tocar ese dinero e invertirlo. Este verano llegaré a un acuerdo con los duendes de forma que mis inversiones darán fruto. Y de eso quería hablarte, Ron, ¿qué te parece si te doy mil galeones y abres una cámara para ti solo? Si inviertes ese dinero como yo tendrías beneficios y luego podrías devolverme los mil galeones, si quieres".

Ron, que había abierto la boca para negarse porque él no quería caridad, la cerró de golpe. Si le devolvía el dinero a Harry ya no sería caridad, sería un préstamo. Hermione sonrió viendo que los problemas de Ron podrían solucionarse y que nunca más tendría que sufrir pobreza. Ese era una de las mayores taras de Ron pero ahora su complejo de inferioridad podría ir desapareciendo. Sobre todo si se esforzaba como planeaba con sus estudios.

Harry se dejó caer en su cama, agotado. Aun así había escrito una respuesta a Gabrielle.

_"Querida Gaby, _

_Han pasado muchas cosas desde mi última carta. Ahora mis amigos lo saben todo, incluso que te escribo, pero no han leído tus cartas, tranquila. Al parecer Hermione estaba sufriendo de pérdidas de memoria a manos de Dumbledore; tuvimos que ir al hospital a escondidas para que le desbloquearan sus memorias. ¡Menos mal que no fue demasiado tarde! _

_Ron ha dado un cambio radical. Ahora ha dejado Adivinación y ha empezado Runas y Aritmancia con Hermione, Neville y conmigo. Hermione está usando su gira tiempos para que Ron pueda estudiar más rápido el tiempo perdido pero por suerte ella tiene notas organizadas de todo así que creo que podrán con ello. Neville, por otro lado, ha confesado que su varita era la antigua varita de su padre. Al final, él y yo, tuvimos que ir al Callejón Diagon para que Olivanders le vendiera su varita. Desde ese entonces Neville y yo hemos practicado cada hechizo desde primero hasta tercero que conocemos. ¡Es increíble el cambio! Ahora tiene más confianza en sí mismo. _

_¡He conseguido aprender el Patronus! Mi forma corpórea es un ciervo, como lo era mi padre. ¿Te puedes creer, hablando de formas, que todavía no he podido tomar la poción que me diste? Me la tomaré pronto, te lo prometo, aunque ahora Ron, Hermione y Neville quieren también entrenar conmigo para ser animagos. Ron piensa que será muy chulo mientras que Hermione cree que será útil, Neville simplemente está eufórico, ahora que tiene su nueva varita, y quiere probar de todo. _

_Ahora que tengo más dinero a mi disposición le daré un pequeño préstamo a Hermione y a Ron con tal de que puedan invertirlo y tener su propio dinero. Creo que Ron está perdido poco a poco ese complejo que tenía antes. Todos lo han notado aunque sigue siendo el mismo fanático de Quidditch que antes y un as con el ajedrez. Lo cierto es que parece que las cosas han dado un giro para mejor pero quién sabe. _

_Mejor que nunca, _

_James"._

"¿Otra carta para Gabrielle?", preguntó en un susurro Ron y Harry asintió con una sonrisa. Se sentía aliviado de que sus amigos fueran de confianza. Ron y Neville sonrieron.

"Vamos que sino Hermione vendrá y nos echará la bronca", dijo Neville cuando vio que era hora de desayunar.

Tuvieron 3 clases antes de que llegara la hora de comer y sus amigos, que ahora sabían también del mapa, habían alucinado al ver Hogwarts. Ron había chirriado los dientes al ver a Pettigrew ser perseguido por Crookshanks.

"¡Así que eso era!", exclamó Hermione, una vez tuvieron tiempo libre en la Sala de los Menesteres. "Al parecer Crookshanks es amigo de Sirius Black".

"¿Qué piensas hacer con Pettigrew?", preguntó Neville, que sabía que Harry debía estar furioso por tener a Pettigrew en la escuela sabiendo que era el traidor de sus padres.

"Con Fudge como Ministro tendrás poca suerte", negó con la cabeza Ron y la cara asqueada.

"Sea como sea, tenemos que hablar con Black", dijo Hermione y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Esa misma noche de finales de Marzo dejaron a Neville con el mapa escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Hermione tenía razón al pensar que Snape buscaría un motivo más para expulsarlos si les pillaba correteando por ahí. Sin embargo, ahora que sabían cuál era el encantamiento para borrar memorias no tenían tanto miedo. Hermione, que ahora estaba revisando sus ideales de confiar siempre en la autoridad, no había dicho nada; solo había buscado un encantamiento para hacerles invisibles ya que los 4 no cabían debajo de la capa. Esa noche, invisibles, bajaron hasta el sauce boxeador. Sabían que allí se encontraba Sirius Black pero lo primero que vieron fue un perro negro y grande.

"Sabemos que eres Sirius Black", dijo Harry y a los pocos segundos su padrino cambió de forma. El rostro de estupefacción en la cara del can fue hilarante.

"¿Harry?", preguntó incrédulo y con voz rasposa. Cogió la cesta que los elfos domésticos de la cocina le habían preparado y que le entregaba su ahijado sin pensarlo. "¿Es esto comida?"

Sirius Black no cabía de su asombro. No solamente su primo y ahijado estaba delante de él, sabedor de que era un animago y de quién era sino que no había sacado su varita ni parecía preocupado. Es más, le estaba dando de comer. Con un hambre feroz, Sirius se sentó en el suelo y devoró la comida mientras miraba y escuchaba ávidamente a su querido ahijado. Sirius no era estúpido, temerario quizás, pero un idiota no podría haber conseguido ser animago con 15 años, haber creado unos espejos para hablar en la distancia y un mapa hechizado como el mapa Merodeador. Sabía que lo que Harry le estaba contando era una versión corta y ligera. Aun así comprendió lo que no le estaba diciendo, no era difícil deducirlo.

"¿Harry? ¿Hermione, Ron?", preguntó una voz al verlos. Era Remus. Miró de un lado a otro y vio a Sirius mordisqueando un hueso de pollo. "Ya veo. Así que por fin te has decidido a hablar con Sirius".

"¡Así que lo sabía!", exclamó con una sonrisa encantada Sirius mirando a Harry. Remus alzó una ceja.

"Vamos, será mejor que dejemos a Sirius a solas".

"No tan rápido…", dijo una voz aterciopelada y todos se giraron a mirar a Severus Snape con la varita alzada.

Sus ojos relucían con malicia pero antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca sus brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo y cayó al suelo de morros. Neville le había hechizado por la espalda.

"¡Muy buena, Neville!", dijo Ron mientras Hermione suspiraba y sacudía la cabeza, pero Remus estaba pálido.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Debió seguirme porque no recordé el Wolfbane!", Sirius palideció también y miró a los niños allí presentes.

"¡Marchaos! ¡Vamos, vamos!".

Todos se deslizaron por los túneles del árbol y vieron como salía la luna llena. El rostro de sus amigos estaba pálido mientras corrían hacia el castillo. Cuando todos pararon jadeando Harry sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio que Snape volvía de nuevo al castillo por su propio pie mientras que Sirius y Remus estaban todavía en el sauce boxeador. No obstante, vio algo que le dejó parado en su sitio. Pettigrew se estaba escapando de Hogwarts a toda prisa.

"¡El gira tiempos, Hermione!",

"¡Harry, no puedes! ¡Crearás una paradoja!", le respondió aunque por su cara ella también quería ir a por Pettigrew.

"¿Cómo puedes saber que no ha pasado?", preguntó él y Hermione abrió y cerró la boca pensativa. "No hace falta que capture a Pettigrew, puedo incapacitarlo y luego buscarlo".

Como por arte de magia, la etiqueta de Pettigrew paró en seco. Hermione y los demás miraron el mapa en silencio. Harry sonrió triunfal cuando Hermione sacó el gira tiempos. Pettigrew no iba a escapar de la ira del último Potter.

…

"_Querida Gaby, _

_Siento haber tardado tanto en responder. Otra vez más Hogwarts ha vivido una nueva aventura. _

_Al parecer Sirius Black era inocente y Peter Pettigrew era el traidor de los Potter. Hasta finales de Marzo no contacté con el amigo de mis padres, sí, Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de mis padres, los Potter. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter. Aunque no he mentido he omitido la verdad y por eso te pido perdón. Espero que me comprendas. _

_Siguiendo con la historia. Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo bajamos a verle pero apareció Remus y luego Snape. Según lo que Remus me ha contado a Snape le borraron las memorias antes de que Remus se convirtiera (era luna llena) pero no había tomado el Wolfbane así que mis amigos y yo nos fuimos rápidamente dejando a Sirius y a Remus a solas. Vimos en el mapa que Pettigrew se estaba escapando así que usamos Hermione y yo el gira tiempos y conseguimos pararlo; cuando volví al presente bajé a por Pettigrew y Dobby lo metió en una caja inquebrantable para que no pudiera transformarse ni fugarse. _

_No obstante, Sirius había perdido a Remus y estaba siendo perseguido por los dementores. Usé mi Patronus para repelerlos y luego apareció Buckbeak, el hipogrifo de Hagrid que nos salvó la vida cuando apareció Remus convertido en hombre lobo. Se subió a su espalda y salió volando. Me dijo que me mandaría una lechuza mientras se recuperara. Pettigrew de momento no saldrá de su jaula hasta que no sea juzgado Sirius y eso puede llevar un tiempo… Espero que Sirius se recupere pronto._

_También, cambiando de tema, gracias a Hermione sabemos ahora una forma de hacer dormir a los retratos para que no informen a Dumbledore. Suele durar unas 4 horas el hechizo pero es tiempo más que suficiente. Debo decir que el encantamiento de invisibilidad es de lo más útil, aunque nos costara 5 días aprenderlo. La desgracia de nuestra aventura, ahora que lo pienso, es que Remus quiere dejar su trabajo este verano. El incidente de Snape, aunque no fue a más, le ha dejado muy preocupado por si su 'enfermedad' pudiera salir a la luz. _

_Ya mismo tendremos los exámenes así que creo que esta será mi última carta del curso. Cuando empiece las vacaciones podré responderte mucho mejor y más a gusto. Ahora tengo que ayudar a Ron con Runas; Hermione es mucho mejor en Aritmancia, curiosamente. _

_Con un sueño horrible,_

_Harry James. _

_Pd. ¡Ya sé mi forma: soy un jaguar negro!"_

Gabrielle estaba un poco impactada. Su madre le había dicho que sabía quién era James en realidad y ella había podido deducir, sin saber si era cierto, que James era en verdad Harry Potter. Ahora todo encajaba. Sirius era amigo de sus padres, su padrino, los Dursley debían ser familia de la tía materna de Harry, Petunia la hermana de Lily Evans Potter. No obstante, podía entender porque James, no, Harry, no le había dicho su nombre desde un principio. Con su fama estaba segura que incluso ella habría sucumbido al fanatismo y eso sin conocerle. Ahora que eran amigos, habiendo sigo amigos antes de conocer su verdadero nombre, para Gabrielle era fácil no caer en la tentación y ver que, en realidad, Harry era una persona cualquiera con habilidades distintas y aventuras peligrosas en Hogwarts. Suponía que algunas cosas no cambiaban, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Querido Harry, _

_No estoy enfadada. Tú no habías sido precisamente sutil con la información que me dabas pero supongo que tampoco te importaba demasiado, ¿cierto? Estoy algo asombrada con tu nueva aventura en el castillo, parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Me pregunto qué te pasará el año que viene… Esperemos no sea algo grave. _

_Te deseo mucha suerte con tus exámenes pero sé que habéis trabajado mucho y que no tendrás ningún problema por sacar la mejor nota. También me alegro de que ahora puedas contar con más amigos (Susan, Wayne, Padma, Lisa, Terry, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, George, Fred, Oliver, Neville, Ron y Hermione, ¿no?). _

_Por otro lado estoy algo triste porque vas a tener que volver con los Dursley; espero que hayan olvidado el incidente del verano pasado. ¿Tenías que ir este verano a Gringotts, no? Lo de la cuenta para tus amigos Ron y Hermione parece una buena idea, ellos te devolverán el dinero pero, en un futuro, tendrán su propio dinero. Es una buena forma de independizarse, visto lo visto. _

_Yo también tengo unos exámenes estos días, aunque no cuentan para nada, así que no te daré mucho la paliza. ¡En Setiembre empiezo Beauxbatons! Espero hacer algún amigo; menos mal que Fleur estará en la escuela durante mi primer y segundo año al menos. Algo es algo. _

_Totalmente entusiasmada, _

_Gaby. _

_Pd. ¿Un jaguar? ¡Ya sabes que adoro los felinos! Por cierto, tu regalo ha sido llamado Seth". _

Pasaron casi 3 semanas antes de que Hedwig volviera con una nueva carta. Gabrielle sabía que el curso de Harry ya debería haber terminado, como el de Fleur, y que pronto recibiría sus notas antes de dejar Hogwarts el 25 de Junio. Fleur había regresado, con el rostro demacrado por los nervios, y había leído todas las cartas de Harry, sorprendiéndose y exclamando del horror de vez en cuando, una vez todos se acostumbraron a tener a su hermana en casa.

_"Querida Gabrielle, _

_Hoy cojo el Expreso de nuevo para Londres. Ya nos han entregado las notas. ¡Para mi sorpresa solo he sacado un Supera Expectativas en Aritmancia pero todas mis otras notas son matrícula! Incluso Pociones. Merlín, Snape estaba rechinando los dientes cuando le entregué el vial de poción. Casi me rio en voz alta. _

_Ron ha aprobado con buena nota Runas y Aritmancia, un SE. Ha mejorado muchísimo, creo que su nota más baja es Historia, con un Aceptable. Muy poca gente se queda despierta en esa clase. Creo que el año que viene empezará a leerse el libro antes que escuchar a Binns. Neville también ha sacado buena nota, salvo Pociones con un Aceptable. _

_Sirius todavía no me ha enviado su lechuza pero supongo que es demasiado pronto para eso. Remus sí que me ha dicho que estaremos en contacto y que vigile a Pettigrew pero el caso es que no sé qué hacer con su jaula. Petunia no me dejará entrarla en casa a no ser que la guarde en el baúl… No me gustaría que Pettigrew se escapara aprovechando que yo no puedo usar mi varita; él es la mejor prueba para exculpar a Sirius. Bueno, tengo mi anillo, ahora que lo pienso._

_¡Por fin hemos ganado la copa de Quidditch! Los dementores no volvieron a aparecer en la pista así que pudimos obtener una mayor puntuación que nuestros mayores rivales, Hufflepuff. El idiota de Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas que insultó a un hipogrifo?, no pudo jugar como buscador de Slytherin. Es decir, si no puede hacer sus pociones entonces tampoco puede jugar a Quidditch, ¿no? Al parecer ninguno de ellos lo había pensado; y luego dicen que son los más astutos. ¡Ja! La cara de Snape era un poema. Lo mejor de todo es que cuando Malfoy protestó y se quitó el yeso de su brazo McGonagall pasaba por allí y lo vio todo. Le quitó 20 puntos por haber mentido a los profesores, otros 20 por haber usado una herida como excusa para que otros tuvieran que hacerle el trabajo, otros 20 por haber intentado echar a un Profesor por su propia culpa y otros 20 por haber intentado jugar a Quidditch estando 'herido'. Al parecer le salió el tiro por la culata y ahora Gryffindor ha ganado, otra vez, la copa de la Casa. Los Slytherin se lo pensarán 2 veces antes de seguir al estúpido de Malfoy una vez más. _

_Viendo tus antiguas cartas he visto que no te he dado respuestas a varias preguntas. Pues bien, no sé qué me gustaría ser al salir de Hogwarts pero sé qué clases dejaré de cursar una vez acabe los OWLs (Historia y Herbología, seguro, quizá CdCM y Astrología). No sé cantar, por cierto, tararear sí. Con los Dursley me quedaré al menos hasta que me emancipe aunque iré y vendré a mi gusto ahora que puedo; una vez me emancipe los denunciaré. Aunque he visitado Gringotts no sé cuál es el estado mi herencia fuera de lo que es mi cuenta fiduciaria y ya mismo iré al banco a invertir el dinero. Eso quiere decir que no sé cómo está la casa de mis padres ni nada relacionado. _

_Sí que le mandé una nota a tu madre sobre lo de tu regalo pero me dijo que, al no ser ellos quién te lo regalaban, no pasaba nada. Como ves he estado usando la estilográfica durante todo este curso y mi letra es ahora mucho más leíble y Hermione dice que incluso bonita. Confío en ella. También Ron, Hermione y Neville tomaron la poción reveladora que me enviaste, aunque tuve que mandar a Hedwig bajo el hechizo de color para que comprara más viales. Cada uno de nosotros se ha comprometido a buscar libros muggles de nuestros animales (Ron es un zorro, Hermione un búho y Neville un oso); estoy seguro que Hermione ya les debe haber mandado libros por lechuza. Estamos siguiendo el consejo del amigo de tu padre, a ver si funciona. _

_Esperando un verano menos solitario que el anterior, _

_Harry_

_Pd. ¿dónde podría comprar anillos-foco?"._

_…_

"Bienvenido a Gringotts, señor Potter", dijo el duende cuando le hizo pasar a su oficina. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Buenos días, me gustaría invertir parte del dinero al que tengo acceso. Me han informado que puedo pedir que me inviertan el dinero los propios duendes", dijo y vio una sonrisa empezar a formarse en la cara de su contable.

"Siempre a cambio de un tanto por ciento".

"Por supuesto", sonrió también Harry. El duende parecía a punto de frotarse las manos. "¿Qué tal un 15% de los beneficios?"

"Mmm… Normalmente pedimos un 10%, señor Potter, pero si está seguro", el duende sabía bien lo que _no_ estaba diciendo el chiquillo delante de él.

"Un 15% y así tiene un incentivo. Cuando más gane yo, más se beneficiará Gringotts y usted también", le contestó.

"Trato hecho, señor Potter. ¿Le parece que hagamos un contrato escrito?"

La siguiente media hora fue empleada únicamente a escribir el trato y las condiciones. Si Harry no tenía un beneficio mayor a medio millón de galeones (habiendo invertido 100.000 galeones), Gringotts solo recibiría un 10% del beneficio. Si no obtenía beneficios, Gringotts tendría que pagarle un 5% del beneficio total del año anterior como penalización. Si los duendes conseguían un beneficio anual de más de 5 millones de galeones, tomarían el 20% de los beneficios. Finalmente, firmaron el contrato con sangre y éste desapareció, dejando atrás una copia para él.

"También me gustaría crear 2 nuevas cuentas a nombre de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, si puede hacerse".

"Me temo que al ser menores de edad las cuentas no pueden estar a su nombre a menos que firmen sus padres o tutores. No obstante", continuó el duende antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, "sí que podemos crear una cuenta a _su_ nombre en la cual solo tengan permiso para acceder a las cámaras Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley".

"¿Y estas cámaras podrían cambiar de dueño si los padres de mis amigos firmaran en un futuro?"

"Sería posible".

La siguiente media hora se pasó creando un par de cámaras nuevas a su nombre pero con sus amigos como beneficiarios. Pidió al duende que transfiriera 1000 galeones a cada cuenta y que los invirtiera de la misma forma que su cuenta; firmaron otros 2 contratos más en sangre. Además, pusieron una cláusula de forma que sus amigos no pudieran sacar dinero de la cuenta a menos que hubiera 2000 galeones en las cámaras. También le informó al duende que, una vez hubiera 2500 galeones en las cámaras le devolviera los 1000 galeones iniciales a sus cuentas.

"¿Quiere que sus amigos reciban una copia de la información de sus cámaras?", preguntó el duende.

"Solo Hermione. Gracias".

Esa misma noche, cuando ya había arreglado todas sus cosas con el banco y había vuelto a Privet Drive número 4 con el Autobús Noctámbulo, recibió una carta de Hermione. Los Dursley parecían ignorarle completamente pero, por suerte, no le habían castigado en su cuarto de nuevo. Dudley, aunque no sabía cómo, intuía que su primo era el culpable de que le doliera tanto el trasero así que él y sus amigos ya no entraban en su casa mientras Harry estuviera dentro. Lo que no sabían los Dursley era que había estado practicando con su anillo-foco, que resultó ser un foco más potente que la varita pero más complicado de usar.

_"Querido Harry, _

_He recibido una carta de Gringotts informándome sobre la nueva cámara. Al parecer el plan va sobre la marcha, ¿no es así? Perfecto. Antes de volver de Hogwarts hablé con Penélope Clearwater, ya sabes, el Premio Anual junto con Percy este año pasado. Le pedí una lista de libros que habían usado desde cuarto a último curso. Por suerte Penélope cursó Aritmancia y Runas, también me indicó qué libros se usaban en CdCM a pesar de no haberlo cursado. _

_Te paso una copia de las listas de libros por si quieres ir a comprarlos con antelación. Estaba pensando en que podríamos intentar hacer fotocopias de esa forma Ron no tendría que comprárselos y todos podríamos estudiar por adelantado. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes, quizás porque tenía miedo que Ron pensara que era porque nosotros pensábamos que sus padres no podían comprarle los libros. _

_¿Te parece bien que quedemos tú y yo la semana que viene para ir al Callejón Diagon? Leí antes de volver a casa cómo hacer un encantamiento glamour para hechizar tu color de cabello y ojos, así pasarás más desapercibido. Mi madre vendría con nosotros un momento antes de ir a trabajar para firmar los papeles de Gringotts. Supongo que a Ron no le has enviado la carta; no creo que sus padres estén de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo. _

_Ugh, todavía no puedo creer lo que me hizo Dumbledore. ¿¡Borrarme la memoria!? ¿En serio? Y yo que les defendí a todos cuando vosotros les acusabais, incluso Snape… ¡Oh, Dios! Me siento tan mal ahora. Tendría que haberos escuchado en lugar de enfadarme. Lo que está claro es que a partir de ahora me lo pensaré un par de veces antes de confiar ciegamente en aquellos que nos insultan y nos ignoran por mucho que sean de la autoridad. (Ahora que leo mi última frase veo que he sido algo estúpida al confiar en ellos para empezar, fueran quienes fueran). _

_Haz los deberes lo antes posible, ¡pero bien hechos! Ya le he enviado una carta a Ron también, dile gracias a Hedwig por aparecer. Te he adjuntado mi regalo por si no pudiera dártelo a tiempo, no lo abras hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. ¡Qué sea una sorpresa! Te dejo para que puedas trabajar a gusto. Yo tengo que planificar nuestro trabajo lo antes posible; ya sabes cómo soy. Mándame a Hedwig con una respuesta, por favor._

_Hasta pronto, _

_Hermione"._

Harry sonrió al ver la carta tan previsible de Hermione. Miró el calendario y vio que dentro de 7 días sería 4 de Julio. Tenía tiempo para hacer sus deberes pero prefería no dejarlos hasta el último momento, como sin duda haría Ron (al menos hasta recibir la carta de su amiga). Sacó pergamino y luego el libro de Encantamientos. Era curioso pero este verano tenían mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

* * *

**Me he reído con algunos reviews: **

**1) La reacción de Dumbledore aparecerá tarde o temprano; no sé si os habéis fijado pero hasta ahora el punto de vista se centra en Harry y Gabrielle. **

**2) Saldrán más trapos sucios de Dumbledore, eso seguro.**

**3) Harry tendrá un baúl mágico y mucho más, paciencia.**

**Por lo demás, la próxima actualización será el día 4. ¡Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo!**

**R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


	5. El entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en **photobucket**, en el álbum "**_Una Carta de Amor_**".

* * *

**5**

**El entrenamiento**

"Madre mía, Hermione", exclamó Ron, una vez se sentaron en la hierba cerca de la Madriguera. "Nos vas a matar estudiando".

Harry y Neville rieron brevemente y luego callaron al ver la mirada de la única chica. Como Ron era el único que no podía desplazarse (la abuela de Neville estaba tan impresionada con sus notas y su nueva actitud que le había dejado campar a sus anchas), habían quedado en Ottery St. Catchpole, el pueblo muggle y mágico donde vivía Ron. El Autobús Noctámbulo solo había tardado 20 minutos en llevarles. Hermione, como no, había hecho ya los deberes, había arreglado los papeles con Gringotts, había comprado los libros de cuarto y quinto curso y había fotocopiado todas las páginas de todos los libros.

Ron y Neville estaban encantados con las fotocopias, nunca habían visto algo igual. Además, Ron había comprendido en seguida que con esas fotocopias no tendría que volver a comprar los libros y eso le dejaba con más dinero para otras cosas. Hermione, que sabía lo que Ron estaba pensando, había transfigurado una encuadernación muy similar a la de los libros y había encantado las hojas para que se encuadernaran. Mientras nadie viera el interior de los libros de Ron nadie sabría la verdad.

"Tenemos que estudiar, tú fuiste el que lo dijiste. ¿Quieres que Dumbledore y Snape, y otras personas, puedan seguir borrándonos las memorias sin que podamos hacer nada?", preguntó con hastío Hermione. Todos se pusieron serios de repente. "Bien, este es mi horario".

Sacó una gran hoja de papel y la desdobló. Cada asignatura estaba escrita de un color distinto y había indicaciones con la pequeñísima letra de Hermione. Al ver sus caras empezó a explicarles cómo se repartirían las tareas para poder seguir, todos, el mismo nivel. Le dio a cada uno una fotocopia de su horario y el plan de estudios y luego sacó el libro de Encantamientos. Por mayoría absoluta, todos coincidían que esa asignatura era la más fácil.

Cuando regresó esa tarde, después de haber comido todos, salvo Ron, allí mismo debajo de los árboles en plena colina, pensó que debería encontrar la manera de reunirse todos sin tener que usar el Autobús Noctámbulo. Esa misma noche recibió una carta de Gabrielle, otra de Remus y otra de Sirius.

_"Querido Harry, _

_Me alegro que hayas sacado tan buenas notas. ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! Espero que sigas esforzándote como hasta ahora los próximos cursos, ahora que sabes qué sí que puedes. También me alegro por tus amigos, al parecer todos necesitabais un objetivo, ¿no? _

_Por otro lado, estoy contenta de que hayas conocido ya a tu padrino pero también me entristece que no hayas podido exculparlo. Por lo menos tienes a Pettigrew. Y hablando de Pettigrew, mi padre dice que puedes entregarle la caja con éste y que él la custodiará en el Ministerio. No sé si te lo dije pero mi padre es el Cabeza del Departamento de Ley así que sabiendo que Sirius es inocente, mi padre podría acogerle en Francia y darle un juicio justo. Aun así, creo que eso no pasará hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses. Por lo que me has dicho Sirius va a recuperarse de 12 años en Azkaban. No será fácil. Darla dice que quizá tardaría 6 meses en empezar a mejorar, y eso si tiene asistencia. Darla se ha ofrecido a diagnosticarle con otra pulsera como la tuya, te he enviado la pulsera en el sobre para que se la pases._

_Así que sigues hablando con Remus, espero que no desaparezca como hace años. En realidad estoy un poco cabreada de que no hubiera intentando encontrarte durante más tiempo y que hubiera tirado la toalla pero también entiendo que un hombre lobo en el Reino Unido no tiene trabajo en el mundo mágico, o casi nada, y en el mundo muggle sus bajas por enfermedad acaban por echarlo de cualquier empleo. Sin recursos Remus no podría haberte buscado durante mucho tiempo. Me sorprende que durante un año entero estuviera intentando buscarte sin dinero._

_Lo de la cuenta para tus amigos me pareció una buena idea, ya te lo dije, lo habrás hecho ya supongo. Sobre lo de anillos-foco, supongo que son para tus amigos. Bueno, el tuyo pudimos comprártelo porque mi padre tiene descuento al ser Cabeza de Departamento (solo costó la mitad) y porque teníamos algo que te pertenecía; a Hedwig. Los anillos son como las varitas, necesitan que las escojas o crearlos a partir de algo personal. Hedwig es de tu propiedad y parte de tu familia, ella servía para crearte el anillo. Si quieres puedo pedirle a mi padre que compre los anillos mientras Dobby nos traiga algo personal de tus amigos. Sirve cualquier cosa que use continuamente, como un colgante, una pluma… Incluso un mechón de pelo._

_La varita de Neville es algo que no debería haber pasado, ¿en qué estaba pensando su familia? Con razón no era capaz de hacer muchos hechizos… Y no me hagas hablar sobre la pérdida de memoria de Hermione; mi madre acabó por convertirse en pájaro. ¡Realmente Dumbledore está loco! Y lo peor de todo es que es el Director de la escuela. Algo muy malo está pasando en vuestro país, siento decíroslo. Mi padre me ha dicho que te diga que si necesitas ayuda puede darte asilo en Francia, no es una broma. Te están pasando tantas cosas malas y nadie te está ayudando cuando claramente eres una víctima de la situación. _

_¡Qué bien lo de tu Patronus! Debes ser realmente poderoso pudiéndolo hacer con 13 años. También estoy feliz de que el anillo te esté sirviendo para practicar estas vacaciones. Lo que muy pocos saben es que son las varitas las que tienen un localizador; el Ministerio compara la localización de la magia utilizada y si el lugar es muggle, y así saben si alguien menor de edad está usando la varita durante las vacaciones. Lo que nadie sabe es que, si usas la varita aun teniendo el localizador, en una zona mágica, los receptores del Ministerio no lo captan. ¿Curioso, eh? Eso me lo explicó mi padre. _

_Te he adjuntado en el paquete tu regalo por si no llegara a tiempo. ¡Intenta esperarte! Y hablando de regalos, adoro la peineta que me enviaste. Es preciosa. Mi madre y Fleur estuvieron casi 10 minutos admirándola; mi padre no podía parar de reír. Realmente es una maravilla, no tenías por qué hacerlo, debe haber costado una fortuna. _

_¿Has empezado ya a investigar tu nueva forma? Convertirte en animal puede salvarte la vida. Hermione podrá volar y caber por agujeros pequeños siendo un búho mientras que Neville podría matar a alguien sin usar su varita con un zarpazo; lo mismo que tú, que podrías camuflarte en las sombras con tu pelaje negro, o Ron, con su forma tan pequeña podría espiar o esconderse sin ser visto. Yo, al ser Veela, no tengo forma animal, es una pena, pero tengo otras ventajas como hacer fuego de la nada._

_Contando los días para empezar Beauxbatons,_

_Gaby._

_Pd. ¡La copa de Quidditch es en Irlanda! Mi familia y yo iremos, Fleur no para de hablar de ello"._

Harry se sorprendió inmensamente con la coletilla de su carta; ni se acordaba de la copa de Quidditch. Cogió la carta de Sirius, que la trajo un tucán ni más ni menos, y la abrió.

_"Harry, _

_He llegado a mi destino gracias a Buckbeack. Por fin parezco una persona normal y no un convicto escapado de la cárcel. Ni te puedes imaginar la de mugre que he sacado al bañarme. Ahora solo tengo que recuperarme aunque creo, desafortunadamente, que tardaré meses en poder tan siquiera ponerme de pie. Todavía no sé cómo me mantuve vivo todo este tiempo, creo que si no hubiera tenido en cuenta que podías estar en peligro ya hubiera muerto._

_Espero que estés bien con los Dursley. Si me necesitas envía a Hedwig pero preferiría que nadie pudiera rastrear tu lechuza, es bastante única. Por precaución no te diré dónde estoy pero quiero que sepas que pienso en ti continuamente. _

_Con cariño, _

_Padfoot"._

Como pensaba Sirius ya había llegado a algún lugar seguro y estaba en proceso de rehabilitación. Viendo la caja oculta por un trapo decidió no perder más tiempo y dobló una hoja con una nota para el padre de Gabrielle.

"¡Dobby!"

"¿Señor Harry Potter?", preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el elfo y moviéndose en los talones como si no pudiera evitarlo.

"¿Puedes llevar esto a Gabrielle?", le pasó la nota y luego la jaula, una vez se cercioró que Pettigrew estaba dentro. Todavía seguía inconsciente gracias a su _Stupefy._ "No dejes que se escape ni que le pase nada, por favor".

"Sí, señor Harry Potter".

Y en un 'pop' despareció. Sacó la última carta de esa noche, con cansancio, y la leyó.

_"Querido Harry, _

_Padfoot ya debe haber contactado contigo; me ha llegado su carta esta mañana. Seré breve puesto que estoy algo ocupado en busca de un nuevo trabajo: si pasa algo este nuevo curso puedes contactar conmigo. No sé por qué tengo la sensación que tus aventuras en Hogwarts no han hecho más que comenzar. Por favor, estudia mucho y no te metas en líos. Suficiente tienes sin hacer nada. ¡Eres peor que tu padre! _

_Y en una nota más positiva, tengo entendido que la copa de Quidditch se celebrará en Irlanda este año. Si tu padre estuviera con nosotros sin duda alguna ya habría comprado entradas y estaría comiéndote la oreja de la excitación. Lily, seguro, solo habría sacudido la cabeza con una sonrisa indulgente… Harry, eres lo mejor de ambos, no lo dudes. Les hecho mucho de menos pero ahora te tengo a ti de nuevo. _

_Cuídate, _

_Remus"._

_…._

_"Querida Gaby, _

_He hecho como sugerías y os he mandado a Pettigrew con Dobby. Espero que así no pueda escapar. ¿Podría tu padre interrogarle? De esa manera si se escapa al menos sabríamos que está vivo y que es un mortífago. _

_Sirius ya me ha mandado su primera carta, en un tucán, y dice que está mucho mejor y recuperándose. Eso espero. Por cierto, dile a Darla que gracias por la pulsera. Le diré a Dobby que se la entregue. Espero que así pueda recuperarse mucho más rápido. Por otro lado, Remus también me ha comentado en su carta lo de la copa de Quidditch. Parece muy interesante. ¿Quiénes son los finalistas además de Irlanda? Espero que me comentes qué tal es el ambiente, una vez vuelvas de Irlanda. _

_Te mando con Hedwig 3 mechones de cabello. El negro es de Neville, el pelirrojo de Ron y el marrón claro de Hermione. Estaríamos muy agradecidos si tu padre pudiera comprarnos los anillos. Le he dado a Dobby autorización para que os entregue el oro: 1500 galeones, ¿no? Espero que le guste a Neville, su cumpleaños es un día antes que el mío, y a Hermione, que los cumple el 19 de Setiembre. ¡Hasta las Navidades no pienso regalarles nada más! Para Ron tendrá que ser un regalo de Navidades muy temprano. _

_Realmente no sabía lo de la varita y lo de los localizadores. Es muy injusto contando que así los niños que vivan en lugares mágicos o en mansiones pueden usar la magia. No creo ni que Hermione lo sepa pero se lo diré. Ya verás cómo se pondrá Ron de contento. Aunque con los anillos supongo que eso ya da igual. _

_Lo del asilo… Bueno, todavía puedo aguantar aquí en Reino Unido. No obstante, lo tendré muy en cuenta. Dile a tu padre que gracias. Hoy justamente hemos quedado mis amigos y yo para estudiar por adelantado Encantamientos. Hermione ha planificado con mucho detalle nuestro horario; según ella, para cuando empiece el curso ya deberíamos haber acabado de aprender el libro de Encantamientos, el de Transfiguración y el de Historia. No me cabe la menor duda que así será, además, cada uno de nosotros estudiará Astrología por su cuenta por las noches. No sé cómo vamos a hacerlo para aprender 2 años en solo un curso…_

_Y hablando de libros, por fin he acabado de leer los libros que Fleur recomendó. Muchas cosas tendré que volver a leerlas pero he aprendido bastante. ¡No sabía que había varios juramentos en la magia! Hubiera sido muy útil para convencer a McGonagall de que decíamos la verdad sobre la Piedra Filosofal. ¡Ah, bueno! Ahora ya lo tendré presente. También he ido a la biblioteca local muggle para buscar varios libros sobre jaguares. Ha sido muy productivo. _

_Poniéndome el pijama para irme a dormir,_

_Harry._

_Pd. Me alegro que te haya gustado la peineta"._

Gabrielle releyó la carta varias veces y sonrió. Dobby le estaba esperando con la jaula en mano y sus labios se rizaron de la ira al ver a la rata allí dentro. De repente notó un extraño calor y sintió un picor en sus manos. Dejó caer la carta al ver como sus uñas se alargaban en garras. Los ojos del elfo doméstico se abrieron como platos y salió disparado en busca de ayuda.

"¡Gabrielle!", llamó su madre cuando entró corriendo. "¡Cálmate! Respira".

Fleur observó con una pequeña sonrisa desde la puerta. Su madre se quedó en silencio cuando recuperó su temperamento. Era la primera vez que se enfadaba tanto desde su undécimo cumpleaños. No podía creerlo: ¡ya era una Veela de verdad!

"Enhorabuena Gaby, ya eres toda una mujercita", le dijo su madre con una cara dulce pero amarga a la vez.

En parte lo era. Desde que había empezado a hablar con Harry había cambiado considerablemente su aspecto físico. En lugar de parecer sus 11 años parecía que tenía 14. Sus pechos habían crecido, su altura se había disparado, su cabello se había alargado y su cara había perdido parte de su redondez infantil volviéndose más afilada y elegante. Su madre había tenido que llevarla a comprar un armario entero nuevo.

"¿A qué viene esa cara?", le preguntó Fleur, quien se había tumbado en su cama a su lado.

"Bueno… Estaba pensando en la influencia. Las garras han aparecido tan de repente…"

"¿Tienes miedo a que pase lo mismo con tu influencia? ¿A qué no puedas controlarlo?", preguntó su madre con una mirada sabedora. "Eso nos ha pasado a todas. Yo fui un poco más afortunada que Fleur, a mí me ocurrió estando en casa de la abuela, como ya sabéis, así que nadie se sintió o se comportó de forma distinta".

"Lo mío sí que fue horrible", el rostro de Fleur era triste y decepcionado. "Las amigas que había hecho esos meses al empezar Beauxbatons de repente se dieron cuenta de cómo todos los chicos se comportaron en un instante hacia mí. Espero que no te pase lo mismo".

Gabrielle miró sus sábanas de seda. Esa era una razón por la cual Fleur era tan _distante_ con sus compañeros en Beauxbatons. Haber tenido amigas de verdad justo antes de perderlas por ser parte criatura había sido un duro golpe para su hermana. Todavía no había logrado abrirse de nuevo y eso que ya estaba en el último curso.

"¡Niñas! ¡Apolline!", exclamó una voz. Era su padre, que había llegado a casa. "¡Así que estáis aquí! Fleur, tengo noticias que lograran interesarte".

"¿Oh?"

"Este año se celebrará el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts", informó Jean, con una sonrisa. Sabía que Fleur estaría encantada de tener la oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos y probarse en el Torneo.

Todos felicitaron a Fleur pero Gabrielle empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. Harry parecía tener aventuras cada año en Hogwarts y lo más obvio es que el siguiente curso sería igualmente movido. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación que Harry acabaría participando en el Torneo y eso la asustaba… Los días siguientes pasaron y su familia se preparaba para ir a Irlanda a ver la final. Cuando estuvieron a solas Gabrielle le comentó a su madre su preocupación y, para su sorpresa, su madre ya había pedido a su padre el libro de reglas del Torneo.

"Esto puede ser una bendición, Gabrielle", le dijo su madre con una sonrisa maliciosa, "si Harry participa y prueba su inocencia delante de todos nadie podrá acusarle de ser un tramposo. Además, como el contrato será mágico, no podrá dejar de competir y para competir tienes que ser adulto".

"Pero Harry tiene ahora 14 años, ¿cómo puede competir en un Torneo de adultos?", preguntó totalmente confusa.

"Por eso he dicho que puede ser una bendición: a Harry no le quedará más remedio que competir, a menos que quiera perder su magia, pero el contrato le forzará a emanciparse mágicamente. Harry no necesitará pasar los exámenes de quinto curso; en cuanto acepte participar en el Torneo será adulto legal y mágicamente".

Gabrielle se quedó mirando a su madre con la boca abierta. ¡Era perfecto! Sin embargo también había varios problemas.

"Eso quiere decir que Harry tendrá que participar", susurró con el rostro horrorizado.

"Sí, tendrá que participar, pero nadie puede pedirle que gane la competición, solo tiene que intentarlo". Apolline cerró el libro y se lo entregó a su hija. "Si juega su mano con cabeza Harry podría salir totalmente ileso".

….

"¡Mira esa figura de Viktor Krum!", musitó Ron cuando vieron el estante de suvenires.

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió ojeando su libro de Pociones. Esa mañana, antes de coger el traslador hacia Irlanda, había recibido la carta de Gabrielle. Las pociones que Sirius necesitaba habían sido dadas a Dobby para que las pasara a su padrino. Lo que más le había impactado había sido enterarse del Torneo de los Tres Magos; tal y como pensaba su amiga, con su suerte acabaría siendo elegido, de alguna forma, para participar. Lo peor de todo había sido enterarse que el contrato era mágico y, por lo tanto, no podría retirarse a menos que quisiera perder su magia. Lo mejor de todo había sido darse cuenta que, si aceptaba el contrato y participaba, sería emancipado al instante.

Eso quería decir que no tendría que esperarse a hacer los exámenes de quinto curso, lo que relajaría de nuevo el ambiente entre sus amigos y le permitiría dejar a los Dursley el próximo verano. Cuando estuvieron a solas en la tienda, saludaron a Seamus quien estaba allí con su familia, y encontraron Neville esperándoles, les contó todo lo que Gabrielle le había dicho.

"¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿En Hogwarts?", exclamó Ron y, al contrario de como esperaba que actuase Harry, parecía preocupado. "Tío, con tu historial seguro que acabas participando".

"¡Oh, no!", susurró en un chillido Hermione cuando dedujo que, probablemente, Ron tenía razón.

Les contó seguidamente todo lo relacionado con el contrato y su posible emancipación. Cuando acabó de hablar los rostros de sus amigos eran mucho más aliviados.

"Bueno, si eres elegido lo único que tendremos que hacer es intentar que pases cada prueba con el menor daño posible", dijo Hermione y sacó de su bolso un diario hechizado con infinitas páginas, como el que le había regalado a él.

Gabrielle le había regalado una funda hechizada para su varita mientras que Fleur le había vuelto a enviar más libros. Los padres de su amiga le habían mandado una chaqueta de piel de dragón negro a juego con un cinturón. Sus amigos le habían mandado más libros, dulces, guantes de Quidditch y más ropa. Realmente estaba servido.

De repente chocó con alguien, "¡Perdón!".

"¡Ugh! ¿Está bien?"

La chica, claramente un par de años mayor que él, con la que había chocado era un poco más baja que él, que ahora había pegado un estirón de 5 centímetros. Tenía el cabello rubio y la piel pálida pero de aspecto aterciopelado, sus ojos eran de color zafiro. Su acento, curiosamente, era francés. Viendo como sus amigos le llamaban pidió perdón una vez más y se fue. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que metros más allá de la chica con quien había chocado una familia se giraba a mirar su espalda, algo indiferentes y bromeando.

El partido fue de lo más emocionante. Harry comprendió, finalmente, qué quería decir Gabrielle con 'influencia'. Las mascotas Veela de los búlgaros lograron que Ron y Neville hicieran el idiota de una forma nunca antes vista; por lo menos en Neville. Cuando fueron a la cama esa noche Harry todavía llevaba su ropa puesta, salvo su nueva chaqueta de piel, su varita en la funda y su anillo en su dedo índice derecho. Entonces empezaron los gritos.

"¡Vamos chicos!", gritó el señor Weasley y les hizo correr en una dirección. Llegaron a la línea de árboles tropezando.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Mi varita!", gimió Ron y buscó desesperadamente a su alrededor. "¡Debo haberla perdido!"

"¡_Morsmordre_!"

Se escucharon gritos escalofriantes y de repente en el cielo negro apareció una calavera verde por la cual salía de su boca abierta una serpiente que serpenteaba por el oscuro horizonte. Harry, que había leído varios libros recomendados por Fleur como _Los acontecimientos del siglo XX_ o _Las 1001 cosas tabús de la magia y sus tabús_, sabía perfectamente qué marca era esa. De repente se vieron envueltos de hombres y mujeres con capas rojas y sus varitas apuntándoles, o a Ron, quien estaba más cerca del claro donde se había originado la marca.

Durante casi media hora estuvieron discutiendo su inocencia hasta que finalmente se descubrió el cuerpo invisible de Winky, el elfo doméstico de los Crouch. Cuando todos encontraron al culpable, Crouch liberó a su elfo totalmente atónito. Harry aprovechó la ocasión.

"¡Winky!", llamó cuando vio a sus amigos hablando y a todos los adultos discutiendo. El elfo doméstico se giró llorando a moco tendido. "¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?"

"¿Para el señor Potter?", le miró fijamente y luego asintió despacio. "Winky quiere ser un buen elfo, Winky quiere trabajar con una familia mágica".

"Puedes trabajar para los Potter".

Winky sonrió y asintió, cogiendo su mano tendida. En menos de unos segundos sintió una nueva conexión entre Winky y él. El pequeño ser le miró expectante, esperando órdenes.

"Ves con Dobby, Winky, él te lo explicará todo". Winky asintió y se desapareció.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando. Por las mañanas ayudaban a la señora Weasley con sus tareas y luego estudiaban en sus ratos libres. Por las tardes jugaban a Quidditch con los hermanos Weasley y con Ginny mientras Hermione leía los libros que Fleur le había regalado y los otros que él había comprado con su recomendación. Como tenían sus anillos-foco podían practicar la magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta; algo que les había gustado a todos. Incluso Hermione estaba encantada con su anillo de oro con topacio.

Harry también recibió noticias sobre sus inversiones y le mostró a Ron como su cámara ya había dado sus frutos con 5.000 galeones, 1.000 menos si contaba su préstamo. Decir que Hermione y Ron estaban contentos hubiera sido un eufemismo. Por suerte, Ron fue capaz de convencer a su madre de que él podía comprar solito sus libros. El dinero había sido devuelto al monedero de su madre cuando ella no estaba mirando. También, sin que la madre de Ron se diera cuenta, Ron compró otras ropas que las que su madre quería darle para el baile.

El día que se sentaron en el tren de vuelta a Hogwarts fue bastante normal. No había dementores ni criaturas extrañas, eso sí, Malfoy volvió a aparecer como siempre. Ni Hermione, ni Neville ni él se dignaron a mirarle, prefiriendo seguir leyendo sus libros, mientras que Ron alzó una ceja y frunció los labios pero no abrió la boca. Malfoy estaba tan frustrado que se fue dando un portazo al ver que nadie contestaba a sus insultos. El viaje se pasó en silencio.

Las siguientes semanas fueron también de lo más aburridas; todos sabían que en Hogwarts iba a suceder algo pero pocos sabían con certeza el qué. Como habían estado estudiando con antelación todos sus libros, resultó que sus deberes eran bastante fáciles y eso les dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Hermione, que estaba encantada, les instó en que siguieran estudiando y pronto los Profesores parecieron darse cuenta de que sus notas siempre eran las mejores del curso. Les convenció a todos con el objetivo que, cuanto más tiempo tuvieran, más tiempo podrían dedicar a sus formas de animago.

Moody, su nuevo Profesor de Defensa, fue tomado con cautela. Desde siempre había tenido un problema, o situación especial, con los profesores de Defensa. Fue por casualidad que se dio cuenta gracias al mapa merodeador de que Moody, en realidad, estaba bebiendo la poción _Multijugos_. Hermione estaba furiosa pero no podían hacer nada al respecto si querían que sus planes no se torcieran.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que Dumbledore, amigo de Alastor Moody, no se dé cuenta de que no es más que un impostor", gruñó ella en la Sala de los Menesteres donde se volvieron a reunir.

"A lo mejor sí lo sabe", contestó Ron, con los brazos cruzados.

Neville no había abierto la boca, estaba blanco de la ira. Como era imposible que Crouch fuera el impostor debido a que Bartemius Crouch era miembro del Ministerio eso quería decir que Moody estaba siendo disfrazado por el hijo de Crouch, creído muerto, que tenía el mismo nombre que su padre. Él había sido uno de las 4 personas que atacaron a los Longbottom. Su amigo estaba conviviendo con uno de los torturadores de sus padres y pensar que Dumbledore lo sabía y aun así no hacía nada al respecto...

"¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore _quiere_ que Harry sea elegido?", preguntó Hermione, entonces se giró a mirar a Harry. "¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre tu sueño?"

"A Remus". Frunció el ceño, ¿le habría dicho Remus a Dumbledore sobre el sueño de Voldemort, Frank Bryce y el hombre que ahora sabían era Bartemius Crouch Jr.?

"Bueno, mejor no nos precipitemos pero quizás Remus le ha contado tu sueño", dijo despacio Hermione, sabedora que Harry odiaba que otros hicieran público sus trapos privados.

"Le enviaré una carta".

El resto de la tarde fue pasada meditando. Todos ellos ya habían investigado sus respectivas formas animal. Harry, por ejemplo, sabía que los jaguares eran carnívoros y se situaban en el número 3 del ranking de felinos más grandes del mundo, ligeramente más pequeño que el tigre y el león. Semejante al leopardo pero de mayor tamaño y con una mutación que le daba el aspecto de pantera negra siendo en realidad un jaguar negro. Su hábitat podía ser la selva, los bosques o un terreno abierto; siendo un animal muy adaptable y, curiosamente, uno de los pocos felinos a los que les gusta nadar. Fundamentalmente solitario y un superdepredador que caza en emboscadas; su fuerza es una de las mayores entre los felinos, capaz de perforar los caparazones de tortuga con un mordisco. También es un felino que suele evitar las confrontaciones pero capaz de pelear por defender su territorio. Interesantemente, es el único felino capaz de rugir.

Harry, que había intentado 3 veces meditar, solo había conseguido que creciera un fino pelaje negro por sus piernas. Hermione estaba resultando ser la peor en el entrenamiento, quizá porque meditar le costaba mucho; su cabeza siempre estaba llena de pensamientos y teorías. Ron, no obstante, encontraba meditar demasiado aburrido y eso impedía que pudiera concentrarse. Neville, por otro lado, estaba tan acostumbrado al silencio de sus invernaderos que, junto con Harry, era el único que había logrado algo: alargar sus uñas.

"¡Esto no puede ser!", gritó Hermione días más tarde cuando Ron y ella todavía no habían conseguido ni siquiera iniciar la meditación. "¿Cómo es posible que Neville y tú podáis cambiar ya vuestras manos por patas y nosotros ni podemos concentrarnos?"

"Eso es porque sois demasiado impacientes, Hermione", le comentó con una cara exasperada Neville. "Harry y yo, por motivos distintos, estamos acostumbrados a no hacer nada tan activo como vosotros. Estamos a gusto con el silencio y la falta de movimiento, vosotros, por otro lado, no tanto".

"¡Eso es!", el rostro de Hermione se iluminó; parecía anonadada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?", se inclinó Ron, que hasta ahora había estado gruñendo de la frustración.

"Somos demasiado activos, tenemos demasiada energía. Necesitamos quemarla".

Harry rio al ver el rostro de sus amigos, imaginándose, seguro, prendiendo fuego a algo. Todavía se sorprendía de lo poco que sabían del mundo muggle; cosa que Hermione, poco a poco, estaba arreglando. Había conseguido más en 3 meses que la profesora de Estudios Muggle en 1 año.

"¿Te refieres a que hagamos algún tipo de deporte?", preguntó él.

"Claro, claro. Si ejercitamos tendremos varias ventajas: una, nos pondremos en forma; dos, aumentaremos nuestra resistencia; y tres, nos cansaremos", explicó Hermione y vio los rostros aun confundidos y temerarios de Ron y Neville. Rodó los ojos. "Lo que significa que no tendremos fuerzas para pensar o para frustrarnos y la meditación, que será como un descanso, nos costará menos a Ron y a mí".

"Me parece bien", dijo él, acordándose de las palabras de Gabrielle sobre hacer ejercicio.

Esa misma tarde, cuando regresaron todos a Gryffindor, sudados y arrastrando las piernas del cansancio, solo pudo ducharse y tumbarse en la cama hasta la hora de cenar. Entonces sintió unos sonidos en la ventana. Era Hedwig y llevaba una carta.

"_Querido Harry, _

_Sí que le dije de tu sueño al Director. Ahora veo que no debería haberlo hecho, lo siento. Debes estar muy enfadado, ¿tienes algún problema con Dumbledore? El año pasado ya noté que estabas disgustado con él pero no pensé que hasta semejante punto. No le volveré a contar nada que no quieras que le cuente, te lo prometo, pero por favor, no cortes nuestra comunicación. _

_A parte de eso… ¿Cómo te va la escuela? Padfoot me ha dicho que le estás ayudando con su recuperación; no sé cómo lo estás haciendo pero me alegro. Tampoco le he dicho nada a Dumbledore de Padfoot, como me 'gritaste' en tu carta. Ni de Pettigrew. Veo que no quieres que Dumbledore se entere de nada… Me tendrás que explicar por qué._

_Te dejo que tengo que ir a trabajar,_

_Remus"._

Harry leyó la carta con algo de ira. ¿Es que sus secretos no podían ser secretos? ¿Acaso le había dicho a Remus que fuera corriendo al Director con sus pensamientos y sueños? Realmente no entendía a los idiotas de los adultos; con razón no se había fiado de ellos durante 13 años. Al menos hasta que aparecieron los padres de Gabrielle. En verdad eran los únicos que, hasta ahora, no le habían fallado. Incluso Sirius había sido demasiado irresponsable y sediento de venganza como para encargarse de él en lugar de dejarlo en manos de un extraño. ¡Era su padrino, por el amor de Merlín! Guardó la carta en el baúl y no respondió. Estaba demasiado furioso.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido. Harry olvidó totalmente que tenía que responder a Gabrielle debido a su entrenamiento de animago; ahora era capaz de cambiar ambas manos a patas perfectas y su piel, de cintura para abajo, había cambiado de pelaje.

"¡Hey, Harry! Tienes una carta encima de la cama", le avisó Seamus una mañana cuando se estaban vistiendo todos en el dormitorio.

Harry se giró a mirar y sí, efectivamente, tenía una carta y era de Gabrielle a juzgar por la letra. Miró por todos lados pero Hedwig no estaba. ¿La habría entregado Dobby?

"_Querido Harry, _

_Seré breve. Beauxbatons participará en el Torneo en Hogwarts y a mi hermana y a mí nos han elegido para representar a la escuela. Estaba muy sorprendida pero creo que es por mis actuaciones en el club de gimnasia. Durante las próximas semanas voy a estar ocupada con mi entrenamiento, las clases y hacer las maletas pero nos vamos a ver pronto. ¡El día 25 de Octubre llegamos a Hogwarts!_

_Tú también debes estar muy ocupado, sobre todo viendo cómo están las cosas aquí. Le he pedido a Dobby que te entregue la nota, espero que no te importe. Realmente tengo que comprarme una lechuza. Fleur dice que 'nos veremos pronto'. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa por conocerte en persona!_

_Nos veremos dentro de 2 semanas,_

_Gaby"._

Harry sonrió mucho más alegre que días antes. Sus amigos notaron su cambio de comportamiento pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

**¡Que os regalen muchas cosas por Navidad, aquí está mi regalo! Ahora ya sabéis que el próximo capítulo Gabrielle y Harry se conocen finalmente en persona. Ya me diréis al final de la historia, los que habéis leído otros de mis fics, si he mejorado en romace. ¡Esperemos que sí!**

**Os recuerdo que en photobucket podéis ver imágenes que iré añadiendo de la historia.**

**R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


	6. El contrato mágico

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en **photobucket**, en el álbum "**_Una Carta de Amor_**".

* * *

**6**

**El contrato mágico**

Gabrielle Delacour cogió aire de nuevo y se puso recta. Estaban a punto de aterrizar en Hogwarts y de repente su corazón parecía haber empezado la carrera de los 100 metros lisos. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera empezando Beauxbatons. Al contrario que su hermana Gabrielle tenía una amiga en su curso que también pertenecía al club de gimnasia como ella. Ni siquiera enterarse de su parte criatura la había espantado. Quizá fuera porque, al contrario que su hermana, ella había tenido parte del verano para aprender a controlar sus nuevos poderes. De momento nadie se sentía amenazado por su presencia, como había pasado con Fleur al mostrarse sus poderes tan de repente a mitad de primer curso.

"Gaby, ya estamos aquí", le susurró Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse seria y dejar en blanco su rostro.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas y caminaron hacia la entrada del castillo Gabrielle pudo ver a varios centenares de alumnos todos vestidos de negro con distinciones de color en sus uniformes. No sabía qué grupo eran los de Gryffindor y tampoco tenía tiempo de pararse a mirar así que siguió a su hermana y no miró a nadie. Su vestido azul de satín era demasiado ligero para el clima de Escocia así que se abrazó a sí misma y vigiló donde pisaba con sus odiosas bailarinas azules. Minutos más tarde, que pasaron volando, Gabrielle se había cambiado a su vestido de gimnasia y Beauxbatons hacía su presentación delante de todos.

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Cho Chang", se presentó una chica de su mesa. Debía ser de quinto curso.

Gabrielle, que volvía a estar en su vestido azul de Beauxbatons, se giró a mirarla. "¿Es esto Gryffindor?"

La chica pestañeó un par de veces y luego sonrió. "No, no, somos Ravenclaw. Los Gryffindor son aquellos bajo la bandera roja y dorada".

Gabrielle miró las banderas que había pasado por alto en el extremo de cada mesa y luego dejó que sus ojos recorrieran toda la mesa de los leones. Vio a un pelirrojo sentado al lado de un chico alto con cabello negro revuelto, ambos dándole la espalda, y su corazón volvió a latir muy deprisa. Una mano tocó su hombro.

"Iré a ver si es él", dijo su hermana en francés y en voz baja. Se levantó y Gabrielle observó cómo se acercaba a los chicos que había estado mirando.

No podía escuchar qué decían pero vio que el pelirrojo tenía el rostro desencajado, y morado, mirando a su hermana, mientras que el otro chico le había pasado el plato de bouillabaise como si nada. Era obvio para ella, viendo el sorprendido rostro de su hermana, que el chico no había notado su influencia. Su hermana habló algo más con el chico y luego sonrió. Vio cómo se levantaba y observó a su hermana dar un abrazo y un par de besos al extraño. Entonces Gabrielle supo que era Harry. Vio a su amigo girarse y fue como a cámara lenta; sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban estirados en una encantadora sonrisa.

Gabrielle perdió el aliento al ver esos ojos esmeralda. Aunque Harry le había dicho de su color de ojos nada la había preparado para esa mirada tan penetrante y misteriosa. Se encontraron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Gabrielle aprovechó, involuntariamente, para memorizar las facciones de su amigo. Esos pómulos altos, la nariz recta y la mandíbula fuerte, los labios carnosos de color rojo apagado y las pestañas negras enmarcando sus preciosos ojos. Sin duda Harry era muy atractivo, y guapo, para qué mentir.

Se levantó cuando Fleur le hizo una seña y caminó casi como si flotara. Estaba absorta. Cuando llegó allí, a pocos centímetros de su mejor amigo, se quedó muda. De repente se dio cuenta de que Harry era un chico, un chico atractivo y con personalidad. ¿Cómo había podido obviarlo hasta ahora? Algo dentro de sí se dio cuenta, dejándola estupefacta, que ella tenía 11 años mientras que su mejor amigo tenía ya 14. La diferencia de edad le dolió hasta que vio a Harry sonreír y tenderle la mano, haciendo un hueco entre Fleur y él.

Ni siquiera vio a Fleur sonreír ampliamente al verlos abrazarse, ni a Hermione con sus ojos sabios puestos en Gabrielle, ni a Ron recuperarse de la influencia de Fleur y alejarse un par de centímetros, ni a Neville agachar la cabeza sonrojado por la mirada tan intensa entre Harry y Gabrielle. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Gabrielle empezó a llorar. Abrazada al cuello de Harry, con su rostro enterrado en su cuello, y prácticamente sentada en su regazo. Harry no habló, lo habría notado, pero sí que la abrazó y luego le dio un pañuelo para sus lágrimas.

Cuando empezó a comer, algo horrorizada por el espectáculo que había montado, evitó por los pelos sonrojarse al pensar en lo masculino que olía Harry.

"¡Por fin te conocemos, Gabrielle!", le dijo Hermione cuando vio que su amigo no quería volver a provocarle un llanto.

"Oui. Estaba muy emocionada por veros", contestó y, sin pensarlo, su mano cogió la de Harry.

Harry sonrió y apretó la pequeña y delicada mano de Gabrielle. No sabía qué había pasado pero notaba que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Haberla visto ahí, parado frente a él sin saber qué hacer, con esos ojos zafiro que nunca antes había visto… Le había dejado sin aliento. Cuando la tuvo entre brazos, a pesar de ser 3 años menor que él, no quiso dejarla ir. Nunca le había pasado. Ni siquiera cuando sus amigos, Hermione mayoritariamente, le abrazaban. Había querido enterrar su rostro en ese cabello rubio reluciente y cerrar los ojos, sentarse allí durante horas.

La hora de la comida pasó volando y todos salieron a tropel del Gran Salón. Fleur y Gabrielle les acompañaron a la Sala de los Menesteres, no teniendo a nadie más con quién estar ni nada por hacer, y allí se pusieron a hablar como si fueran viejos amigos. Todos, incluso ellos mismos, se dieron cuenta que Gabrielle y Harry parecían estar evitando entablar una conversación seria así que poco a poco les fueron dejando a solas. Cuando ya no podían ignorarse, se encontraron mirándose en el sofá que les había proporcionado la sala hasta que Gabrielle volvió a abrazarle y a llorar.

"No sé qué me pasa, es como si no pudiera parar de llorar", rio Gabrielle y Harry tuvo que soltar una carcajada. El hielo había sido partido, finalmente.

Los siguientes días se pasaron volando. Cuando llegó el día de la elección de los campeones Harry ni siquiera se había acordado del Torneo hasta ver la copa. Gabrielle, que desde aquella tarde no se había separado de él, estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y sus costados estaban tocando. Todos habían notado, con confusión y celos, que Harry y Gabrielle tenían una conexión especial. Incluso sus amigos, que sabían de su correspondencia, podían ver que algo había cambiado al conocerse en persona.

"-Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter venga aquí!", exclamó el Director y Harry dejó de hablar en susurros con Gabrielle para dar un bote.

¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Gabrielle le empujó suavemente con reticencia. "¡Ve, acuérdate del juramento!"

Cuando llegó al podio el silencio era todavía sepulcral. En lugar de seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore se giró y sacó su varita. "Yo, Harry James Potter, juro solemnemente en mi magia que no he puesto mi nombre en el cáliz ni le he pedido a nadie que lo ponga por mí. ¡Que así sea!"

Usó el encantamiento _Lumos_ para probar que no mentía y de repente todos empezaron a hablar. Harry dio una mirada al Director antes de ir a la antesala. Fleur le esperaba de pie. Era la única que sabía de su situación y había acordado, con mucho gusto, fingir que no sabía nada. Como pensaba, Crouch había seguido las reglas del Torneo y el contrato era mágico. Le fastidió, aun cuando pensaba competir, que Dumbledore no le comentara que si competía sería emancipado. Aquí tenía la prueba definitiva de quién había intentado joderle. Aun así vio varias emociones pasar por el rostro de Dumbledore; era como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a Gryffindor. Como pensaba el juramento lo había cambiado todo; en lugar de celebrar su candidatura todos estaban nerviosos porque suponían, una vez más, que Harry y la escuela estaban en peligro. Cuánta razón tenían…

…..

Fleur caminó por los pasillos del castillo pensativa. Habían pasado casi 3 semanas desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y la siguiente semana era la primera prueba del Torneo: dragones. Para su sorpresa, Harry parecía estar enterado de ello gracias al hermano mayor de Ron Weasley. Fleur estaba estupefacta porque, nada más saberlo sus amigos, todos se habían empleado a fondo para crear una estrategia. Realmente a veces olvidaba que esos 4 chicos, y chica, eran solo de cuarto curso. Hermione era el cerebro, Ron era la estrategia, Neville el sentido común y Harry el líder.

Harry era otro asunto a parte en el que había pasado largo y tendido pensado. Para empezar, Harry era inmune a su influencia. Eso significaba varias cosas: uno, Harry tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad; dos, también tenía poder para ser un gran occlumens; y tres, era un perfecto candidato a compañero Veela. Muchos creían que las Veelas tenían compañeros desde el nacimiento pero solo ellas sabían que no era así. No obstante, era cierto que existían hombres con una resistencia fuera de lo común a su influencia. Eran hombres que, incluso sin protección mental avanzada, como Harry, eran capaces de resistir sus encantos mágicos. Eran tan pocos que las Veelas habían creado un término para ellos solos: compañeros Veela.

Gabrielle, que todavía estaba entrenando su nuevos dones, no sabía lo que era Harry. Inconscientemente, su criatura interior lo sabía y no había dejado que su posible compañero saliera de su campo de visión. Aun así, Fleur notaba que había algo más entre su hermana y Harry. Era como si nunca se cansaran de la presencia del otro, capaces de ofrecer confort y lo que el otro necesitaba con la mera presencia. Algo así no lo había visto ni en sus padres. Sin esperar ni un segundo, había mandado una carta a su madre pero ella tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando con exactitud. Fleur todavía estaba esperando respuesta de su abuela.

Mientras tanto, les había observado cada vez más sorprendida. Era obvio que a Gabrielle le gustaba Harry, pero _de verdad_, y que Harry compartía sus sentimientos. Lo más raro de todo era que sus sentimientos parecían ser muy profundos, no un simple enamoramiento, sino sentimientos de verdad de esos que era imposible que una niña de 11 años y un adolescente de 14 pudieran sentir y sin embargo… No tenía la menor duda de que, si siguieran en el futuro en contacto Harry y su hermana acabarían teniendo una relación y Fleur sabía que una vez estuvieran juntos ya nadie los podría separar. Y eso implicaba matrimonio, hijos y juntos hasta la muerte.

"¿Has hecho ya tus deberes?", preguntó Fleur aunque sabía la respuesta.

Gabrielle la miró indignada. "¡Claro que sí!"

Fleur sacudió la cabeza y acompañó a su hermana hacia las Sala de los Menesteres; no pensaba dejarla sola en un castillo lleno de adolescentes hormonales. Cuando llegaron allí, Harry y los demás estaban hablando muy entusiasmados sujetando un espejo de mano simple. Rápidamente Harry les explicó que Sirius, su padrino, le había mandado el espejo con su elfo doméstico Kreacher para poder hablar más a menudo. Al parecer Sirius Black había dejado su lugar de rehabilitación, fuera el que fuera, y había vuelto al saber que Harry había sido metido en el Torneo ilegalmente.

El Diario Profético se había encargado de hacerlo saber a todos pero gracias al juramento de Harry no podía hacer más que imprimir la verdad. Fleur todavía siseaba del disgusto al ver el artículo de Skeeter contra Hagrid, el guardabosque. Más de una vez había suspirado aliviada al ver que Harry parecía tener el apoyo de Gryffindor, parte de Ravenclaw y la simpatía de los Hufflepuff. Los Slytherin, sobre todo Malfoy, habían intentado humillarle con unas chapas pero resultó un fracaso al ver que todos sabían que Harry no se había metido en el Torneo por voluntad propia.

"-y eso es lo que haremos", dijo Hermione con una expresión satisfecha. Fleur, que ya tenía su estrategia pensada, sentía curiosidad por saber qué pensaba hacer Harry.

Días después, una vez recuperó el huevo de oro y observó a los otros contrincantes batirse con sus respectivos dragones, cogió la mano de Gabrielle, que parecía a punto de romper a llorar, y miró. Harry, con su uniforme rojo y negro, salió a la arena y se escondió lo más lejos posible del Horntail. Sin tan siquiera hacer una pausa, levantó su varita e hizo la cosa más simple y más ingeniosa que Fleur no había llegado a pensar.

"¡_Accio _huevo dorado!", las bocas del público se abrieron del asombro cuando el huevo salió volando. El dragón rugió pero al ver y oler el huevo pasar por delante de sí se acurrucó contra su nido al darse cuenta que no era de los suyos.

Fleur, que tenía la boca desencajada, escuchó a Harry desternillarse de la risa nada más entrar en la tienda de campaña. Los jueces, que parecían estar discutiendo acaloradamente, no le habían dado nota todavía. La gente del público parecía estar sorprendida, decepcionada y divertida a la vez. Los que más llamaban la atención eran los gemelos Weasley, que estaban apoyándose el uno con el otro mientras se partían de risa. Parecían encontrar muy divertida la situación a pesar de haber un dragón bajo sus cabezas que pesaba más de una tonelada.

"¡Harry!", gritó Gabrielle y saltó en sus brazos, enrollando las piernas en su cintura.

"¡Gabrielle!", siguió el juego Harry, abrazando a su hermana, y Fleur salió de su ensimismamiento.

Ni siquiera se esperaron a ver su puntuación. Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara, Ron riendo todavía y Neville sacudiendo la cabeza de la estupidez de los jueces. ¿Cómo no habían puesto un simple encantamiento contra las invocaciones?

"¡No me lo puedo creer!", exclamó Fleur cuando estuvieron a solas en la Sala de los Menesteres, sentados en sofás y sillas. Gabrielle, como no, estaba sentada muy cerca de Harry, quien tenía su brazo rodeando sus hombros. "¿Cómo se os ocurrió algo tan sencillo?"

"Fue Harry, en realidad. Esta misma semana en clase de Encantamientos dimos el hechizo y se le ocurrió que, como no podía llevar nada más que su varita podría usarlo para invocar algo desde el dormitorio", explicó con una pequeña risa Hermione.

"Claro que, cuando supe que tenía que robar algo del dragón se me ocurrió probar invocar el huevo por si acaso. ¡No pensé que daría resultado!", rio Harry, acompañado de Ron y Neville.

Gabrielle parecía algo traumatizada pero feliz de estar cerca de Harry. Fleur sacudió la cabeza. Desde que supo de la prueba no había pensado en nada más que en hechizos de séptimo curso; suponía que los jueces también. Si hubiera pensado con un poco más de perspicacia… Bueno, la suerte era que Harry no había sufrido daño alguno, y ella tampoco.

….

_"Querido Harry, _

_Te envío esta carta porque he dejado el trabajo para encontrarme con Padfoot. Siento no haber podido contactar contigo antes con todo esto del Torneo pero me alegra que estés bien. He escuchado de Padfoot cómo batiste al dragón, ¡eres un verdadero merodeador! _

_En tu última carta leí que tenías varias cosas que decirnos, te esperamos el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Puedes traer a tus amigos._

_Con cariño,_

_Remus"._

Harry sonrió y dejó de lado la carta, todavía tenía otra que leer y esa era de Gringotts. Rompió el sello y, cerciorándose que todos estaban dormidos, leyó en la penumbra del dormitorio de Gryffindor.

"_Estimado señor Potter, _

_Los duendes de Gringotts le informamos que ha habido un cambio en su estatus de 'menor de edad' a 'emancipado mágicamente'. Cuando quiera puede venir a nuestro establecimiento a por su herencia. _

_Snarkgut, _

_Gerente de Gringotts y del Departamento de Habilitación Mágica"._

Era una carta corta y muy clara. Así que en Gringotts ya habían notado que su estatus de menor había cambiado… Si Harry no hubiera estado enterado, y si sus cartas siguieran yendo a Dumbledore, no podría haber accedido a su herencia. Eso le hacía pensar que hubiera tenido que ir el siguiente verano a Privet Drive número 4, y el otro, y el otro… No habría conocido a Gabrielle, no tendría la oportunidad de limpiar el nombre de su padrino, el que seguiría siendo un convicto fugado. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas con una simple carta! Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, todo se lo debía a Ron; si él no hubiera hecho aquella catastrófica llamada a principios de verano su tío Vernon no le habría castigado, no habría leído los libros de Dudley, no habría enviado aquella carta…

Se tumbó dispuesto a dormir pensando en el anuncio de esa misma mañana. Tendría que llevar una cita para el baile de Yule. Él ya tenía una firme candidata en su mente: Gabrielle. Cómo podría ser otra persona. Le debía tanto a Gabrielle. Se lo debía todo, ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello. Además, se había convertido en una persona clave en su vida, su roca. Ella había estado ahí cuando ni siquiera Ron o Hermione habían estado. Le conocía bien, sabía de su infancia, de sus aventuras en Hogwarts, de sus gustos y aquello que no le gustaba, sus taras, sus habilidades y… Realmente todo.

Y aunque Ron, Neville y Hermione eran sus amigos se sentía mucho mejor si todos esos pequeños detalles solo los sabía Gabrielle. Quizá era su parte animal hablando pero él siempre había sido solitario y reservado, hasta que apareció Gabrielle. Sabía que los jaguares, a menos que encontraran un compañero, existían en soledad; eso le había hecho pensar mucho en su relación con su pequeña amiga francesa. No lo dudaba ni pretendía, ni quería, engañarse. Él se estaba, sino es que lo estaba ya, enamorándose de Gabrielle. Y ahora que era menos inocente podía ver que Gabrielle, obviamente, sentía algo por él. Aunque no sabía lo profundo de sus sentimientos esperaba que sintiera lo mismo que sentía él por ella.

Sabía, también, que Gabrielle tenía solamente 11 años por muy mayor que pareciera gracias a su herencia Veela. Sus sentimientos quizá pudieran cambiar con el tiempo, si él no hacía nada por impedirlo… Eso le hacía pensar en sus charlas con Sirius a través del espejo; de cómo su padre había perseguido a su madre durante años hasta que Lily Evans, finalmente, le dio una oportunidad. Unos 3 años estuvieron juntos sus padres antes de casarse, unos 2 años después le tuvieron. Enterarse de esa información le había hecho comparar, irremediablemente, su situación con la de sus padres.

Gabrielle tenía 11 años, como los tuvo su madre desde el momento que su padre la conoció (e intentó conquistarla); no sería descabellado que él hiciera lo mismo. Por otro lado, Harry sabía que su padre había intentado llamar la atención de su madre de una forma equivocada. Quizá fuera porque tenía 11 años en aquel momento, y progresivamente, pero él tenía 3 años de ventaja. Con 14 años sabía mucho mejor qué esperaba una mujer, o una adolescente, de un pretendiente. Esos libros de Dudley, y los de Petunia que tenía escondidos, habían sido una fuente invaluable de conocimiento. Había sido como entrar directamente a la mente, y al corazón, de una mujer. ¿Cómo es que no había más hombres que los leyeran? Eran como una guía para el hombre perfecto. Claro que Harry tenía ideas propias; los libros le habían dado un par de consejos importantes.

Así pues, se durmió con una sonrisa y un plan en mente.

"¡Allí están!", señaló discretamente Hermione, y los otros la siguieron.

"¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal?", sonrió y el perro negro ladró un par de veces moviendo la cola y saltando encima de su ahijado.

"Bien, bien. Remus, Snuffles, estás son Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour", presentó él cuando consiguió que el perro volviera al suelo.

"Encantados", dijo Remus por Sirius, con una sonrisa en su rasgado rostro. "Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder".

Harry siguió en la cabeza al grim negro con Gabrielle cogida de su mano. Costaba creer que parecían más una joven pareja que otra cosa, a juzgar por la apariencia de Gabrielle. Sirius, que aun en su forma perruna estaba casi saltando de contento, movió inconscientemente el rabo todo el camino hasta transformarse.

"¡Harry!"

Los demás rieron al ver a Harry, que medía ya 1.78, ser cogido en brazos por su padrino, una cabeza más alto que él. Sirius en solo un par de meses parecía una persona nueva. Su cabello era más lustroso y más negro, su cara afeitada y estaba acicalado de pies a cabeza, sus ropas eran nuevas y, aunque ligeramente holgadas, eran de su medida. Estaba delgado, muy delgado, pero no parecía que una delicada brisa pudiera partirle. También había cogido algo de color y ya no parecía un fantasma.

"Menudo cambio, casi ni te reconozco", bromeó su ahijado y le miró de arriba abajo. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color azul, de seda, con unas botas negras de piel y una túnica del mismo color. Realmente parecía otra persona. "Mira, traemos comida".

Después de que Fleur y Remus crearan una mesa y unos cojines para sentarse en el suelo de la cueva se pusieron a tomar el té y a comer pastas. Winky era un cielo; se alegraba de no haber dejado pasar la oportunidad.

"Así que usted es el padrino de Harry", comentó Gabrielle mirando fijamente a Sirius, quien sonrió con su nueva dentadura blanca. Darla habría predicho que Sirius necesitaría unos 3 meses más de pociones y aun así…

"¡Así es! Llámame Sirius".

Pasaron la tarde entera hablando. Tanto Remus como Sirius fueron puestos al día. Harry les comentó el contrato mágico del Torneo y cómo podía emanciparse, cómo Dumbledore no le había dicho nada sobre ello y todos los delitos que su abogado estaba recopilando contra él. Decir que Sirius estaba furioso hubiera sido un eufemismo, Remus, mientras tanto, se sentía culpable de haberle dicho de su sueño a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto el hombre que le dio una oportunidad para estudiar? ¿Cómo había podido Dumbledore borrarle las memorias a una chiquilla repetidamente? No entendía nada…

"¡Oh, Remus! ¡Deja ya de pensar en Dumbledore como si fuera tu héroe!", le ladró Sirius mientras andaba iracundo de arriba abajo y vio su conflicto interior reflejado en su cara.

"¡Para mí sí que lo fue!"

"¡Lo fue! Dumbledore ya no es el mismo. Esta… _persona_ ha dejado a tu sobrino con una familia abusiva de muggles, no me dio un juicio a pesar de tener el poder y la influencia para hacerlo, te contrató para usarte contra mí aun cuando Harry había estado en Hogwarts desde hacía 2 años". Sirius gesticuló salvajemente y todos los adolescentes miraron la conversación entre los hombres en silencio. Los ojos de Sirius tenían un brillo malicioso. "¿Quieres que siga? ¿Por qué no hablamos de cómo dejó que el Ministerio pusiera dementores en una escuela llena de niños? ¿Y de la ignorancia en la que dejó a Harry? ¿Qué pasa de Snape, un mortífago conocido, dando clases de pociones? ¿Y de los Profesores ignorando a Harry y a sus amigos? ¿Y de las _aventuras_ que han sucedido, curiosamente, desde que Harry empezó Hogwarts? ¡Despierta Remus!"

Remus no dijo nada, tenía la cabeza gacha. Harry supo en ese momento que la dura verdad con la que Sirius le había abofeteado, figurativamente, en la cara le había abierto los ojos. Y eso le dolía. Entendía que Dumbledore, en algún momento, hubiera sido otra persona pero _ahora_ no era como antaño y Harry necesitaba la ayuda de su última familia, por mucho que eso le doliera a Remus.

Dejaron a Remus y a Sirius y volvieron a Hogsmeade. Para olvidar la discusión hicieron las compras de Navidad y luego fueron a las Tres Escobas. Harry estaba esperando el momento con ansias pero el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, o eso le parecía. Cuando finalmente lo compraron todo y volvieron al castillo, Harry acompañó a Gabrielle a la carroza de Beauxbatons. Con una sonrisa pícara Fleur le dijo adiós y se adentró dejándoles solos. Harry cogió aliento y vio como Gabrielle le miraba confundida.

"Gabrielle, te quería preguntar algo".

"Claro 'Arry". Gabrielle sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa que, aunque ambos no lo sabían, solo aparecía cuando se trataba de Harry.

"¿Me harías el honor de ir al baile conmigo?", preguntó finalmente él, intentando parecer calmado.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron y brillaron bajo la luz del crepúsculo. Harry se quedó sin aliento al verla pero escuchó su diminuto sí. "Sí… Sí quiero".

Sin contenerse, una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro y Gabrielle sonrió con más confianza. Antes de meterse en la carroza se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Harry. "Bonne nuit, 'Arry".

Harry llegó a los dormitorios de Gryffindor casi dando saltos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy le había insultado o que Moody, en realidad Crouch Jr. había estado escondido tras una armadura, vigilándole. Nada más llegar al dormitorio obvió a todos los que estaban allí sentados charlando y contestó vagamente. Tenía un plan en mente, uno que se le había ocurrido hacía días mientras pensaba cómo preguntarle a Gabrielle que fuera su cita. Una cosa tenía que dejar bien clara: no quería que Gabrielle pensara que iban solo como amigos.

Por otro lado, sabía que él no estaba hecho para expresar verbalmente sus sentimientos. Seguramente se habría puesto nervioso, se habría sonrojado, habría sudado, habría tartamudeado… Un horror, lo imaginara como lo imaginara. Todavía no tenía esa confianza respecto a su nueva relación como para declarar sus intenciones cara a cara pero sí que podía hacer otras cosas. Sacó las cartas de Gabrielle de su caja, la cual había hechizado y guardado con runas, y empezó a leer. Con el diario de infinitas páginas que Hermione le había regalado en mano, empezó a apuntar todas las cosas que le fueran interesantes. Sobre todo los gustos de Gabrielle.

Cerrando las cortinas para que nadie le viera, sacó el libro que había mandado a comprar a Dobby. Rezaba _Flores mágicas y muggles y el arte de su lenguaje._ A veces era mejor actuar que hablar.

…..

Gabrielle se miró sin aliento en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No era porque estuviera encantada con su vestido y cómo le quedaba, que lo estaba, sino porque estaba a punto de encontrarse con Harry en la puerta del carruaje de Beauxbatons.

"¡Oh, Gabrielle!", exclamó su hermana Fleur, que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta de aspecto elegante y un vestido de color azul hielo palabra de honor que resaltaba su cabello dorado, su piel pálida y sus ojos azules. "¡Estás magnifica!"

Y realmente lo estaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo cuidando su apariencia para el baile. Llevaba cerca de 4 horas en su habitación. Primero se había cerciorado de que no tuviera un pelo de más, luego se había bañado en aceites de jazmín y flor de cerezo que le habían dejado la piel suave y tersa. Su cabello había sido lavado con un champú especial de rosas que le había dejado su melena brillante, como si tuviera luz propia. Se había pasado cerca de una hora en el baño, exfoliando y masajeando su piel. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado concienzuda (hubo un momento que se sintió algo idiota) pero persistió.

Se había secado el cabello y se lo había cepillado, quitando enredos inexistentes y poniendo orden a su larga melena, mucho más espesa y larga que la de Fleur. Se había puesto cremas corporales, también de jazmín y flor de cerezo (fue un set regalado para las Navidades de Harry) y se había cepillado los dientes a consciencia. Durante casi hora y media usó todos los trucos de belleza que su abuela, su madre y Fleur habían recopilado con la experiencia. Todo ese tiempo se le pasó volando, lo único que en su mente era Harry.

Cuando llegó el momento de maquillarse decidió ir al natural; aplicó rímel a sus pestañas, algo de colorete y un pintalabios de color rosado que no parecía muy fuera de lugar. El vestido era bastante simple y fácil de vestir; era de color zafiro, como sus ojos, y tenía un escote en V, los tirantes eran gruesos y no tenía una raja que pudiera mostrar sus piernas. El detalle del vestido estaba en uno de sus tirantes, bordado con diamantes pequeños y el contorno blanco que iba desde el escote hasta su espalda, que estaba al descubierto, hasta su baja espalda donde se unían el bordado con diamantes con un medio lazo doble, del cual caía la pequeña cola del vestido.

"Mama ha hecho una buena compra", comentó Fleur, viendo que su hermana de 11 años no enseñaba piernas ni los pechos. Lo único osado era su espalda, y el pequeño escote, claro. "Ten, tus zapatos".

Le pasó unos tacones azules con tacón bajo y punta redonda. Todavía le quedaba media hora para encontrarse con Harry y no sabía qué hacerse con el cabello. Fleur, viendo su dilema, decidió hacerle un moño trenzado y poner su peineta de diamantes que Harry le había regalado de ornamento. Los siguientes 10 minutos esperando fueron pasados en silencio.

Gabrielle miró la jarra de cristal y sonrió. Harry había resultado ser un romántico, tal y como le confesó en una de sus cartas. La mañana siguiente al momento en que le pidió que le acompañase al baile fue intensa, y la primera de otras muchas mañanas maravillosas. No sabía cómo pero en su mesita de noche apareció un ramo de dedaleras rojas; Gabrielle, que había estudiado con su abuela el lenguaje de las flores, sabía que significaba "mi amor ya no puede ser escondido". Con la cara sonrojada, por la felicidad y porque ese gesto había resultado ser curiosamente pasional, Gabrielle había entrado al Gran Salón como cada día y había hecho algo nuevo: había besado la comisura de su boca. Se había sentado, ignorando las miradas atónitas de los más cercanos, y había continuado como si nada.

El día siguiente fueron geranios rojos ("no dejo de pensar en ti"), al día siguiente geranios de color carne ("me alegro de estar cerca de ti"), el otro unos jazmines ("quiero ser todo para ti"), la siguiente mañana unas prímulas ("solo te he amado a ti"), luego unos tulipanes ("mi amor es sincero"), al otro día unas camelias rojas ("mi amor será eterno y ardiente"), el siguiente claveles rojos ("estoy loco por ti"), el otro unos claveles rosas ("te quiero con pasión"), a la mañana posterior unos crisantemos rojos ("te quiero"), al otro día unas fucsias ("mi amor es inquebrantable"), luego unos jacintos blancos ("estoy feliz de amarte") y esa misma mañana, el día del baile, espinos blancos ("¿me correspondes?").

Todas las chicas de Beauxbatons habían seguido con expectación su colección de flores, que cada día ocupaba más espacio de su cuarto. Salía del carruaje oliendo a flores y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro; ni se daba cuenta de que casi bailaba de la felicidad. Y cada día besaba la comisura de Harry, él le sonreía como si no pasara nada, y ambos empezaban a desayunar. Cada día que pasaba las chicas de Beauxbatons estaban más celosas, de una forma algo positiva, y captivadas por el empeño de Harry. No había nadie en su carruaje que no hablara de ello; de su voluntad por conquistarla sin palabras, de sus gestos y detalles bien pensados, de sus regalos… (una vez descubrieron que la peineta fue regalo suyo).

Y Gabrielle, no podía, ni quería, negar que estaba total y locamente enamorada de Harry. Por las noches se acostaba y por las mañanas se despertaba siempre pensando en él. Admiraba su dedicación, la hacía sentir apreciada y querida; sentía que Harry era suyo y solamente suyo, y Gabrielle sabía que ella le pertenecía a él cuerpo, alma y corazón. De repente algo en sí cambió, sus poderes Veela resultaron más fáciles que nunca de controlar y solo surgían, de forma preocupantemente inesperada, cuando Harry y ella estaban a solas.

Su abuela y su madre, a quienes les explicó lo que le pasaba, no podían creerlo. Al parecer su otra mitad criatura había reconocido a Harry como su compañero y Gabrielle, al estar completamente de acuerdo, había creado un vínculo con Harry que era irrompible, por su parte, solo él podría cortar su nueva relación pero Gabrielle no volvería a ser la misma, nunca. Esa misma mañana, cuando recibió el espino blanco, supo que tenía que hacer algo para darle a entender, a parte de un beso, que su amor era correspondido. Y tenía la flor perfecta para ello: ambrosia. La flor que tenía un único significado y ese era el de amor correspondido.

"Ya es hora", llamó Fleur y le ayudó a ponerse una pulsera de oro blanco con pequeños zafiros que sus padres le habían regalado hacía años.

Cuando vio a Harry fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se quedaron allí, parados y en silencio, mirándose como lo habían hecho la primera vez al conocerse en persona. Ella le miró con desesperación, como queriendo cerciorarse que realmente estaba allí delante, esperándola a _ella _y no a otra. Miró sus ropas negras, que hacían resaltar su piel pálida y su rostro aristocrático, y esos ojos verdes que la enloquecían y le hacían sentir _cosas_ que nunca antes había sentido. Vio la camisa negra y esmeralda, bajo su túnica ceñida, y los pantalones de piel negra con las botas de piel de basilisco, de un venenoso verde oscuro a juego con su camisa y su cinturón también de piel. Observó su cabello, peinado con cuidado pero rebelde, como a ella le gustaba, y ese pequeño pendiente zafiro que su padrino le había regalado días antes como broma.

Sin decir nada, le tendió el ramillete de flores que iban en su muñeca izquierda: jacintos blancos, claveles rosas y un ambrosia de color melocotón. Dejó que se lo pusiera, sus cuerpos acercándose peligrosamente. Gabrielle hizo aquel entonces algo que pasaba siempre a finales de los bailes. Se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios con los de Harry, sus manos posadas delicadamente en su pecho fuerte y masculino. Si hubiera muerto en ese momento hubiera muerto feliz.

...

Neville observó a su amigo Harry bailar con Gabrielle. De vez en cuando podía ver que reían pero, otras veces, les veía mirarse a los ojos con una intensidad que le dejaba sin aliento y le hacía apartar la mirada sonrojado. Aunque Harry no les había comentado qué pensaba hacer con su relación con Gabrielle, que todos sabían era amorosa, al parecer cada adolescente en varios kilómetros a la redonda sabía que la pequeña Veela estaba siendo conquistada por su amigo de la forma más romántica y apasionada nunca vista en el castillo.

No podía contar cuántas veces había visto a chicas llorar, o suspirar, de envidia. Ninguna había pensado que Harry, la persona y no el personaje público, pudiera ser tan… tan considerado y atento, por decir algo. Y ahora, viendo a la pareja más enamorada, sin duda, del baile, con sus ropas elegantes y su bello aspecto complementándose, nadie podía decir que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No parecían darse cuenta de los murmullos, o de las miradas, simplemente estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo. Uno en el que solo ellos tenían cabida.

Vio a Ron, que no había tenido el coraje de pedirle a Hermione que fuera su cita, y observó cómo Ginny miraba de vez en cuando a Harry con ojos tristes. Hermione, mientras tanto, parecía estar divirtiéndose con Viktor Krum, para la sorpresa de todos, exceptuando Harry, que parecía importarle poco quién iba con Hermione, sabedor que podía cuidarse sola y que, de no haber querido acompañar a Krum no le habría dicho que sí, mientras Gabrielle estuviera entre sus brazos.

"¿Es increíble, verdad?", le dijo Fleur, cuando se deshizo de Roger Davis, que babeaba como un idiota en su silla mirándole el trasero. "Debería estar más preocupada pero… Sé que Harry la ama y, por suerte para ambos, Gabrielle le ama a él".

"Y con la misma intensidad", murmuró Neville con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como Gabrielle no quería separarse de Harry ni para ir a buscar las bebidas.

Neville acabó bailando con Ginny toda la noche, cuando recuperó su habitual humor, y vio como Hermione apuraba las últimas horas con Krum. Ron ya se había ido a la cama, igual que Fleur, y Harry y Gabrielle habían desaparecido hacía bastante rato. No los volvería a ver hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, cuando Harry y Gabrielle aparecieron por la puerta con las manos cogidas. Neville alcanzó a ver su mano derecha y observó, con algo de sorpresa, que Harry había hecho una _pequeña_ visita a Gringotts. Las cosas no les podían ir mejor.

* * *

**A partir del día 20 voy a estar bastante ocupada así que las actualizaciones podéis esperarlas cada sábado desde ese entonces. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!  
R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


	7. Tradiciones por empezar

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en **photobucket**, en el álbum "**_Una Carta de Amor_**".

* * *

**7**

**Tradiciones por empezar**

Gabrielle se despertó con una sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado; como le pasaba desde el día del baile. Había sido espectacular, no se habían separado ni para ir a buscar las bebidas. Gabrielle no recordaba muy bien el discurso de Dumbledore o la charla que hubo mientras comían en la mesa de los campeones, simplemente estaba demasiado absorta murmurando con Harry y evitando tirarse nada en su precioso vestido. Ni siquiera había visto a su hermana darle una bofetada a Davies después de su 'paseo' por los jardines o a Ron y Hermione discutir por su cita del baile.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que su espalda al descubierto haría que la mano de Harry tocara directamente su piel. Había sentido algo extraño en su estómago, extraño pero bueno, y había encontrado que sus piernas empezaban a temblar. La mano de su cita, tal y como quiso ella, estuvo puesta en su cintura toda la noche, aguantándola de pie. Ni siquiera le preguntó a Harry dónde había aprendido a bailar (intuía que había sido Hermione). Ellos, mucho antes del final del baile, habían dado una vuelta por los alrededores; habían esquivado por los pelos a Snape. Se habían sentado cerca del lago y, con la capa negra de Harry envolviéndola, sentada en su regazo, habían seguido abrazados durante mucho tiempo.

No supo cuándo se despidieron, él acompañándola hasta el carruaje, pero sí que se acordaba del beso del final. Sus manos habían estado posadas una en su pecho y la otra en su mandíbula, y las suyas habían estado en su cintura y en su espalda. Gabrielle se había estremecido al notar esa mano caliente en su piel. Incluso cuando se quitó el vestido, se desmaquilló, se soltó el pelo y se metió en la cama… parecía que lo único caliente en su cuerpo era esa zona que Harry había tocado. Se notaba extrañamente fría y con algo de tristeza, a pesar de la maravillosa noche juntos, deseó que Harry estuviera con ella de nuevo.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Gringotts?", le preguntó en un susurro Harry cuando la acompañaba esa misma mañana al Gran Salón para desayunar, cogidos de la mano.

"¡Claro!", contestó ella. No importaba lo que hiciera con Harry, siempre se alegraba de estar con él y es que su mera presencia era capaz de alejar el aburrimiento de todo. "¿Vas a por…?"

"A por la herencia", murmuró, mirando de reojo a todos lados.

"¿Y por qué no vas ahora?", preguntó Gabrielle algo preocupada. "Cada segundo que pasa estás bajo la vigilancia de… de _él_".

Harry paró en seco y la miró, luego su expresión se volvió determinada. "Tienes razón, ¿te parece que vayamos ahora?"

Y así fue como dieron media vuelta y fueron de camino a Hogsmeade. Cuando Harry supo que las guardas del castillo las habían dejado atrás, sacó su traslador y se lo dio a coger. En menos de 5 minutos estaban en Gringotts, en una esquina oscura. Harry, por suerte, había tenido la sensatez de pedir a Hermione los encantamientos glamour que había usado en él meses antes, así que le puso uno en sus ropas y en su cabello y luego hizo lo mismo con las suyas y con sus ojos.

"Bienvenidos a Gringotts, ¿qué desean?", preguntó un duende rechinando los dientes, como si dar la bienvenida fuera una tortura constante.

"Buenos días, Meantongue", leyó Harry en la placa y luego sonrió sin enseñar los dientes. "Hace días recibí una carta de Gringotts informándome que ya podía recibir mi herencia".

Le enseñó la carta e inmediatamente fueron enviados a una oficina. Gabrielle se mantuvo callada pero cogida de la mano de Harry. Los duendes no dijeron nada cuando vieron que le acompañaba una persona. Allí se encontraron con el contable Potter, suponía ella, que se llamaba, a juzgar por su placa, Highwit. Les hizo pasar y sentarse. Harry le volvió a tender la carta y Gabrielle observó al duende asintiendo al verla.

"Ahora que está emancipado se puede poner su anillo de Lord Potter y entonces abriremos el testamento de sus padres", le dijo el duende y sacó una pequeña caja negra con el símbolo de los Potter en dorado. "¿Quiere que avise a su abogado para cuando se haga la lectura?"

"Sí, por favor. Me gustaría que Lord Greengrass tuviera conocimiento de lo que hay en el testamento, creo que será iluminador".

El duende asintió y, mientras enviaba a otro duende a por Greengrass, Harry había abierto la caja y se había puesto ya el anillo de oro con un escudo negro con una franja blanca en medio, 2 flores blancas arriba y una abajo, y un casco de caballero encima con unas plumas rojas y doradas. A cada lado del escudo un par de leones de pie, mirándose, lo sujetaban entre sus zarpas. Harry, como no, tuvo una reacción extraña: se cogió la frente y luego cerró los ojos, como si le doliera la cabeza. El duende se quedó mirando algo atónito la escena y ambos, Gabrielle y él, vieron a Harry chillar y algo salir de su cicatriz. Era como un humo negro que gritaba, el chillido más espeluznante que nunca habían escuchado. Cuando acabó la cicatriz de Harry había desaparecido. Gabrielle tenía la boca abierta del horror.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó finalmente, atónita. Cogió la mano de Harry y le tocó el rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ni idea", dijo Harry pero luego sonrió, asintiendo a su pregunta, antes de tomar una expresión incrédula.

"Eso era un horcrux", contestó una voz, era el duende, que tenía el rostro ensombrecido. "Y tengo la sospecha que sé de quién era ese trozo de alma…"

Harry y ella se miraron pero no dijeron nada; sentía que ni Harry estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía ni el duende. Unos golpes educados en la puerta se escucharon y luego entró un hombre rubio con ojos marrones y aspecto elegante. Enseguida supo que era Greengrass. Los siguientes minutos se pasaron volando a pesar de estar callada. Harry, que por fin había abierto el testamento de sus padres, estaba furioso. Sus padres en ningún momento quisieron que fuera con los Dursley. Por si fuera poco, ahí tenían la prueba de que Pettigrew era el guardador del secreto aunque no dijera que Sirius Black no lo era. Y lo peor de todo, Dumbledore había sido testigo del testamento.

Greengrass estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de irse. Harry, mientras tanto, no podía comprender la riqueza que su familia había amansado con el paso de los años. Su familia provenía de los Gryffindor y de los Peverell, eran la línea de sangre más directa y sus cámaras en Gringotts, y los votos del Wizenmagot, habían sido fusionados desde hacía siglos. Aunque él seguía siendo Lord Gryffindor y Lord Peverell esos títulos solo existían si uno era Potter. Casi se desmayó al ver que tenía una suma total de 5020 millones de galeones en el banco. Aunque claro… familias más de milenarias con cámaras e intereses sin que nadie las toque durante cientos de años tenían ventajas.

"¿Tiene Harry propiedades?", preguntó Gabrielle cuando vio que su nuevo novio estaba algo mareado por todas las noticias.

"Sí. Los Potter tenían 2 propiedades en el Reino Unido; una era Potter's Hill, el castillo que está medio destruido, y otra era la Villa de Godric's Hollow, que también está medio destruida. Las otras 2 residencias son de verano y una está en Languedoc-Rosellón, en buen estado, y otra en la Toscana, también en muy buen estado", comentó el duende mirando a través de los papeles. "Los Gryffindor tenían una mansión, que fue totalmente destruida pero de la cual conserva el terreno a su nombre, y los Peverell tienen un castillo en Irlanda del Norte que está derruido, la mayor parte".

"¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera reparar mis propiedades?", preguntó finalmente Harry. Tenía 6 propiedades y todas, salvo las de verano fuera del país, estaban inhabitables.

"Los duendes pueden hacerlo. Nos desplazamos al lugar, analizamos cuánto puede costar la reparación y luego acordamos entre el cliente y Gringotts un precio", contestó el contable y luego sonrió.

Al final acordaron que los duendes visitarían todas sus propiedades por reparar y le enviarían una carta informándole de los precios estimados. Antes de irse del banco, Harry y ella visitaron sus múltiples cámaras y vieron que, tal y como pensaba su madre, las cosas de Harry y de su familia estaban guardadas allí. Volvieron a Hogsmeade con una sonrisa en el rostro y un anillo en el dedo. Caminaron juntos cogidos de la mano y se sentaron frente a Neville, que parecía estar más dormido que despierto, aun siendo medio día, pero con una sonrisa.

"¡Harry!", exclamó viendo su dedo y él asintió sin decir nada.

"Ahora Dumbledore ya no puede controlarme", susurró él y todos empezaron a comer más contentos. Lo celebraron chocando sus copas de oro con zumo de calabaza.

…..

Sirius se mordió las uñas viendo, escondido en el bosque, como Harry entraba en el lago helado y oscuro. Su ahijado había tenido la perspicacia de colocarle a Gabrielle, quien iba a ser seguro su captiva, un localizador en sus ropas. Una vez más, Harry había hecho lo más simple y lo que nadie había pensado: había nadado sin hechizo alguno hacia el centro del lago, encima de la ciudad de los merpeople, y luego se había puesto una burbuja de aire. En menos de 10 minutos Harry había rescatado a su novia y ambos salían a la superficie, donde todos gritaban y silbaban y vitoreaban.

Sirius Black rio ahogadamente cuando vio el rostro enfadado de Karkaroff, que parecía haber pensado que ya Harry no les podría sorprender con trucos simples y fáciles. Estaba equivocado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el sujetador de Gabrielle iba a estar encantado? ¿Quién iba a pensar que Harry no se iba a sumergir? En realidad nada de la pista del huevo de oro decía que no pudiera ir a nado. Una vez más, Harry no se esperaba a recibir su puntuación. Fleur, que tuvo que rescatar a Davies (Sirius intuía que los jueces no sabían de su "discusión" con Davies), simplemente movió su varita para secarles a todos y luego se fueron directos al castillo.

Él, que ya había visto bastante, se volvió a transformar y fue hacia su cueva. Allí le esperaba Remus. Harry, como no, les había contado sobre su visita a Gringotts y eso le había dado que pensar a ambos. ¿Qué podría ser ese espectro que le había salido de la cicatriz? Según el duende era un trozo de alma y según Harry era la segunda vez que lo veía; la primera siendo el diario de Tom Riddle Jr. (que resultó ser Voldemort) en segundo curso. Se encontró visitando la casa de sus padres en busca del término horcrux. Encontró también una daga preciosa con una funda a juego que, una vez se cercioró de que no estaba maldita, se la regaló a Harry. Eso y un juego entero de Quidditch, con sus pelotas y su maletín de mantenimiento y sus reglas por escrito, que había enviado a Remus a comprar por él.

Le debía a Harry exactamente 24 regalos, uno por su cumpleaños y otro por Navidades desde que había sido encarcelado. Obviamente sabía que, de haber estado libre, no habrían sido 24 regalos los que le hubiera regalado en 13 años, sino muchos más. Tenía el dinero y adoraba a su primo y ahijado. Así pues, se había hecho una lista de cosas y Harry ya había recibido 5 regalos: su Firebolt, los espejos, la daga, el pendiente encantado y el equipo de Quidditch. Su próximo regalo iba a ser un gran armario nuevo equipado con ropa y una pensadera, y para su décimo sexto cumpleaños Sirius ya tenía el regalo perfecto: una moto. De solo pensarlo notaba su imaginaria cola moverse.

"¿Cómo ha ido?", preguntó Remus.

"Bien, bien. Harry les dejó por idiotas una vez más", se rio Sirius algo cruel.

Remus bufó divertido y cambió de tema. Hablaron de cosas serias y de cosas sin sentido, recordando viejos tiempos. Remus, quién le había acompañado a Grimmauld Place número 12, estaba inmerso en su investigación sobre la cicatriz de Harry y el espectro pero de momento no había encontrado nada en la biblioteca de los Black. Le quedaban muchos tomos todavía. Sirius, no obstante, estaba pensando en un regalo muy especial que iba a hacerle a Harry ese mismo verano por su cumpleaños.

Sirius no había tenido nunca una relación seria, ni le había gustado comprometerse ni pensar en niños. Todo había cambiado cuando tuvo por primera vez a Harry en sus brazos. Sin duda era el bebé más adorable que nunca había visto y se adoraban mutuamente. Desde el principio Harry había tenido favoritos, siendo él el más solicitado. A Sirius no le gustaban los niños, salvo Harry, y como no pensaba tener descendencia el nombre Black moriría con él. Si no quería que Draco Malfoy se convirtiera en el próximo Lord Black tenía que hacer su Heredero a Harry, cuya abuela paterna era Dorea Black.

Esa misma tarde, cuando ya no supieron de qué hablar, Sirius hizo una lista de las cosas que necesitaría para adoptar mágica y biológicamente a Harry. Si aceptaba el 31 de Julio tendría un hijo y Heredero.

…

Harrison, como sus padres le llamaban en el testamento, Harry, James Potter miró el calendario de Febrero. Solo un día para San Valentín. Ya había planeado concienzudamente su regalo a Gabrielle y sabía que todos estarían pendientes de él. Al parecer su conquista había sido de lo más romántica y la más comentada en cientos de años en Hogwarts. Observó su regalo, todavía por envolver en un papel de seda negra con un lazo rojo, y esperó que le gustara.

"¡Dobby!", llamó.

El pequeño elfo doméstico apareció con un 'pop' y una sonrisa. Rápidamente mandó que fuera a buscarle más flores, esta vez un ramo de rosas rojas y amapolas blancas y envuelto en papel de seda negro. Mientras tanto, cerró la tapa de terciopelo de su regalo y lo envolvió meticulosamente; dio gracias a Petunia, mentalmente, por haberle obligado a envolver los regalos de Dudley. Apareció Dobby con su ramo y en seguida supo que era perfecto.

"¿Puedo hacer algo más Lord Harry Potter?", preguntó botando en su sitio. Dobby se sentía cómplice en el regalo de Gabrielle y, en cierto modo, lo era. Había sido él a quién había mandado a por las flores y quién las había dejado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en la mesita de Gabrielle.

"Sí, sí. ¿Puedes ir a comprar la caja de bombones más exquisitos que existan? No sé dónde se puede comprar eso pero que no sea una caja muy grande o muy pequeña, mediana, y que la caja no sea muy ordinaria. Gracias Dobby", informó Harry, más preocupado por la siguiente parte del plan que por los bombones.

Sin decir nada el elfo se transportó con otra sonrisa y Harry sacó un pergamino de alta calidad, como se había acostumbrado a comprar desde hacía un año y medio, y su estilográfica regalo de los Delacour. Se le hacía extraño estar escribiendo una carta cuando tenía a Gabrielle a menos de 10 minutos pero sabía bien lo que quería.

"_Querida Gabrielle, _

_Quizá te preguntes qué estoy haciendo escribiendo esta carta cuando estamos tan cerca. Lo cierto es que fue en papel como te conocí, se lo debo todo a una carta. Algo que todos hemos recibido durante años, en menor o mayor cantidad, y que todos damos por sentado. ¡Oh, qué triste me habría sentido si no hubiera recibido tus cartas cuando las recibí! A veces me preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho semejante tontería. ¿Estaríamos juntos ahora? ¿Seríamos al menos amigos? _

_¿Sabes lo que le dije a Hedwig cuando me miró, preguntándose a quién tenía que llevarle mi carta? Hedwig, llévasela a alguien especial. No sé cómo pero lo hizo. Mi lechuza, un animal que, también, todos dan por sentado y que muchos creen poco inteligente, lo hizo… Te llevó mi carta aun cuando no te conocía, ni ella ni yo. Y el simple hecho de haberte conocido gracias a Hedwig hace que la adore un poco más cada día. No sé qué haría sin ti. Es aun en carta, cuando tengo tiempo de explicar mis sentimientos que todavía no sé cómo hacerte ver lo profundo de mi amor._

_Alguien dijo que un gesto vale más que mil palabras. Resultó ser cierto. Creo que entendiste con las flores todo aquello que yo no sabía cómo decirte y estoy feliz de que esa idea diera resultados. Aun así sé que a veces gusta que te digan a la cara que alguien te quiere, pues Gabrielle, aunque no sea a la cara quiero decirte que te amo. Aunque eras mi amiga antes de conocernos, y compartimos todo por escrito, cuando te vi por primera vez fue como si todo hubiera cambiado. No quería dejarte ir._

_Pienso en el futuro y en todas las situaciones y realidades siempre pienso en ti. ¿Sería descabellado querer que seas mía para siempre? No me perteneces pero sé que ahora eres mía, y yo tuyo. Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo que haga falta para que, por tu propia voluntad, siempre estés conmigo. Eso significa regalos, flores, declaraciones de amor y lo que sea… A raíz de esto se me ocurrió algo: una tradición. Sé que a veces las tradiciones hacen más daño que bien pero creo que esta no será como las demás. _

_Por cada año que estemos juntos, en cada San Valentín te escribiré una carta de amor. Quizá dentro de 20 años estemos juntos y puedas leer todas las cartas que hayas acumulado de mí, con una sonrisa en los momentos difíciles y como aliento para que hagamos funcionar nuestra relación pase lo que pase. Porque sé que a veces no será fácil pero seré feliz si estamos juntos. Porque me gustaría compartir contigo todos las primeras experiencias que se puedan tener. Todo._

_Gabrielle… Adoro tu sonrisa cuando me miras, como tus ojos brillan cuando estás feliz incapaz de esconder tus sentimientos, o hundir las manos en tu cabello conteniéndome para no besarte como quiero porque, aunque lo olvido, todavía eres demasiado joven. Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos no quiero dejarte ir, es como si pudiera estar contigo, abrazados, una eternidad. O como no tenemos que hablar para decir lo que queremos, como el silencio contigo no es pesado sino un confort. O como me besas las comisuras cuando en realidad sé que quieres besarme en los labios pero no puedes porque todos nos miran. O como te sonrojas porque puedes notar la pasión de mis miradas y en mis actos aun cuando yo no hago nada especial. _

_Realmente eres única. Veela o no, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Eres especial y, aunque no eres perfecta, eres perfecta para mí. Gabrielle, te amo, te adoro. De solo pensar en ti me quedo sin aliento, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y espero que estemos juntos para siempre. Dicen que el primer amor no se olvida nunca… creo que si no te tuviera moriría._

_Con amor, _

_Harrison". _

Harry suspiró entrecortadamente. Nunca se había abierto tanto a nadie; si Gabrielle le rechazara ahora le partiría el corazón de una forma irreparable. Dobló el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo metió en el sobre. Escribió el nombre de Gabrielle y selló la carta con su nuevo anillo; su primera carta como Lord Potter, pensó con una nostalgia divertida. No tendría duda alguna de quién se la mandaba. Esa noche se fue a dormir nervioso. Era su primer San Valentín en pareja y lo mejor de todo era que estaba enamorado de ella y su amor era correspondido. Antes de dormir mandó a Dobby para que colocase, una vez estuviera Gabrielle dormida, el ramo, los chocolates y su regalo en la mesita de noche.

…..

Fleur chasqueó la lengua cuando vio a todas las chicas de Beauxbatons en pijama frente la puerta de Gabrielle. Sabían que ella iba a entrar y estaban paradas allí delante por si podían ver algo. Fleur no hizo caso alguno de sus preguntas y tocó un par de veces la puerta de su hermana. Escuchó a Gabrielle decirle que pasara con la voz extasiada. Ella sonrió, al parecer Harry estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo. Lo único que alcanzaron a ver las chicas de Beauxbatons fue a Gabrielle en la cama, con un par de paquetes aun envueltos, y un ramo de rosas rojas y amapolas blancas. Las más enteradas del significado de las flores suspiraron con adoración y envidia.

Fleur se sentó en la cama, dejando que su hermana leyera la carta que le había escrito Harry y observó los paquetes intentando descubrir su contenido. Cuando escuchó a su hermana sacar un pañuelo se giró a mirarla, estaba llorando. Lo primero que observó era que no de tristeza sino de felicidad. Fleur se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué le había escrito Harry? Su hermana estaba llorando, sonriendo y sonrojándose a la vez. Su curiosidad por saber lo que estaba escrito despegó pero supo que esa carta no iba a ser una de las que Gabrielle le habría dejado leer.

Vio a su hermana secarse las lágrimas y guardar la carta, después de leerla un par de veces. Luego abrió el paquete más grande. Resultaron ser bombones Valrhona, con una preciosa caja negra con el nombre en dorado y motivos blancos en una esquina. Gabrielle sonrió ampliamente y cogió uno. Con un pequeño bocadito sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"Mon Dieu… ¡Está buenísimo! ¡Coge uno!", y Fleur cogió uno que resultó estar divino.

Se encontró pensando que su hermana, de 11 años, era más afortunada con su primer novio que ella con todos los que había tenido. Por primera vez, al darse cuenta, sintió un poco de envidia. Rápidamente se le olvidaron sus pensamientos al ver a Gabrielle abrir el siguiente envoltorio, mucho más contenta y casi saltando en la cama del entusiasmo. Ambas jadearon de la sorpresa cuando abrió la tapa aterciopelada azul y vieron, en un cojín negro, el precioso y elegante collar con cadena de oro blanco y un zafiro, grande como su uña del pulgar, rodeado de diamantes. Era tan bello que ambas se quedaron sin palabras.

Fleur no quería saber cuánto le había costado a Harry ese regalo pero obviamente era un colgante mágico, a juzgar por ese brillo interior del zafiro, y por la fineza del collar en sí. Debía haber sido creado por los duendes. Sin que se lo pidiera con palabras, Gabrielle le dio el collar y se giró, levantándose el cabello. Fleur cogió el regalo con delicadeza y se lo puso a su hermana. Ambas se quedaron mudas durante un cuarto de hora, mirando el reflejo de Gabrielle en el espejo. Realmente Harry y Gabrielle habían sido de lo más afortunados al haberse encontrado, pensó con expresión gentil al ver las lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro de su hermana, que se tocaba el collar con delicadeza.

Ayudó a su hermana a vestirse y a guardar todas sus cosas y luego salieron. Allí afuera les esperaban todas ellas, algo insólito, y quedaron tan mudas y boquiabiertas como Fleur cuando vieron el colgante brillar con luz propia en el pecho de Gabrielle. Les dio tiempo a llegar al castillo en silencio de lo estupefactas que estaban todas. Allí, cada persona que pasaba se quedaba de piedra mirando el collar de su hermana. Fleur empezó a reír. Gabrielle echó a correr cuando vio a su novio y se tiró en sus brazos abiertos, dándole un beso justo en la boca.

Las noticias del regalo de Harry volaron como la pólvora, todos especulando cuánto habría costado. La única persona que se dignó a preguntar fue ella y casi se desmayó al saber que había costado 11.800 galeones. Harry se había gastado cerca de 1 millón 200.000 libras en un solo regalo. No quería saber qué pensaba regalarle a Gabrielle el próximo San Valentín. Su hermana ya había recibido en las Navidades un vestido negro y blanco precioso y para su cumpleaños a finales de Enero un perfume personalizado mágico con cremas, sales de baño, champús y geles a conjunto. Dónde lo habría encontrado no tenía ni idea pero a Gabrielle le había encantado. Ahora siempre olía a jazmín, a flor de cerezo y a rosas.

Las semanas pasaron tremendamente rápido. Harry y sus amigos ya habían conseguido transformar la mayor parte de su cuerpo en sus respectivos animales; todo salvo la cabeza y el torso, así como la cola. Gabrielle había aprendido más estudiando con ellos que en lo que llevaba de curso en Beauxbatons. En la intimidad del carruaje su hermana le comentó que estaba dispuesta a estudiar más para saltarse el segundo curso. Fleur sabía por qué. Mientras que Harry solo le quedaba 3 años para acabar Hogwarts, a Gabrielle le quedaban todavía 6 años. Eso significaba que cuando Harry empezara a trabajar o dejara la escuela su hermana seguiría sin verle nada más que por Navidades, Semana Santa y en las vacaciones de verano.

Quizá hubiera tenido que decirle a su hermana que se tomara la escuela con menos furor pero sabía que eso haría daño a Gabrielle; sería como decirle que olvidara a Harry durante 9 meses. Así pues, Fleur lo que hizo fue ayudar a sus amigos a estudiar con su hermana. Pronto se dio cuenta que los 4 Gryffindor habían estudiado ya cuarto curso y empezado quinto. Eran muy buenos en sus respectivos campos; Hermione en Encantamientos y Transfiguración, Harry en Runas y Defensa, Ron en Aritmancia y Neville en Herbología.

Cuando llegó Marzo Bagman les habló de la tercera prueba. Harry y ella, esa misma tarde, hicieron un boceto del laberinto. Otra idea de Harry al ver el camino desde la colina. Fleur todavía no entendía cómo podían ser tan idiotas los jueces y los creadores de la prueba. También vieron a Crouch Sr. salir del bosque y al Profesor de Defensa encargarse de él. Harry sabía que Crouch Sr. ya debía haber sido asesinado por su hijo pero, como fue el quien metió sin un juicio a Sirius en Azkaban y el que selló el testamento de sus padres con la ayuda de Dumbledore, no movió ni un dedo.

"Qué cosa más extraña…", murmuró ella cuando se dieron la vuelta y entraron en el castillo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry, que había sobrevivido las primeras pruebas, sospechaba que algo iba a pasar en la tercera y última prueba. Muy fácil había sido todo. ¿Para qué iban a poner su nombre en el cáliz y luego a dejarle ganar la competición como si nada? Estaba claro que Moody, el mortífago, tendría respuestas. Esa misma noche, después de despedirse con un beso de Gabrielle delante del carruaje, ideó un plan.

"¡Dobby!", llamó Harry y apareció el elfo. "¿Puedes conseguir _Veritaserum _de Snape sin que se dé cuenta?"

"¡Claro, Lord Harry Potter, sí!", y se marchó. Reapareció con un vial de pociones en mano y Harry, gracias a las amenazas de Snape, sabía que con solo 3 gotas podría interrogar a Crouch Jr. durante una hora.

Sacó el mapa merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad. Como pensaba, Crouch estaba en su oficina. Con el espejo mágico no podría acercarse sin que lo viera, no obstante…

"¡Dobby!", volvió a aparecer el elfo. Le dio la poción. "¿Podrías ponerle 3 gotas de esto en el frasco de Moody sin que lo viera? Una vez que se lo des átalo, por favor".

"¡Sí, Lord Harry Potter! Dobby lo hará con mucho gusto y drogará al malo mortifago".

Minutos después Dobby le daba una respuesta positiva. Cogió su capa y el mapa y salió de los dormitorios. Evitó a Snape y a Filch y fue directo a la oficina de Defensa. Allí encontró a Crouch como Moody atado de brazos y piernas a una silla. Parecía estar mirando las musarañas. Se encogió de hombros y supuso que eso era un efecto secundario de la poción.

Durante los siguientes 40 minutos estuvo interrogando a Crouch. Para su estupefacción resultó que la copa era un traslador; inicialmente transportaba al principio del laberinto pero Crouch había cambiado el destino sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Seguía siendo un traslador, al fin y al cabo, nadie iba a sospechar que estuviera amañado. Borró las memorias de Crouch y se fue desatándole de la silla. En 20 minutos recuperaría el control. Cuando se tumbó en su cama esa noche, de repente muy cansado, se preguntó qué debería hacer.

Obviamente se lo diría a Fleur pero, ¿qué pasaba con Cedric y con Viktor? Si les contaba la verdad sabrían que él sabía que Crouch había ideado todo. Salvaría sus vidas pero, ¿lo escondería Dumbledore? ¿Qué pasaba si él se enteraba que Harry estaba enterado? ¿Qué pasaría si decidía borrarles las memorias? Lo había hecho antes… Se despertó al día siguiente con mala cara. Sus amigos y Gabrielle lo notaron en seguida. Cuando llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres no pudo contenerse más y les explicó qué pasaba.

"¿Voldemort quiere usar tu sangre en un ritual para recuperar su cuerpo?", preguntó Hermione con cara asqueada.

Fleur estaba pálida; ella podría haber cogido esa copa antes que Harry, ¿y luego qué? No quería imaginarse qué le hubieran hecho de haber aparecido ella, o quien fuera salvo Harry, allí. Gabrielle había cogido fuertemente el brazo de Harry, parecía apunto de hiperventilar. Ron y Neville tenían el rostro serio y pensativo.

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso es fácil, ¿no?", preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Ron y los demás supieron que tenía un plan. "Obviamente no puedes decir la verdad sin poner en marcha una situación que no quieres. Dumbledore estaría soplando en tu nuca en menos de lo que se dice 'Quidditch'".

"¡Tampoco podemos dejar a Viktor y a Cedric en peligro!", gritó Hermione y Ron le envió una mirada asesina al escuchar el nombre de pila de Krum.

"Claro que no. Lo único que tiene que hacer Harry es dejarlos inconscientes. Si no pueden participar no podrán coger la copa".

"¿Te refieres a eliminarlos de la ecuación directamente?", preguntó Hermione con una cara pensativa y aliviada.

"¿Entonces no ganaría nadie?", preguntó Fleur, mirándoles a todos.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y se acordó que ninguno de ellos quería que Harry participase, ni siquiera él mismo. Veía que no les importaba mucho ganar sino seguir con vida, y evitar que Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo.

La siguiente semana, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, Fleur estaba algo nerviosa. Desde el momento en que pisara el laberinto se quedaría sola enfrentada a múltiples bestias de Hagrid. Reprimió un escalofrío. Si veía a Cedric o a Viktor tendría que dejarles inconscientes pero por suerte los jueces habían sido lo suficientemente precavidos como para darles medios para ser rescatados. Solo tenía que usar un _Stupefy _y luego enviar una señal de color.

"El primero en entrar en el laberinto será el señor Potter, con 80 puntos. Luego el señor Diggory con 77 puntos, después el señor Krum con 68 puntos y, finalmente, la señorita Delacour con 65 puntos", les informó Ludo Bagman.

Harry se dio cuenta que parecía estar evitando la mirada inquisidora de los gemelos Weasley. Sonrió acordándose de la apuesta que habían ganado contra él. Si Bagman no les daba el dinero él les daría mil galeones para que iniciaran su empresa con tal de ser propietario de un tercio de ésta. Sirius ladraría de contento. Cuando sonó el cañón Harry dio un bote y entró caminando al laberinto. Observó cómo se cerraban los abetos y luego sacó una hoja de papel. Él había entrado por el primer camino, eso significaba que Cedric iba a cruzarse en su camino en 5 calles.

Pasó por un campo de gravedad, una ilusión, y luego peleó con un boggart que, curiosamente, se convirtió en Gabrielle sin vida. Con su estómago revuelto, pasó por una Spinx y luego caminó sin problemas hasta que escuchó los pasos de alguien. Se escondió. Sin que Cedric se diera cuenta apuntó a su espalda y le dejó inconsciente. Envió la señal y continuó andando. Varios segundos más tarde escuchó un grito. ¡Era Fleur! Sacó su mapa y siguió la voz femenina. Cuando llegó allí vio a Krum con un rostro en blanco y ojos brillantes, apuntando con firmeza a Fleur.

"_¡Stupefy!_", Krum cayó al suelo redondo y Fleur dejó de gritar. Miró su reloj y vio que solo había pasado una hora desde el inicio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Oui…"

Fleur y él apuntaron sus varitas al cielo oscuro y enviaron varias señales. Lo que no quería era quedarse solo en el laberinto y que apareciera Crouch. Sin embargo, no tuvo que preocuparse porque apareció McGonagall, Flitwick y Snape. Pararon a mirar a Fleur, que temblaba dolorosamente, a Viktor en el suelo y a él soportando el peso de su amiga.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", preguntó con sorpresa McGonagall, su varita en mano.

"Fleur ha sido atacada por Viktor pero creo que él estaba hechizado. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y no parecía él", respondió y vio como Snape daba un pequeño brinco posando su mirada en Krum.

"La maldición Imperius".

Los otros Profesores jadearon del horror. La Subdirectora se giró, rostro preocupado. "¿Estás seguro Severus?"

"Parece que no hay duda", miró a Fleur con ojo crítico y luego habló. "¿Le dio con una maldición Cruciatus?"

La Profesora McGonagall se giró tan deprisa que Harry temió que se partiera el cuello. Fleur asintió sin decir nada.

"Debemos llevarlos a la enfermería".

Salieron todos del laberinto usando su mapa. Snape alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras que McGonagall sacudió la cabeza rodando los ojos. El único que sonrió fue el Profesor de Encantamientos. Cuando salieron del laberinto se encontraron con una conmoción. Todos gritaban y apuntaban en una dirección; los otros Profesores tenían las varitas desenfundadas y apuntando a un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Era Crouch Jr. y al parecer estaba inconsciente; y lo había estado un buen rato porque la poción _Multijugos_ había dejado de hacer efecto.

* * *

**¡Espero que os guste! Dumbledore de momento no tiene porqué pensar que Harry se le está escapando de las manos; ni siquiera sabe que ya no vive con los Dursley y que Harry tenga novia no es algo preocupante para él; de momento...**

**R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


	8. Los regalos de Sirius

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter ni las imágenes que uso para inspirarme me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: **Harry tuvo una genial idea en un momento de aburrimiento. Abrumado por la posibilidad de contactar con una persona desconocida envía a Hedwig con su carta a por alguien _especial_ sin darse cuenta que una cosa tan insignificante como esa abrirá las puertas a un amor que arrasará con todo, incluso con Voldemort.

**NOTA: **En mi perfil tenéis el link para ver las imágenes en **photobucket**, en el álbum "**_Una Carta de Amor_**".

* * *

**8**

**Los regalos de Sirius**

Harry se sentó en el tren sintiendo una mezcla de emociones: felicidad porque había acabado el curso y aprobado los exámenes con matrícula; tristeza, porque no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a su novia; excitación, porque los duendes habían reparado su villa en Godric's Hollow y habían guardado la propiedad; nerviosismo, porque Sirius se había entregado a los aurores franceses para que le dieran un juicio; alivio, porque Voldemort no había resucitado con su sangre y nadie había muerto; malicia, porque todos habían descubierto finalmente que Crouch Jr. era el culpable de que su nombre apareciera en el cáliz; y diversión, porque ahora el Ministerio no podía engañar a nadie diciendo que Voldemort no estaba _vivo_.

El hecho de que muchos de los niños y padres que fueron a ver la última prueba trabajaran en el Ministerio y estuvieran en el Wizenmagot había influido muchísimo. Todos querían respuestas e interrogar a fondo al mortífago que había convivido con sus hijos y parientes durante un curso entero. Lo mejor de todo había sido que Crouch Jr. al estar vivo aunque bajo el _Imperius_ se había enterado de todos los trapos sucios de su padre y también de los chanchullos que tenía con Dumbledore… Había mucha gente pidiendo la sangre del Director cuando se dieron cuenta que era posible que él hubiera sabido quién era en realidad Alastor Moody todo ese tiempo.

No solo eso sino que su abogado, finalmente, había sacado a la luz toda la porquería que había recopilado durante años relacionada con Harry. Desde Lockhart y sus libros fantásticos, e ilegales, de Harry Potter (que fueron cambiados de género de bibliográfico a fantástico y un 50% de los beneficios totales fueron puestos en su cámara de Gringotts); a la negligencia de los Dursley y el robo de su dinero (fueron condenados a varios años en Azkaban y la casa de Privet Drive fue vendida para recuperar todo lo que le habían robado); o el congelamiento del testamento a causa de Crouch Sr. y Dumbledore (que fueron multados con varios centenares de miles de galeones y condenados, al menos Dumbledore porque Crouch estaba muerto, a Azkaban).

Salió a la luz también lo de Quirrell y Voldemort en su cabeza, lo del basilisco, el juicio que nunca recibió Sirius Black, la insólita exculpación de Sirius Black por el Ministerio francés y el descubrimiento de que Pettigrew seguía vivo… Como los Profesores de Hogwarts no habían hecho nada para impedir todas esas situaciones, como Fudge había metido en Azkaban a Hagrid para hacer ver que estaba haciendo algo, como Luicus Malfoy había sido el culpable de que la Cámara de los Secretos se hubiera abierto... En menos de un mes Stephen Greengrass, abogado contratado por Harry Potter, y miembro del Wizenmagot, sacó tanta mierda a la luz que rodaron cabezas.

Fudge fue despedido y todo su equipo investigado cuando vieron cómo aceptaba sobornos y todo lo que había robado del Ministerio. Umbridge y un par de personas más fueron también enviadas a Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar un segundo juicio y resultó ser culpable de varios cargos; él también fue enviado a Azkaban. Crouch Jr. fue juzgado y devuelto a la cárcel. Dumbledore fue liberado de sus cargos en la IWC y de su título de Cabeza del Wizenmagot así como de Director de Hogwarts y, aunque opuso resistencia, fue enviado a Azkaban. Los Profesores, todos y cada uno de ellos, fueron investigados y Snape fue multado directamente por su abuso verbal y su incompetencia como Profesor.

Los demás fueron multados también, una vez Greengrass mostró el trato de los Profesores contra él; algunos le tuvieron que pagar a Harry por no haber hecho sus deberes, es decir: introducción al mundo mágico, negligencia sobre su salud y permisividad de abuso verbal. Pomfrey fue despedida, Snape fue despedido, Trelawney fue despedida y los demás puestos bajo supervisión. Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, al enterarse, habían vitoreado y saltado de alegría al ver las publicaciones del Diario Profético.

"Nos veremos este verano", se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa excitada al pensar en que nunca volvería a ver a sus tíos.

No pensaba volver a pisar Privet Drive nunca jamás pero aun así había destapado los trapos sucios de los Dursley. Todos sabían ahora que Harry Potter no era un delincuente sino el sobrino abusado por sus tíos. Harry, que había acordado con los duendes que le reconstruyeran la villa de Godric's Hollow primero, tanto por su tamaño como por sus menores desperfectos, había pagado cerca de medio 100.000 galeones por su reparación, su decoración y para que pusieran todas las guardas posibles salvo el _Fidelus_. Ni siquiera le importó si las guardas estaban hechas con magia negra con tal de que _nadie_ pudiera romperlas. Eso significaba nada de trasladores entrantes, o cartas malditas, o apariciones no permitidas…

Con su anillo, que era el único traslador permitido, se transportó a Godric's Hollow y apareció en el jardín delantero. Aunque no se acordaba de la casa sintió como si ese fuera su hogar. Allí había nacido y había crecido, allí había perdido a sus padres pero también había vivido el mejor año de su vida. Estaba rodeada con un muro de piedra mohoso y con hiedra verde, había una pequeña valla de madera inicial que daba paso al jardín delantero y un camino de piedra que conducía hasta la puerta. Claramente la villa solo tenía 2 plantas y el ático y era de piedra marrón grisáceo con un tejado negro y una gran chimenea central.

Desde la fachada podía ver 6 ventanas, 3 en cada planta, y la puerta de madera de la entrada con un farolillo encima. El césped estaba bien cuidado y había varios árboles repartidos por el amplio jardín. También había arbustos rodeando la casa con flores y una de las paredes laterales estaba totalmente cubierta por la hiedra. Dio una vuelta andando, emocionado por estar en casa, y vio que la otra pared lateral estaba cubierta también pero por un enorme rosal que iba desde tierra hasta el ático con florecidas rosas rojas. Realmente los duendes se habían empleado a fondo. Podía sentir la magia que rodeaba la propiedad, como una pulsación continua. Era como una manta en pleno invierno. Reconfortante.

Hedwig ululó indignada desde su jaula y la dejó salir. Alzó el vuelo y se colocó en una de las ramas de un pino en una esquina del jardín. Harry entró finalmente a la casa, abriendo la puerta con la llave que los duendes le habían entregado, y observó el interior. Las paredes eran todas de color crema y los muebles de color caoba, dando un aspecto cálido a la casa. En la primera planta había un salón con una enorme chimenea que conducía, por una puerta, a una cocina conectada al comedor con una pequeña mesa de 10 personas, más allá había un estudio con escritorio y las paredes llenas de libros. También había un baño y en la entrada un pequeño guardarropa.

En la segunda planta había 5 dormitorios, uno grande con un pequeño baño, y los otros medianos, y un baño independiente de tamaño mediano. En el ático, cuando vio la cuerda que dejaba caer unas escaleras, había un almacén, medio vacío (había algunos botes con ingredientes de pociones y plantas – suponía que los duendes habían dejado únicamente los que no estaban podridos) y un laboratorio de pociones. Al parecer a uno de sus padres le gustaban las pociones…

Dejándose caer en el sofá suave y mullido de color gris perlado miró por la ventana al patio trasero. Le gustaba como la casa tenía tantas ventanas y parecía muy iluminada. Cerró los ojos, con una tranquilidad que no había sentido desde que era un bebé y sus padres todavía estaban vivos, viviendo en esa misma casa, y respiró profundamente. Minutos después, siguiendo las instrucciones de los duendes, fue a la entrada y tocó con su mano la pared al lado de la puerta. De repente desapareció y dejó ver un hueco con un libro adentro. Era pequeño y estaba dividido en 2 mitades.

Lo ojeó y vio que la mitad azul eran las guardas escritas en papel, su estado y la información técnica mientras que las páginas blancas estaban en vacías. Cogió la pluma negra que había estado posada encima del libro y escribió los nombres de sus amigos: Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Sintió una sensación extraña, como unos pinchazos, y vio que la tinta era del color de la sangre. Los duendes le habían explicado qué era una pluma de sangre y cómo funcionaba con su libro de guardas; solo los nombres que él había escrito podrían pasar sus guardas apareciéndose. Ni siquiera podrían usar un traslador, a menos que estuvieran cogidos a él mientras usaba su anillo de Lord y sus nombres escritos en el libro de visitas. De lo contrario tendrían una sorpresa muy desagradable…

Sin preocupaciones, deshizo sus maletas con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

…

Sirius Black cerró los ojos. Era por fin libre. Llevaba casi 2 semanas en Francia y estaba esperando a que el papeleo fuera arreglado definitivamente. Miró la carta que le mandaba Harry, aprovechando que Hedwig tenía que ir a enviarle otra a su novia, y sonrió.

"_Querido Sirius, _

_Ya me he mudado a Godric's Hollow. La casa es perfecta y está totalmente reparada y decorada. Hay 5 dormitorios en la villa y, contándome a mí, tengo 4 habitaciones libres. Lo digo porque me gustaría vivir contigo, si tu oferta de hace un par de años sigue en pie. Creo que prefieres Godric's Hollow a Grimmauld Place, ¿no? Entonces no hay problema. _

_Como sé que Remus no va a querer, sean por los motivos que sean, espero que puedas convencerle de que coja otra de las 4 habitaciones libres. Después de todo, mis padres hubieran querido que viviéramos juntos y yo tengo el espacio suficiente. Además, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para vosotros dos. Espero que os guste. Las otras habitaciones serán para los invitados. _

_Esperando respuesta, _

_Harry_

_Pd. Te he añadido a las guardas, puedes aparecerte en casa"._

Obviamente que Sirius prefería, sin duda alguna, Godric's Hollow a Grimmauld Place. Y, obviamente, Sirius quería vivir con su primo de sangre, sobrino de corazón, y ahijado en deberes. Estaba dispuesto a convencer a Remus para que viniera con él a vivir con Harry, se lo pasarían bien juntos. Se preguntaba qué tenía preparado Harry…

"Señor Black", le informó una voz monótona y se giró a mirar a la funcionaria, que traía en sus manos una carpeta con documentos. "Ya está todo arreglado, si firma aquí podrá volver a su país de origen sin repercusiones. Sentimos la espera".

Sirius no lo dudó y firmó con entusiasmo. Vio desaparecer los documentos y supo, por el brillo dorado, que eran legales. Dio un pequeño salto. La bruja sacó otro documento.

"Esta es la petición de doble nacionalidad, le ha sido concedida. Firme aquí, por favor", Sirius volvió a firmar. "La petición de doble nacionalidad de Lord Harrison James Potter está pendiente, necesitamos su autorización pero también ha sido concedida. Una vez tengamos autorización y la firma correspondiente el tramito habrá acabado".

Sirius asintió y cogió el documento. Si Harry hubiera sido menor él podría haber firmado pero como no era posible Sirius tendría que llevarle el regalo a medio acabar. Con una nacionalidad francesa, de estar en apuros, Harry podría dejar Reino Unido atrás. Y estar con Gabrielle, claro. Después de pedir direcciones a la bruja de la entrada salió del Ministerio francés, mucho más elegante y menos oscuro que el inglés, y fue directo a la sede francesa de Gringotts.

"¡Ah, señor Black! Suponíamos que vendría", sonrió, espeluznante, el duende de la tarima y bajó.

Los duendes, muy acertadamente, ya habían contactado con la sede inglesa y tenían todo listo para que él pudiera recibir, después de tanto tiempo, su herencia allí mismo; Sirius sabía que el Ministerio inglés era suficientemente idiota como para intentar retenerle aun con sus papeles arreglados. En menos de media hora Sirius se había convertido en Lord Black y había puesto como su Heredero a Harry. Después, comprando en el Callejón, consiguió una nueva varita y un armario entero de ropa. Con su traslador anillo apareció en Grimmauld Place y los gritos de su madre le dieron la bienvenida. Harto, ladró para que apareciera Kreacher. Apareció con un guardapelo en la mano y con el rostro desencajado del malhumor.

"Te ordeno que quemes el retrato de mi madre, Kreacher", dijo finalmente. No la soportaba más.

"¡No! ¡Kreacher no lo hará! ¡Lord Black el nuevo traidor de sangre no puede pedirle a Kreacher! ¡NO!", y Sirius se quedó boquiabierto al ver como Kreacher moría por haber rechazado su orden.

Los ojos como platos y sus propias manos en la garganta como castigo. Cayó redondo al suelo y su madre calló finalmente. Alucinando todavía, Sirius prendió fuego al retrato de su madre y observó con satisfacción como gritaba de miedo desde su cuadro. Observó con asco la casa y decidió que valía más la pena renovarla enteramente que intentar hacerlo él por partes. Se desapareció hasta Gringotts. Lo primero que hizo fue acordar con los duendes que renovaran Grimmauld Place y lo redecoraran, que quemaran todo lo maldito y los muebles y demás cosas fueran transportadas a la cámara Black. Su contable, tal y como le había pedido hacía semanas, tenía preparada su poción de adopción mágica. Una vez Harry se la tomara, después de añadirle 7 gotas de la sangre de cada uno, sería biológicamente su hijo.

Se volvió a desaparecer y apareció delante de la villa en Godric's Hollow. Durante algunos minutos estuvo allí parado, contemplando, sin saber qué sentir al ver la casa entera. La última vez que pisó Godric's Hollow vio a James y a Lily muertos, tendidos en el suelo y a Harry llorando con la cara ensangrentada. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y vio a Harry, que ya debía medir 1.8, salir de la casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Sirius!", exclamó y él sonrió. No pudo evitar darle otro abrazo.

"¡Harry!", gritó él, dramático, y luego le dio una vuelta en brazos. "Por fin todo ha acabado. Mira esto".

Le enseñó el anillo de Lord Black y su sobrino sonrió. "Así que Lord Black, ¿eh?"

"Sí, y tú eres mi Heredero, por cierto", rio él cuando vio las cejas alzadas de Harry. "Tu abuela paterna era Dorea Black así que puedes heredar el título. Desafortunadamente…"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Harry cuando vio su rostro asqueado.

"La madre de Draco Malfoy es Narcisa Black".

"Así que él está más arriba en la línea sucesoria, ¿no?", dedujo Harry y él asintió. Se encogió de hombros pero luego le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Entonces cómo voy a ser yo tu Heredero? Tendríamos que matar a Draco, ¿no estarás hablando de eso, no?"

"Bueno, quizás en un futuro pero no", medio bromeó Sirius y luego sacó el vial de poción de su bolsillo. Era blanco. "¿Te gustaría ser mi hijo?"

…

Gabrielle suspiró de nuevo. Estaba totalmente deprimida. Solo habían pasado 2 semanas desde que vio por última vez a Harry y, aunque había recibido una carta suya, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ni siquiera vio a su madre sonriendo sentada en el sofá, leyendo otra carta de Harry. Apolline, mientras tanto, estaba entusiasmada. Por fin conocería al novio de su hija pequeña; apenas había podido verle el curso pasado en Hogwarts cuando fue a presenciar la desastrosa tercera prueba.

"_Querida Apolline, _

_Seré breve. Le escribo para invitar a la familia Delacour a unas vacaciones en la Toscana en la Villa Potter. Si acepta envíe una respuesta con Dobby y yo le proporcionaré un traslador. Mi familia y amigos estaremos allí a partir del 23 de Julio, si no le va bien la fecha podemos hacer un arreglo. _

_Esperando una respuesta, _

_Harry"._

Apolline miró de nuevo a su hija y supo que, aunque seguramente Harry quería que fuera una sorpresa, tenía que decirle a Gabrielle de la carta.

"¿Gabrielle?", su hija se giró mínimamente desde la ventana por la cual miraba. "¿Qué te parecería ir con la familia a la Toscana?"

Se encogió de hombros; Apolline estaba algo atónita de la tristeza que mostraba Gabrielle. Fleur levantó la cabeza de su libro y la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

"Nos hospedaríamos en la Villa Potter". Gabrielle se giró tan de golpe que tiró la silla donde estaba sentada.

"¿¡Con Harry!?", gritó en un agudo chillido su hija antes de ponerse a saltar y a reír. Apolline y Fleur rieron al verla.

Apolline se sorprendió gratamente del cambio que había dado su hija en menos de un minuto y dejó que leyera la carta de su novio. Gabrielle, que sabía que su padre siempre tenía vacaciones del 1 de Agosto hasta mediados de mes, suplicó a su madre que la dejara ir con Fleur una semana antes.

"Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza retenerte, Gabrielle", rio Apolline cuando su hija le dijo que estaba dispuesta a escaparse.

Esa noche, cuando sus hijas se fueron a la cama, Apolline y su marido conversaban en silencio en su dormitorio antes de irse a dormir.

"Estoy seguro que Gabrielle cumplirá su palabra, sino la dejamos ir", dijo con una sonrisa Jean y ella asintió.

"No esperaba otra cosa de nuestras hijas, impetuosas hasta el final".

"Bueno, podemos dejarla ir después de todo Fleur irá con ella", entonces Apolline sintió unas manos rodear sus caderas y los labios de su marido en su cuello. Le susurró en la oreja, "y tendríamos una semana para nosotros solos. ¿Qué te parece, chérie?"

Apolline se giró en su asiento delante del tocador con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. "Ya sabía yo que me casé contigo por algo, Jean".

Gabrielle cerró su baúl con una sonrisa y vibrante de emoción. Los 4 días desde que se enteró que volvería a ver a Harry durante las vacaciones pasaron volando. Escuchó un maullido y vio a Seth, quien había dejado en casa el año pasado mientras estaba en Hogwarts, saltar sobre su maleta con aspecto indignado.

"Sí, sí, tú vendrás con nosotras, Seth", aseguró Gabrielle y su gato la miró para cerciorarse que no mentía antes de enroscarse encima del baúl para que no se lo llevase sin él. Gabrielle rodó los ojos.

"¿Has hecho ya el equipaje?", se asomó la cabeza de Fleur por la puerta, miró el baúl y a su gato y luego rodó los ojos. "No sé para qué pregunto. ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme?"

Gabrielle asintió, sin nada mejor que hacer en las próximas 3 horas, y siguió a su hermana por los pasillos de mármol blanco de la Mansión Delacour. El cuarto de Fleur era del mismo tamaño que el suyo pero pintado de color azul, mientras que el suyo estaba pintado de color salmón. El baúl que Fleur se iba a llevar estaba vacío y abierto encima de la cama. Su hermana empezó a sacar cosas de su armario empotrado y ella las fue colocando estratégicamente. Sabía que Fleur solía llevarse un poco de todo, y cuando decía de todo era _de todo_.

"Así que vas a ver a Harry de nuevo…", inició la esperada conversación Gabrielle y ella rodó los ojos. A veces su hermana era demasiado predecible.

"Oui".

"Gabrielle… Podría alargar esta conversación pero no tendría mucho sentido", se giró a mirarla su hermana y ambas pararon de empaquetar, "solo te haré una pregunta: ¿eres feliz con Harry?"

Gabrielle, a pesar de haber pensado que su hermana era algo pesada y predecible, sintió algo dentro de sí removerse al ver la preocupación genuina de su hermana.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, "Fleur, Harry lo es todo para mí, soy feliz con él y sería infeliz sino estuviera con él. Él es el hombre para mí; ya no habrá nadie más".

Fleur parecía sorprendida por la franqueza, y la firmeza, de su respuesta pero solo asintió con una sonrisa. Continuaron poniendo ropa y zapatos dentro del baúl. Luego Fleur se movió a su cajón de perfumes y cosméticos, acabó metiendo un bañador en el baúl por si acaso y finalmente cogió su regalo ya envuelto para Harry y cerró su maleta.

Horas más tarde, Gabrielle se despedía de sus padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltando en su sitio. El baúl empequeñecido en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos tejanos y sujetando un peluche en forma de ciervo junto con Fleur en una mano y a Seth en la otra.

"¡Hasta la semana que viene!", gritó Fleur antes de que el traslador se activara justamente a las 12 del mediodía.

Gabrielle se concentró en el aterrizaje cuando vio una casa grande a lo lejos. Se fue acercando y acercando y por fin tocó el suelo. Fleur se expulsó las ropas por costumbre y luego ambas se giraron a mirar la enorme villa que tenían delante de sí. Tenía 4 plantas y era de piedra marrón clara. Estaba envuelta de pasillos exteriores sin ventanas con arcos grandes y puertas en arco. Tenía un enorme césped rodeando la propiedad bien cuidado y varias macetas con flores en cada esquina de la casa. El terreno estaba rodeado por árboles grandes y altos, con frondosas hojas verdes, y arbustos con flores de colores desde rojo a violeta, amarillo, rosa, blancas y azules. El lugar era precioso y muy hogareño, a pesar del tamaño de la casa.

"¡Gabrielle!", exclamó una voz masculina y se giró para ver aparecer a su novio, con pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca de manga corta holgada que dejaba ver parte de su pecho. Estaba a punto de ronronear.

"¡Harry!"

Fleur, Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír al ver a la pareja caer sobre la hierba. Seth maulló y se acercó dando brincos a Harry, ronroneando.

"Creo que Sethy quiere que juegues con él", comentó Sirius con una sonrisa extraña en los labios. Harry sonrió y de repente cambió de forma.

Gabrielle jadeó de la sorpresa, junto con su hermana, al ver el precioso, y enorme, jaguar negro con ojos esmeralda. Seth volvió las orejas hacia Harry y se paseó entre sus piernas, pareciendo un cachorro en comparación con el gran jaguar. Gabrielle rio al ver que Harry era también un enorme gato, al fin y al cabo, y acarició su gran, y aterciopelada, cabeza.

….

"¡Es un sitio estupendo, Harry!", comentó Hermione, y sus amigos asintieron. Sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su novia.

Harry, que se había quedado sorprendido por el tamaño de la villa, había invitado a los Delacour al completo (Apolline, Jean, Violette, Fleur y Gabrielle) así como a los Longbottom (a Neville y su abuela Augusta), a los Granger (Hermione y sus padres, Mónica y Wendell) y a los Weasley (Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Arthur y Molly). Finalmente, los familiares de Fleur y Gabrielle se reunirían una semana más tarde con ellos mientras que la abuela de Neville no podía escaparse de las responsabilidades del Wizenmagot. Los Weasley, no obstante, parecían estar muy ocupados (al menos los padres de Ron) con algo secreto.

Sirius, con un bufido cínico, le explicó que Dumbledore había vuelto a reinstaurar la Orden del Fénix y que había pedido una propiedad de los Black a Sirius por sus afamadas guardas para asentar su base. Su padrino, no obstante, se había negado rotundamente así que el Director había tenido que pedirle a los Weasley que hicieran las reuniones en su casa. Molly y Arthur lo habían consentido pero no querían que ninguno de sus hijos, ni siquiera Bill, Charlie y Percy que eran mayores de edad, estuvieran en la Orden.

"Me cuesta creer que mi madre nos dejara venir sin pelear", frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió Ron, "aunque claro, sabiendo que van a meter a todo tipo de magos y brujas en nuestra casa y hacer reuniones _secretas_…"

"Con razón", se cruzó de brazos con sarcasmo Hermione. "A tu madre le era preferible enviaros lejos que negarse hacer las reuniones de su _querido_ exDirector en otro lugar. ¡Increíble!"

Ron rodó los ojos y no dijo nada, en parte porque el hecho de que ahora su casa fuera la base de la Orden le había permitido viajar a Italia con sus amigos y en parte porque Hermione tenía razón pensando que su madre tendría que haber mirado más por su familia que por los deseos de Dumbledore, aun estando éste en Azkaban. Sus padres ya habían perdido al idiota de Percy en el Ministerio donde le habían lavado el cerebro. Todavía no podía creer que el Ministro con el que estaba tan enchochado fuera un corrupto.

"Por lo menos Bill podrá venir", contestó finalmente Ron, pensativo. "Charlie está muy ocupado en Romania pero a Bill le han trasladado a Gringotts en Inglaterra y le han dado 3 semanas de vacaciones a principios de Agosto".

Harry asintió. "Entonces llegará el mismo día que los Delacour".

Cuando llegó la hora de comer eran 13 personas en la mesa que habían trasladado al patio. El clima era cálido y corría una brisa veraniega. En menos de 2 días en la villa ya habían recorrido las preciosas calles del pueblo más cercano y habían ido a la playa, estando en Livorno. Gabrielle estaba encantada, era como un lugar de ensueño. Recordó como Harry no había estado en ningún otro lugar que en Inglaterra y Escocia y se emocionó de poder compartir el viaje con él.

"¿Te gusta la Toscana?", preguntó en la conversación de la cena, sentada en el asiento derecho de Harry, al lado de Sirius.

"¡Claro! Es precioso. Me alegro que los Potter compraran esta villa, es magnífica", sonrió Harry con una expresión radiante y Gabrielle se quedó mirándole embobada.

Gabrielle se inclinó hacia Harry para hablarle solo a él, a pesar de que había varias conversaciones y risas a lo largo de la mesa. "Podríamos ir cada año a un lugar distinto. ¿Te imaginas?"

Sirius, y Remus, que tenían el oído mucho más desarrollado gracias a sus criaturas interiores, sonrieron. No obstante, Sirius empezó a cocer un plan en su mente. A pesar de todos los regalos que le había hecho ya a Harrison y los que tenía planeados, sabía que era poco. Se le iban acumulando regalos y él quería que sus gestos tuvieran un significado. ¡Ahora había encontrado el regalo perfecto! Y todo gracias a Gabrielle. Sabía, gracias a las confidencias de su ahijado, que los Potter tenían 5 residencias y un terreno sin edificar. Harry ya había reparado la casa en Godric's Hollow y había pagado a los duendes para que le reconstruyeran lo que faltaba de Potter's Hill, el castillo ancestral de los Potter, y el castillo Peverell en Irlanda del Norte.

Aun así todas sus propiedades, salvo las 2 residencias en Francia e Italia, estaban concentradas en el mismo terreno, en el Reino Unido. Sabiendo que Gabrielle y Harry querían viajar, ¿qué mejor lugar que hospedarte en tu propia casa? Con una sonrisa triunfal que solo vio Remus, pensó en cuántas casas debería comprarle a Harry y decidió que 7 era el número mágico. Ahora venía lo divertido, ¿a dónde se las podía comprar?

"Mmhm…", musitó para sí mismo días después cuando le pidió el catálogo de residencias a los duendes en Europa. "Grecia seguro, quizá un país más frío también, para cambiar de aires. ¿Noruega?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Sirius dio un bote y cerró en un acto reflejo el catálogo. Solo era Remus. "¡Demonios Remus! Haz algo de ruido".

Remus sonrió algo socarronamente apoyado en el marco de la habitación de invitados. Miró el catálogo, que todavía se podía ver encima de su regazo, y luego alzó una ceja.

"Así que era eso…", se sentó a su lado y cogió el catálogo. Miró las propiedades que había señalado con expresión sorprendida. "Realmente son preciosas. ¿Quiero saber cuánto te va a costar?"

"No, creo que no pero después de todo le debo una larga lista de regalos…"

"No creo que 12 años de regalos valgan lo mismo que 2 casas", luego le miró de reojo y sonrió de lado, "o quizá sí, viniendo de ti. Adorabas a Harry como ninguna otra cosa. Ni James podía creer el cambio que diste al tenerlo en tus brazos".

Sirius no quería ponerse sentimental así que solo se encogió de hombros. "Le quería y le quiero como a un hijo".

Volvió a abrir el catálogo y pasó a la sección de América. Acabó por seleccionar 2 residencias más, una en Brasil y otra en Estados Unidos. Pasó al continente asiático y vio una preciosa mansión japonesa que fue a parar a su lista de la compra. Por último, añadió otra casa más en Nueva Zelanda y una en Kenya. De esa manera su ahijado tendría una amplia selección de hogares para visitar.

"¡No puedo esperar a regalarle las propiedades!", dijo él frotándose las manos de la emoción. Gastar el dinero en Harry le ponía inusualmente contento.

Habitaciones más allá, Harry y sus amigos estaban en su habitación, vestidos ya con el pijama pero sin intención de irse a dormir tan temprano.

"¿Qué vas a hacer este curso que viene, Harry?", preguntó finalmente Fleur cuando escuchó decir a Hermione que ahora las cosas iban a ser distintas en Hogwarts sin Dumbledore y Snape.

"¿Os he dicho que Sirius ha conseguido una nacionalidad francesa para mí?", les comentó Harry antes que nada, mirando a su novia, que tenía la cabeza en su regazo y estaba estirada en su cama.

"¿Significa eso que dejarás Reino Unido?", preguntó ella con una sonrisa excitada y el rostro algo preocupado.

"El caso es que no lo sé. Dumbledore se tomó muchas molestias por tenerme en Hogwarts, ¿por qué?", frunció el ceño y le acompañaron sus amigos de la escuela. "Desde que empecé Hogwarts ha habido aventuras peligrosas; según Tonks y Cedric nunca antes había pasado algo igual".

"Es cierto, Harry", dijo uno de los gemelos, sentado de piernas cruzadas encima de la alfombra. "Es como si Dumbledore perdiera la cabeza cuando se trata de ti".

"Nosotros lo notamos en seguida, es decir, ¿qué adulto dice delante de un grupo de niños que no vayan a un pasillo prohibido por riesgo de muerte?", acabó el otro y todos asintieron.

"Claramente está probando a Harry", dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos con gesto iracundo; hablar de Dumbledore la ponía furiosa.

"Y volviendo a tu pregunta Fleur, creo que sería mejor que estuviera en Hogwarts al menos hasta sexto curso. Veré como son las cosas ahora y creo que intentaré averiguar por qué Voldemort quiso matarme en persona hace 14 años".

"Sí, lo cierto es que es algo sospechoso", comentó Ginny pensativa, hablar de Tom Riddle era cada vez menos difícil para ella. Aun así todavía tenía alguna que otra pesadilla.

"Según lo que he leído Voldemort no se molestó en averiguar el secreto del _Fidelus_ de nadie más, prefiriendo matar a sus enemigos cuando salieran de sus casas en un momento dado. A todos, salvo a los Potter", contestó Hermione y todos se quedaron callados.

"Si pudiéramos preguntarle a Dumbledore y él nos contestara con la verdad", suspiró Neville. Todos le miraron. "¡Qué! Soñar es gratis, ¿no se decía así Hermione?"

Hermione rodó los ojos pero asintió. Entonces Ron habló. "Sea como sea, Harry es libre ahora de ir a donde le plazca. Ya sabes, Gaby, quizá el curso siguiente nos emancipemos todos y nos transfiramos a Beauxbatons".

Bromeó Ron. Hermione y Harry se miraron de reojo. Las bromas de Ron solían ser algo parecido a una predicción de futuro. Se encontró pensando que no le importaría dejar Hogwarts para estar con su novia el curso entero, quién sabe lo que pasaría al empezar quinto curso.

* * *

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por los reviews aunque me gustaría comentar que esta historia es Harry/Gabby y ninguna otra pareja más (sino lo habría puesto, ahora que se puede) pero igualmente ahora que Gabrielle vuelve a Francia la cosa no estará tan centrada en ellos. **

**R&R.**

**Blackcirce.**


End file.
